The Begining of Life
by DeletedAccountNotChangingMind
Summary: She's a college professor out to prove that anyone can change, he's a deformed man, a freak he calls himself, just looking to be normal. One night changes their lives and takes them on an adventure neither of them could have imagined.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

Well I have had this idea swirling in my head for a while now. Something I've just been thinking about at random moments, you know? Finally it began taking shape in my head and I just wanted to write this so bad! As always, it's not planned, much, and most of it will be just improvisation, but maybe you'll all like it like you've liked my others. Enjoy!

**The Begining of Life**

**By: Sombra112**

**Act 1 Scene 1**

"Okay, class. Quiet down." Kagome said walking into the noisy collage classroom. She was dressed simply in a gray skirt and suit jacket with a white undershirt. She had skin colored panty hose and black heels and her hair was in a loose and untidy bun. Her reading glasses were perched delicately on her nose and her make-up was subtle.

"Your reports better be on my desk in the next two minutes or they are not getting graded." She announced and walked behind said desk and grabbed a marker and started writing on the board.

There was a flurry of movement behind her as people who already had their homework out got up to turn it in and the people who had forgotten to get it out scrambled to do so. No one said they didn't have it. They knew Kagome would just stare at them because that wasn't her problem, it was theirs.

Exactly 2 minutes and 14 seconds later, Kagome put the marker down and turned around.

"Any questions about the reports?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh, I got one." a guy on the third row raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Gates. What is it?" Kagome asked her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Um...Well..." He looked around and cleared his throat.

"Speak up." Kagome said leaning her hip against her wood desk.

* * *

He pointed to a spot on the blueprint. "Never any security there. None at all. They've forgotten it since the building was built."

His partner looked down and scratched his chin. "Are you sure these are accurate? It would be just our luck if we got there and it wasn't there anymore."

He shook his head. "Trust me. These are the originals." He tapped them with his finger. "Not even the owner has seen these. Plus my source says that it's still there and he checked it out personally."

"Supposing we trust the source." His partner mumbled but he was looking at the blueprints with new interest.

"It's surprising what an addict will do for his stuff." He grinned.

* * *

"Well, you are the psychology professor, right?" he hedged.

"The last time I checked." Kagome answered. "But I'm going to assume that that wasn't your question."

"Well I was uh...thinking of Phantom." he smiled awkwardly.

"Phantom?" Kagome repeated. "That has nothing to do with your report."

"I know ma'am but..."

"Then why are you asking me about him. I asked if anyone had any questions on the report not Phantom." She never took her eyes off of him and it was making him squirm a little.

"Well it's just that...I was wonder if you do a psychoanalysis of him." he smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Gates I am the psychology teacher I am not a criminal psychologist." Kagome pointed out.

"I know but you're really good. I mean, that psychoanalisis you did on Jack the Ripper was awesome." He looked at his classmates for support and a few nodded.

"Mr. Gates, even a novice psychologist who hasn't finished school yet, like you, could do a psychoanalysis on Jack the Ripper. The information on him and his killings is exponential. And again, this has nothing to do with your report." Kagome said dryly.

"Well actually..." He scratched his head. "This unit is criminal psychology and it is a criminal I asked about."

Kagome sighed and looked at the class who was staring at her with more attention than usual. "I do not know enough about him." Kagome said at last.

"But no one knows Jack the Ripper just what he's done and everything Phantom has done is known." A little girl who dressed as a punk said joining Gates' side.

"Yes but I do not know everything Phantom has done. Besides, the cases are completely different. For one thing, Jack the Ripper was a killer and Phantom is a thief."

* * *

"Is that everything we'll need?" His partner asked checking the list over one last time.

"You're nervous." he said raising his eyebrows in amusement. "When has _that _ever happened?"

"I just want to make sure we do this right." he protested frowning. "I've been after this for a while and if we mess up we may never get another chance. Then everything...."

"Then everything we have worked for will have been for nothing blah, blah, blah. I know. You've told me." he finished dryly.

"This is the big one. We get this or we get nothing. No matter what we have taken before this." his partner said checking the list again.

He tried not to roll his eyes. He wanted it just as desperately.

* * *

"Come on, please." Gates mock begged from his desk. "This has sincerely piqued my interest and if we would just explore the subject a little more then perhaps I will have found my goal in life." His tones were snobby and joking at the same time.

Kagome giggled and let her professional mask slip a little. "Oh, very well. We may try to psychoanalyse him."

"Yes!" Gates said. "So come on teach. What's up with this guy?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"Uh...I mean um..." He cleared his throat and his voice turned snobby again, "Please oh great and powerful teacher bestow us with your superior wisdom and hypotheses." he batted his eyelashes as he smiled wide making Kagome laugh again.

"Well, based on my limited knowlage." Kagome said to her class who was looking at her with interest. "And this is just the opinion of a psycologist with almost no true basis in fact, I would guess that Phantom is trying to get something."

"How do you know?" The punk girl asked.

"Well," Kagome thought for a second. "His thefts don't seem to be random nor do they have an obvious pattern. He has taken expensive pieces of art and such but he has also taken inexpensive things when something much more valuable was usually right next to it. So if we assume that this is not just random thefts to keep the cops on their toes, then that means that the pattern in not obvious meaning that he is after something or somethings unknown."

* * *

He looked with hunger at the last piece of the puzzle. This would finally bring him what he desired. What he had been searching for for so long. It was so close he could almost feel it.

* * *

"Let's go over what he has taken." Kagome moved to a clean part of the board and grabbed a different marker. "So what has he stolen? I believe most recently it was the Star Sapphire. Estimated at $2 million."

Kagome drew a rugged diamond shape on the board.

* * *

He looked over it all. The gleaming treasure of ages past. His recent acquirement. The Star Sapphire.

It shined in the glass case they had placed it in. Untouched by man, the shape of a shining star had been made naturally. It had been mined out of the ruins of a sunken city only 10 years prior where it had been placed in a Temple to a Greek god. Age and catastrophe had not marred its beauty in the slightest.

* * *

"What else?" Kagome asked her hand poised over the board waiting.

"The um...uh...what's it called...The uh...." Gates racked his brain.

"The Map." A quiet mousy girl said. "A painting of a map that seemed to be no real location. The Tokyo Gazette said it was worth $20,000 easy."

"Never heard of that one." Kagome said but she drew a rectangle and placed dashed lines and a large 'X' in it.

* * *

The Map. A painting that was cheap as famous artworks go but priceless for what he required of it.

It was mostly a dull brown but scattered about were simple tree designs, a drop of water in one corner, and long black lines spread all over it in a language no one read any more. All inside a gilded frame.

* * *

"The Shadow Stone." someone volunteered.

"Ah. Now that one I have heard of." Kagome said drawing a large rock shaped object and covering it in squiggly lines. "Estimated at $500,000."

* * *

The Map, something you couldn't read unless you had The Shadow Stone, as the owners named it. Much like the Rosetta stone, it had the language on the map with another language written beneath it. The second languages closest relative would be modern day Latin but it was just different enough that even someone fluent in it wouldn't understand it.

* * *

"The Virgin Journals." Gates said determined not to be blocked out of the subject he had started.

"Almost forgot about those. They were the first thing he stole, correct? Named not because the person who wrote them was a virgin, but because that was their name. Value: $50,000."

She drew a book with tattered pages.

* * *

Ah, The Virgin Journals. The first item stolen the cops credited to Phantom. Three journals written by a woman named Virgin who had been married to the king who had created the Shadow Stone. They had been donated to a museum after scientist and linguists alike had been unable to decipher the writing. Assumed to be just the unreadable journal of another random woman, no one but him and his partner knew what was written within.

All thanks to a book. And not just any book. An ancient Bible that he and his partner had to travel all the way to Vatican City to steal. Stored deep in the belly of the Pope's library, he was pretty sure no one had noticed it had gone missing yet. As it was so old it had been written in the slightly different Latin, but with a slightly newer version of the Bible, they had been able to make out each different word and then apply it to the Journals.

And of course there was...

* * *

"And he also stole The Veil." the punk girl said.

"Yes, he did." Kagome agreed drawing a long slightly waved rectangle.

* * *

A diamond sheet. It looked like a piece of waterfall frozen in time. It shined like the starry sky above and was the most expensive thing in his collection at a staggering $8 million. Beautiful and deceptively sturdy, it looked like a single gust of wind would break it apart. But the sheet had been found in an ancient Chinese temple that had been forgotten for over a thousand years. No one was quite sure how old the sheet was but new for a fact that it was much older than the temple.

* * *

"I believe that is everything." Kagome said turning to her class to make sure.

When no one spoke up, she capped the marker and looked at her work. "As you can see, the prices range from the national debt to a rich man's lunch money. These items have absolutely no connection other than they had been stolen by Phantom. A painting, 2 priceless jewels, and a stack of old books no one can read."

She leaned against her desk again and looked out at the class. "From all of this, I would say that Phantom is a diligent man who can be scrupulously clean. I know this because no cop has ever found a single piece of DNA or even a sliver of a hair from him. He is determined, driven, I would even say almost arrogant."

"How would you know that?" some one asked before she could continue.

"The way he taunts the cops." Kagome answered. "He lets them get closer and closer to him, yet he hasn't been truly seen, he hasn't been shot or identified."

"I would also venture out and say that he doesn't see what he is doing as wrong. Just something to help him achieve his goal and, also judging by his taunts, something he enjoys. That's about all I can say about him."

Her class looked at her in awe as each of them felt slightly closer to the elusive Phantom Thief.

"But as I said," Kagome shook her head and started erasing the drawings brining a moan of unhappiness from her students. "I know almost nothing of him and this is all idle speculation. Now let us get back to the lesson."

She pointed to the writing on the board and said aloud, "Now, criminal psychology started in 1940 when Walter C. Langer, an American psychiatrist, was asked to make a profile on Adolf Hitler." (A/N: BTW, yes that is true.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Well, does anyone like what I have here? Anyone? Thoughts please!!!


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

Oops! I just realized after reading a review that I had accidentally put this as complete when it's not! She/He wrote something about not understanding where the romance or supernatural came in and how I said they would meet and how they didn't and I was like, if it was finished those would be logical questions but it is not. But because I am a klutz and a dork some/most of the times, I went and checked and saw I made it complete. I promptly smacked myself in the head, told myself that I could have had a V8, then changed it. Sorry if this caused any confusion, and I know it did obviously, and I have rectified this mistake and you now have my full apologies!!

**Act 1 Scene 2**

Kagome tried not to cry as Rose shook the dead and frozen Jack's hand on the tear jerking movie, Titanic.

"They could have both fit on that door." she sniffled and ate a popcorn kernel from the big blue bowl on her lap.

Dispite her resolve not to, the tears fell down anyway.

"_I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." _Kagome moved her mouth with Rose's.

The doorbell rang and like magic the tears stopped and her face broke out into a smile.

"Coming!" She yelled and put the popcorn on the coffee table and threw off the blanket that she had draped across herself.

In direct contrast to the business like woman in the gray suit, she know wore a pair of faded and ripped sweat pants and a maroon shirt that had TU in orange written on the front. It stood for Tokyo University. Her hair was down and fluttering about her face and shoulder blades haphazardly and her feet had been stuffed into fluffy socks covered in tiny pink hearts. Pretty socks were her weakness.

Unlike most people, she liked nothing better than opening a birthday or Christmas present and discovering a pair or two of socks nestled in the wrappings. Not just any socks though. Socks with pretty designs or cute pictures.

She slid on the hardwood floor as she came to a stop in from of her door and looked through the peephole.

All she saw was an eye staring widely back.

With a smile, she opened it and held open her arms.

"Sis!" Her brother Souta yelled walking in and picking her up in his strong arms to give her a backbreaking hug.

"Hi, Souta!" Kagomesaid her feet dangling a foot off the ground as her brother was so tall. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Aren't you?" He asked back setting her down.

"Nice try." Kagome mocked with a smile. "But class doesn't start until 11. Speaking of which. How do you like the new station?"

"It's great." Souta said taking off his jacket and setting it on her coat rack. Underneath it he wore a pair of black pants and a pressed blue shirt complete with a gun holster hooked onto his own personal utility belt that contained pepper spray, a billy-club, and his badge. "Everyone is real nice."

"I'm glad." Kagome said. "You want some food before you go in?"

"Nah." He said with a smile. "Natty already fed me." He patted his belly appreciatively as it was still full of his wife's delicious cooking.

"Coffee, then?" Kagome asked.

"Well, alright. Maybe in a to-go cup?" He asked hopefully with a pitiful look on his face. "The mud they serve at the station just doesn't measure up."

Kagome laughed and walked down the hall into her kitchen.

"You know sis," He said cautiously and Kagome fought the urge to sigh as he brought up a well worn subject. "I know this is a nice house and everything but...."

"But what?" Kagomeasked knowing exactly what as she put some freshly ground coffee beans into her coffee maker.

"I just don't like the idea of you being up here all on your own." He said at last. "It's a nice house but the security is terrible. You don't even lock your door."

Kagome sniffed as she tried to ignore his point. She adored her wooden house perched at the top of a steep cliff. Not only did she have a killer view but the house was surrounded by a field that filled with flowers during the spring making her house look like the cover of a postcard. It was two story with a balcony extending out of the back giving her another view of the water right out of her bedroom. The floors were hardwood and the wall paper a light beige that calmed her more than blank white. Most of her furniter was wooden, like her coffee table and entertainment center, but her couches and her large bed were so soft and comfortable she sank right into them.

Her house was also 2 miles from the city giving her a good view as she looked down on it through the small woods about a mile down her dirt road. She had no neighbors and the climb was too much for loud teenagers to come wondering up and bothering her.

However Souta seemed to think her location was a bad thing as she was so far from any help at all. He also didn't like that she was so lax about her own security and forgot to lock her doors on occasion. It was not like she did it on purpose and there wasn't anyone to bug her anyway.

"I am not leaving. I just finished the payments." Kagome said turning on the coffee maker and turning to Souta. "Besides, I like it up here and I have plenty of protection."

"Like that gun in your room? Do you even know how to work it?" he asked leaning on her island.

"Of course I do." she lied.

"Or your fierce and mighty guard cat?" He asked looking at her dining room table and the large fat cat laying on its side in the center snoring away.

"I was actually thinking of getting a dog." she said holding her head high andwalking aroundthe island to pet the over sized and lazy feline.

"Great. You can have a lazy and fat cat and a lazy and fat dog." He shook his head. "Kags, me and Natty have plenty of room. You could come stay with us."

"You do not have plenty of room, you liar." Kagome said walking to her fridge and opening it. "Especially not since you've had little Jay. How is my adorably nephew anyway?" She smiled wide at the thought of her 2 month old nephew.

"He's great." Souta smiled. "He slept the whole night through last night. I got really excited but Natty said not to expect a miracle everyday."

Kagome giggled as she grabbed a carton of eggs. She was thinking about washing down her popcorn with an omelet.

"And don't change the subject. I still want you to come and live with us, Jay or no Jay." He told her sternly.

Kagome shook her head andgrabbed a pan from the rack above her island. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: I am not moving in with you and Natty when I have a perfectly good home here."

"It would help me sleep at night." He said in a sing-song voice.

"So would TylenolPM." She said back in the same kind of voice.

"Seriously sis," he said all joking aside, "I really wish you would live in the city where it's safer."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, the city filled with muggers, rapists, and thieves is so-o much better than the place where the only threat I have is Boyou eating all my food."

"I'm fine." She said firmly as Souta opened his mouth again. "Nothing is going to happen to me and if something does I have a big bad cop for a brother to help me out." Her sentence was punctuated by the alarm on the coffee maker going off.

She turned and grabbed a mug with a lid out of her pantry to put it in.

Souta sighed knowing he had, once again, lost the battle.

She filled the mug with the steaming brown fluid, snapped the cap on then turned to him and held it out. "Now get out of my house and go solve crimes."

He grabbed the mug then leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"I guess I'll see you later." he said.

"Bye." she said back with a regretful smile.

* * *

"Morning, class." Kagome called a professional once again as she walked briskly into the classroom full of chattering students.

"Whats up?" Gates asked a big grin on his face.

"Not your grade." Kagome replied back instantly.

"Oh, that's cold, Miss." he complained his smile still wide.

"Hey, uh, Ms. Higurashi?" one of the boys in the back called raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Luther?" Kagome asked grabbing her trusty marker.

"I was wondering about the homework you set us."

"What about it?" Kagome said so used to having to drag things out of her students it didn't even bother her anymore.

"Well, just the subject of the paper."

"I thought it was pretty clear. What don't you get?" she asked.

"The subject its self. 'Anyone can change. Explain and give examples.'" he read out of his notebook.

"What about it?" Kagome asked pretty sure even a 2ndgrader could understand.

"Well it's just that, not everybody can change, you know?" he smiled ruefully.

"Really?" Kagome asked smiling. She loved it when her students actually thought for themselves. It made such a nice change sometimes. "Explain that theory." She sat in her desk and looked at him happily.

"It's just that, I mean people can change to an extent. Like smokers quite or such. But people's basic nature doesn't change does it?"

"Does it?" Kagome asked back.

"Well, no." he said. "I mean, a murderer will always be a murderer, won't he?"

"By label, yes." Kagome said. "But if you can make the murderer see how what he has done was wrong and how to change he will no longer be a murderer."

"No." Luther said shaking his head. "Like uh....serial killers. They will always kill the kind they kill won't they?"

"Will they?" Kagome repeated his question again. "Let's think about that." She opened the larger and more detailed text book on her desk and opened it to human behavior. "Define serial killer."

"Serial killer: A person who murders usually three or more people over a period of more than 30 days with a 'cooling off' period between each murder, whose motivation for killing is largely based on psychological gratification. Often a sexual element is involved with the killings. The murders may have been attempted or completed in a similar fashion and the victims may have had something in common, for example occupation,race, appearance, gender, or age group." the punk girl read from her book.

"Correct." Kagome said. "Now, in more basic terms, a serial killer is someone who attacks a specific group of people. They usually have something in commoneven if it is not obvious. Now if you decided to make a serial killer see the error of his ways, the first step would be to find out why he wanted this particular group dead. Once you have that figured out, you work to fix that anger. Much like a marriage councilor with a fighting couple."

"I just don't think anyone can change." Luther said again.

"I'll prove it to you." Kagome said smiling at him. "Anyone can change for any reason at all, and I'll prove it."

* * *

Inuyasha sharpened his knife and for just a moment imagined taking it to his head. Not his neck or anything. Just to his ears. Because his ears weren't on the side of his head like normal peoples. In fact, they weren't even the same shape as other peoples.

Dog ears.

Nasty, degrading, humiliating dog ears perched evilly on top of his head.

He sighed in frustration. Soon, soon. He told himself.

His room in his partner's mansion had no mirrors, nor did his bathroom. He despised his reflection. The nasty traingled on his head, his eyes, gold and bright as the sun, and hair that grew silver and refused to take any color of any dye he put on it. He looked at his clawed hand in disgust.

Sure he was strong, sure he had sensed far beyond the normal human senses, but he was freak! A total deformed monster.

But if he had his way, that would all change very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, sorry for my stupid mix up. I really am hopeless. '-.-


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

Well I think it is time for a bit of Inuyasha action!!! A story needs its hero and not just mentioned every now and then!!! PS. I'm looking for a good story but I seem to have all the rotten luck in finding them. Help me please! You writer begs of you!!!

**Act 1 Scene 3**

Inuyasha opened the door in peered inside.

"Mya?" He called out. "Mya!"

The room was full of electronic equipment beeping and buzzing and whirling. Cords hung everywhere and in random thicknesses on the ceiling. A large metal cage protected a large computer that was whirring at top speed with writing Inuyasha didn't understand flying across it.

"Mya!" He called again.

"What?" she called back dropping upside down from the catwalk on her ceiling.

"What were you doing up there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Welding." she smiled big and held up the torch in her hand that she had just turned off.

"Have you got the things I asked you for?" he said changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah! They're over there." she pointed to a big metal desk covered in dings and bumps where a pile of electronics, all of them off, lay.

"Is that all of it?" Inuyasha asked without a doubt in his mind.

"Of course!" Mya smiled wide. "Woh!" She started teetering dangerously from her precarious hold on the cat walk.

"I got you." Inuyasha held out his arms but Mya put up her hand and stopped him.

"I'm okay! It's gone now!" No sooner than she finished the sentence then she fell off the grill like catwalk and on her ass with a cry of surprise. "Owie!" she said with a pouty frown.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Inuyasha said gently kneeling next to her. Mya was like a little sister to him. A sweet, caring, slightly niave little sister.

"I'm fine." she said with her signature big smile. She placed the dark goggles that had been covering her eyes on her head and wiped her brow with the thick gloves on her delicate hands. A whiz with technology, she was slightly to caring and saw it as her mission in life to make others happy. Which is how she got started making tech for Inuyasha in the first place.

At only 24, she was a genious and unlike most nerds, totally beautiful. Her hair was gold. That was the only word for it. Blond was too vague and brown too dull. It was like sweet melted honey with a single white strip on the right side of her face that, just like Inuyasha's hair, grew that way. Waist length wavy hair was probably not the smartest thing for some one who welded a lot to have, but she managed just fine.

Her eyes shinned like the bright blue sea and never lost that tiny little sparkle that made her so endearing.

Inuyasha, confident that she wasn't seriously injured, stood up and started examining the things she had made for him. Not that he thought they might not work. If Mya made it, it worked.

"You haven't been working too hard have you?" he asked her examining the radar she had made to fit on his wrist. It detected any living presence within 50 geet of himself and was 20% smaller than the last model.

"I've been taking time off to draw. I made a new one. Want to see?" Her voice was suddenly eager and excited.

"Sure." Inuyasha said setting down the radar. He had a red bandanna tied firmly on his head to hide his disgraceful ears. His pants were black and baggy and his shirt was the same kind of red as his bandanna and clung to his muscular chest.

Not that Mya cared. Inuyasha was her precious elder brother, always had been, always would be.

She opened a big metal locker and picked out from a large stack of papers the one on top. "Look!" she smiled innocently and held the picture up to his face.

Inuyasha took it from her and set his eyes on the most perfect hand drawn picture of a horse he had ever seen. Including the masterpieces she had created before it.

"It's beautiful." He said honestly.

"Do you want it?" she asked with a shy smile.

"I couldn't take this one." He objected amazed at her ability to humble him so completely. "It's so perfect."

"But I drew him just for you." Mya protested. "He's yours!"

"Thank you, Mya." Inuyasha said and gave her a one armed hug with his eyes still glued to the water colored painting. "I'll treasure it."

Mya kissed his cheek. "Take your stuff and get out of my work shop." she chastised gently.

He kissed her forehead and let her go. "You be careful with this stuff, you hear?" he told her gathering the supplies and putting it into a large bag that hung over his shoulder.

"I will." She promised her hands held behind her back.

He took one last look at her before he left and marveled for a second. How one so innocent and so pure had ended up making tech for his illegal activities, he would never be able to comprehend.

* * *

"Got the stuff." Inuyasha said his voice much gruffer as he laid the tech out on the table with the blueprints.

"Why won't you ever let me see this angel of yours?" His partner asked running his finger down the edge of the nearest gadget, a case that held tiny explosives with just enough power packed in one to blow the head off a screw.

"Naraku, you are not contaminating her mind." Inuyasha said. "I will tell you a million times if I have to."

In their partnership, Naraku was the funds. He was rich and powerful and knew the objects to gather. Inuyasha was the gatherer. He had contacts Naraku didn't in the underground world and he had skills that Naraku needed to get the objects of his desires. He also insisted on being some where near every heist so he ended up being the get away car more often then not. After all, how many people did you meet that stole art and drove a Ferrari away from the scene?

Naraku smirked. He was quite handsome. His hair was black as night and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His body was well sculpted, strong and firm, and he had lots of money with a thriving business. However there was no life in those eyes of his. Dead and uncaring, they looked out at the world without a single emotion. Some times he would feel anger or maybe a sick joy like when Inuyasha successfully stole a particularly difficult piece.

"I don't want to contaminate her." he protested but his eyes revealed the lie.

"You're not meeting her." Inuyasha said without looking at him. He was busy trying to work out a new gadget he hadn't used before. Mya had been nice enough to enclose instructions.

Naraku picked up a sheet of paper off his desk and looked it over. "I have everything set for tonight." He smiled. "The last one. I can't wait." In fact butterflies of excitement were flying around in his stomach at the thought of finally completing his collection.

"You have the travel plans ready?" Inuyasha asked pushing a few buttons on the video disturber.

"Two fake passports out of the country complete with luggage and fake pasts in case they look." Naraku put the paper away in the locked drawer of the large oak desk.

"I still don't think any one will buy us being brothers." Inuyasha said finally turning the machine on.

"Half-brothers. On the mothers side." Naraku grinned darkly.

Inuyasha shrugged. It wasn't his job to get them there, just to get the stuff to use when they got there.

"Enough about me, how are things on your end?" Naraku said as if reading his mind.

"You got the car ready?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Of course." Naraku answered with a smug smile.

"Then I'm ready." Inuyasha said still not looking as the machine in his hands beeped signaling it had power over the cameras in the immediate area.

* * *

"Boyou?" Kagome called setting food on the floor.

As if by magic, the cat came walking into the room and walked right to his food bowl.

"How come you only ever come when I have food?" Kagome asked standing up and looking down at the cat who didn't seem to have heard her.

Friday afternoons were her favorite, it was the first hours of her weekend off. No sooner had she stepped in the door than her suit had come off and her sweats and pretty socks, a blue pair with the words 'Hi!' written in purple scattered all around.

Shaking her head at her lazy cat who moved like lightning when food was involved, she turned to the stove where her spaghetti was boiling.

"You know Boyou," Kagome said quietly to the cat who didn't care she was talking. "I know I said I would prove people can change but how do I do that?"

* * *

Inuyasha climbed into the black suit he wore for his jobs. The feet were padded on the bottom so he could walk without making a sound and it was water proof, he still wasn't exactly sure why. He snapped on the belt Mya had made to hold the many tech objects she would give him. Everything had a pouch that zipped shut firmly, also waterproof.

Over that he put on a bullet proof vest. It couldn't handle close range shots, but from a certain distance it was effective.

His hands had been covered in leather gloves and tied securely to his wrist. He had on no jewelry to shine and give him away. His only problem was, as always, his damned hair and ears. A black skull cap covered his ears but it wasn't big enough to fit the long silver strands. Those he had to braid while wishing his hair could take dye.

To hide his eye color and protect himself from any thing that could potentially harm his eyes, he slipped on a pair of black goggles. He could see out, no one else could see in. They also served the purpose of showing him sensory lights. Very useful if not entirely sexy.

At last, he slipped the tiny communicator on his ear and Naraku's voice filled his head. "_Mike check. Can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear." Inuyasha said.

"_The get out of my house and get going."_

"Don't yell at me. Besides, I'm in my house."

_"For once."_Naraku sneered.

He opened the window and reached up and grabbed to ledge of the roof. His apartment was on the top floor of a large building a mere mile and a half from his target.

Without as sound, he hoisted himself out the window and onto the roof. He bent down low and ran across it towards the Tokyo Museum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews please!!!!


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

Today, a little late I might admit, we honor the passing of what was once a fine black man turned creepy white dude but forever pop star. Of course I mean the tragic passing of Micheal Jackson, dead at fifty of a heart attack. I am not really a big fan of his, not only because of the whole child molester thing, but mostly because I didn't really like his songs. But there is one I'm fond of, I'm speaking, of course, of Thriller. A great and rhythmic song. So because I was listening to it, and still am, we honor Mr. Jackson with three dots of silence.

...

**Act 1 Scene 4**

Inuyasha moved like the shadows he blended with so perfectly.

Silent.

Strong.

Confident.

His super enhanced senses, a gift from the deformation he had acquired, let him smell as a human never smelled.

The feaces of the pigens scattered over the roofs. Humans. Their scents, their food, their waste. The smog in the air and the smoke from a chimney.

He heard like no one could.

The beating of a rap song, the words lost in the distance. A TV blaring mixing with so many others. Human voices. Human heart beats.

He saw like the darkness was his day.

The gold of his eyes shinned, the very reason for his goggles, illuminating the path ahead of him. Even without the street lamps, the neon signs, the lights from apartments and business buildings lighting his way, he would have seen every step of his journey.

The strength of three grown men let him push himself from one rooftop to another with ease. The stamina he had been blessed with kept his breathing even and his body sweat free.

Oh, he couldn't wait until he could be rid of it all and become a normal human like the rest of them.

He picked of the speed knowing that if he could just make it and get the object him and Naraku would leave for their goal. Leave to free him of the curse of his birth.

* * *

"Hey, Boyou?" Kagome turned to look at the fat cat who had migrated to the living room and now lay on his side on the Lay-Z-Boy. What Kagome thought of as 'Boyou's Chair'. "How about a movie night?" she asked with a smile.

It was only when she returned to the kitchen to pop some microwave popcorn in the microwave that she realized she had been talking to a cat. "Great. Now I'm losing my mind. The psychologist who fell off her rocker. What a great news heading. And now I'm talking to myself." she shook her head at her insanity and started the microwave.

"Boyou, I think I've lived alone too long." the only response she got was silence. "I think it's time I started dating. How would you like another man around the house?"

This time she got a long suffering 'meow'.

"Thanks for your support." she mumbled as the popcorn started popping.

* * *

The museum in his sights had been set on a long lawn for the outdoor art with a long path that had been lined with trees with long branches.

Perfect. He loved it when people made his job easier.

His entrance was a hole on the roof covered by a grill that had been a part of the old ventilation system. When the new system had been put in they had blocked off the old one, but they hadn't removed it.

He took the tiny bombs out of the case and set them on top of the four screws.

He didn't need to move away when he set them off. The blast was so small it didn't even 'boom'. It made a sound more like, 'Poh.'

But it was all the force he needed. The screws holding on the metal covering came right off, followed seconds later by the covering.

"I'm in." Inuyasha whispered as he dropped himself quietly into the large metal vent.

His entrence was announced by a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder in the dark sky.

"_What perfect weather for our victory." _Naraku said into his ear.

Inuyasha didn't respond, he was concentrating on moving through the loud and echoing air vent without making a sound.

To minimize the sound, he slid his body instead of crawling. His black suit made a hissing sound as it scooted forward, but only loud enough for Inuyasha to pick up.

"_A guard will pass your location in ten seconds."_Naraku warned and Inuyasha froze.

With his enhanced hearing, he could detect the sound the guard's shoes made as he walked down the hall.

_"You can move......Now!" _

He knew Naraku wouldn't lead him wrong, so he started moving again. Just in case, after all, who trusted a thief, he checked the human heat detector on his wrist. The only glow he could see was his own.

* * *

A particularly loud clap of thunder made Boyou, who had been sleeping peacefully, jump up and glare at the ceiling.

"Don't worry. It's just a storm." Kagome soothed picking Transformers to put in the DVD player.

"Meow." he answered then laid his head back on his paws.

"Lazy cat." she mumbled.

The next thunder boom shook her house a little.

"Maybe it would be smart to get some candles why I can still see." Kagome said putting down the movie and the cup of hot chocolate. She headed towards the kitchen where she kept her emergency candles in a drawer with a lighter.

* * *

A really loud thunder clap shook the vent system.

"_This is turning into a good one." _Naraku said and Inuyasha didn't need to see him to know he was smiling at the sky.

He rolled his eyes and continued his journey forward.

_"Turn left at the next corner then keep going until you reach the end. It's there."_

Inuyasha licked his lips in anticipation and his scooting got faster.

So close. So close.

He saw the corner just up ahead and hoped his beating heart wasn't as loud as he thought it was.

* * *

"This is nice." Kagome said lighting the candles and pressing play on the movie. "We'll stay in, watch a few movies, eat some popcorn."

Boyou didn't respond.

* * *

"_The guard is leaving the room...Hold on...He's locking the door....Go!"_

Acting fast in case the guard decided he forgot something, Inuyasha untightened the screws on the next vent covering. By hand this time.

He moved it and saw the the ceiling piece that had covered the cover in his way. That the cut carefully and stored it on top of the covering in front of him.

His goggles showed him a maze of red lights invisible to he naked eye.

From his pocket, he grabbed the video stealer thing and activated it.

* * *

Joe looked up at the screens from behind his newspaper. Everything was quiet except for the other guards roaming around.

He looked back down just in time to miss one screen on the far left flash.

* * *

Inuyasha set the device with the covering and ceiling and lowered himself into the room. He was completely invisible on the cameras.

With his feet carefully planted between the red beams, he looked up and saw the target.

_"Is it as gorgeous as I think it is?" _Naraku asked.

Inuyasha ignored him and walked forward.

Their target this time was a simple necklace. The only reason it resided in the museum was because it was as ancient as the Journals, and the Stone, and the Bible. It lay shining in its own little case apart from every thing else. This necklace was so old it didn't belong with the other ones, centuries younger than the others

It was gold. Precious and perfect gold. A precious metal that withstood the flow of time. It had been shaped as a heart, unusual enough for the time it had been cast. But it also had a thing chain. Delicately braided and almost impossible from the time period it had been created. Tiny rubies outlined the golden heart without a single one missing.

Another unusual thing.

It had been Virgin's. Her necklace buried in the ruble and remains of a stone palace that time had collapsed. A word was written on the front and Inuyasha knew enough from the ancient Bible to read it.

'My Love.'

A gift to Virgin, from her husband and king. An artifact he needed desperately.

He didn't know why, Naraku had just told him that it was the last piece and the most important.

Carefully, he took out a scalple like thing but the blade was not made of metal. It was tipped with diamond. Rock hard and beautiful, it was the only thing that could cut the glass.

Working fast, the guard had to return when making his rounds, he cut a hole in the case. Using his claws, he grabbed the circle and popped it out. He set it on the top of the case.

The rest had to be lightning quick.

He reached in.

Took a deep breath.

Grabbed the necklace.

* * *

Joe looked up as the alarm started blaring.

His newspaper fell to the floor as he jumped to his feet and started checking the monitors.

"_Joe, you see anything_!" his radio blared at his hip.

He reached down and unhooked it. "Nothing! Everything is quiet on the screens. Check it out!"

_"Copy."_

* * *

The guard ran down the hallways flashing his light into each exhibit room but they were all empty.

He turned the corner to his last room, the ancient jewelry room.

He just did a quick scan. Nobody was inside. Everything looked peaceful. He moved on.

* * *

With the duck tape holding the ceiling on for now, no one would notice it had been cut out for a while. They would check to see if someone was inside first.

The necklace was safe in the front of his shirt. He had considered putting it in the pouches of his belt but he didn't have any room. He couldn't leave the tech behind.

_"Move quick!" _Naraku ordered. _"They won't hear you with all the noise they're making."_

Inuyasha did speed up, but caution kept him as silent as before. No way would he lose now. Not in the home stretch.

* * *

Joe groaned as all the power shut off after another loud clap of lightning.

He groaned but the back up generators kicked back on after a second.

* * *

"Good thing we were prepared. Huh, Boyou?" Kagome said as the storm cut the movie off right when Sam was being attacked by the 'cop'.

The cat slept on, oblivious to the lack of electricity.

"Please, Boyou, don't freak out." Kagome said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "If I didn't know you better I would say you had died."

His leg twitched in response.

* * *

Inuyasha climbed out of the vent and carefully put the cover back on.

Telling himself not to congratulate himself yet, he ran across the roof and jumped silently into the long branched trees that provided his way in.

"_You're doing good. I'm parked on Fifth Avenue. Get your ass down here quick so we can leave." _Naraku said.

Inuyasha, again, didn't answer him. The guards were running like ants below him shouting to each other. He found it amazing that nobody ever thought to look _up._

He jumped from the last tree to the surrounding wall, and from there into the tall bushed lining the wall on the street.

Those he ran behind following the sidewalk. Naraku had planned to park on Fifth Avenue as it was a street far enough away not to suspect him, and close enough Inuyasha could run to him.

* * *

Naraku unhooked the ear piece and turned it off. He closed the laptop that had been linked to a camera on the ear piece of Inuyasha's and slipped it into the bag.

Calmly, he placed it in the backseat but brought back another case. It was as flat as the other one but smaller.

With no expression on his face, he unlocked it and brought out the slick hand gun from inside. He loaded it calmly, and then, almost lovingly, slipped the silencer on the barrel.

He looked up and saw a shadow detach itself from the wall and head towards the car.

Quickly, Naraku stored the gun under his seat and put the case in the back.

The door opened and Inuyasha slipped inside with a triumphant smile. "I got it!" He said.

"Good. Let's go." He put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

"Umm, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as they pulled out of town. "The airport is not back here."

"I know." Naraku said stopping the car.

Inuyasha smiled nervously, "Then what are we doing here?"

Naraku reached under his seat and grabbed the gun and pointed it at Inuyasha's head.

The smile slid off his face and he looked between Naraku and the .45.

"Sorry, Inuyasha." Naraku said holding up his other hand.

"Should have known." Inuyasha said.

Naraku shrugged. "It's not personal, Inuyasha. It's just business. Hand over the belt." He held out his other arm.

Inuyasha just stared at him.

Naraku sighed. "I would hate to kill you, Inuyasha. You have such talent. But I will if I must. Now hand over your belt, I know you put the necklace there."

Without taking his eyes off of Naraku, Inuyasha unhooked his belt and held it up.

"If you please?" Naraku said taking it.

Inuyasha didn't need to be told what to do. He opened the door and got out. All without taking his eyes off the gun.

Naraku rolled down the window and looked out at Inuyasha standing in the pouring rain.

"I really must thank you, Inuyasha." Naraku said sincerely. "I could never have done it without you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Oh, and one more thing." Naraku didn't take his cold dead eyes off of Inuyasha. "You didn't really expect me to spare you, did you?"

He shot the gun right at Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha fell backwards into the grass.

"Such a waste." Naraku frowned.

He rolled up his window and turned around. Back towards the city.

* * *

Kagome yawned. "I don't think the lights will be coming back on anytime soon, Boyou." The cat ignored her in favor of his nap. "I think we'll reschedule movie night for tomorrow."

She got up and stretched.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned and turned on his side.

He was lucky.

Naraku wasn't the expert on guns like Inuyasha was.

Knowing that the bruise he felt now would be nothing compared to the one he felt tomorrow, he used his claws to dig out the bullet. It had just barely pierced his skin.

He was damned lucky.

Silencers were good for deadening the sound of a bullet but they were double edged swords. They also reduced the speed of the bullet. That coupled with Inuyasha bullet proof best and the distance he had carefully made between himself and the barrel, he had just barely escaped that alive.

He clenched the bullet in his fist and lifted his head.

There was a house at the top of a cliff. There was a light in the bottom window. It was flickering, so a fire or a candle.

Either way someone lived there.

Trying to ignore the extreme pain in his chest, he got to his knees and started dragging himself to the house.

* * *

"Are you going to sleep down here tonight?" Kagome asked Boyou thinking, again, that she was nuts for talking to her cat.

Boyou made a show of yawning. Then he climbed slowly off the Lay-Z-Boy and started walking slowly up the stairs. As if it was a passing thought and Kagome hadn't suggested it.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to blow out her candles.

She jumped at a loud thud from her kitchen. It sounded like her back door had slammed open.

Maybe the wind?

Telling herself that it was the wind and that she hadn't locked the door, she walked into her kitchen. Despite her own calming thoughts, she felt fear in her belly.

The kitchen was empty. It was dark and wet now as the back door was flapping in the wind.

Calling herself silly for worrying, she walked around the island and closed the door.

She turned around and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I think that's enough for now.


	5. Act 2 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

Well of course I'm going to put the other characters in here. All in good time my dears, all in good time. But the one who said I should make it rated M and add a lemon, I don't know. I've never written a lemon, honestly. I don't know if I'd been good at it. Besides, it is ultimately up to you guys. I write according to what you want. Oh, and one more thing before Act 2, I have a fan on here, a new writer, and she's really good! Of course she's really good. I wouldn't be bragging on her if she wasn't. So do me a favor and go read her story, it's her first one, called New Forest Academy by Inuyashafangirl101. She's on my favorite authors list so go look her up and check out her story. Please, she's good and a new writer always needs support! Actually, all writers need support to be honest. We'd be no where without our precious fans, *sighs dramatically*

**Act 2 Scene 1**

Her heart started beating fast. Her breath became labored. The spaghetti and popcorn in her stomach felt like lead on her delicate insides. Her eyes were wide and she broke into a cold sweat.

The door hadn't opened on its own. It had help.

A man.

Not just any man. A criminal.

Her instincts screamed it.

He was wearing all black with his hair bound tight and looking at her through dark and unforgiving goggles. One hand, the one she wasn't worrying about, was clasped firmly to his chest as if it ached.

The other was pointing something at her. She couldn't see it in the dark but she did know that no one pointed some thing nice at you with that look on their face.

"Don't scream." His voice was horse but strong. "Don't move."

He didn't need to tell her. She was frozen where she stood with fear paralyzing her body. She suddenly wished she knew how to operate the gun that was stored in a locked box in her closet.

Her hand started shaking but he ignored it.

"Don't turn on the lights." He ordered next.

She knew that her key to survival was keeping him happy. "The power is off from the storm." she whispered.

"Good, good." his breathing was getting shallow. A bullet in the chest, even if it didn't penetrate fully, was still a hell of a blow.

The doctor in her noticed his distress right away. "You're hurt." Her voice was calm now as well. She was hiding behind the mask of the psychologist.

"It's nothing!" He barked turning his attention back to her. He needed to keep the situation under control. If he lost control he would lose so much more.

"Let me help you." Kagome said calmly holding up her hands. If you saw someones hands up and empty you instinctively felt as if they had nothing to hide. It was a small amount of comfort. She hoped it worked.

"I don't need your kind of 'help'." The wound was starting to burn now. Even more than before.

"You need a hospital." Kagome kept her voice even knowing hysterics would help neither of them.

"Don't you dare call anyone! I mean it!" He jabbed the gun at her as if to drive the point home.

"Okay. Okay." Kagome said. "I'm a doctor." she left out the fact that she wasn't a medical doctor. "I can help."

"You're lying!" he growled. "And I don't need a doctor." His hand started shaking traitorously.

"Let me look." Kagome insisted. _Make him comfortable, _she thought. _Don't scare him._

The psychologist in her had already analyzed the situation giving her more information than most people would get. He was hurt. That was obvious by the way he held his chest and how he was shaking. His eyes were darting quickly and his breathing was fast. He was scared or very nervous or both. The way he held the thing in his hand showed he was knowledgeable about weaponry.

So a scared crook who had been injured, probably by a partner or someone he trusted. He had probably been left some where in the fields around her house or he wouldn't have crawled two miles or more just to break into her house. And he definitely crawled as there was mud staining his pants and her floor.

"You're alright." she said using a voice a mother would hoping it would sooth his nerves. "It's okay. Let me see your wound."

"Stay away." Inuyasha commanded though she had gotten no closer to him.

His vision was starting and he resisted the urge to shake his head to clear it. He couldn't let her see he was weak in any way.

"You do what I say!" he said blinking knowing she couldn't see him do that too much from behind his goggles.

"Okay. I will." she promised.

"Don't call anyone." he said laying down his ground rules. "Is there anyone else in this house?"

"Just my cat." Kagome said honestly.

Inuyasha looked at her like he didn't believe her. She knew he didn't, after all what woman would live alone with not even neighbors to go to if she needed help?

His vision was going.

No!

He had to stay awake. He couldn't let her see him vulnerable.

His breathing was getting more shallow and Kagome was really started to worry. Though why she would worry about some one who had broken into her house and held her at gunpoint was beyond her.

She watched as he had an internal battle with himself. Stay awake. Don't show weakness. Be strong. Be unconquerable.

He started tipping sideways and his arm lowered slightly but she still didn't move. She needed to let him pass out. For his own health. That way she could help him.

His arm collapsed on the ground but his body was still tense with pain and the fight to stay up.

Stay awake. Stay awake. Stay...Stay awake...Awa...St...

His muscles suddenly relaxed and he tilted some more.

Confident he had lost consciousness, she lowered her hands.

"Alright. Let's get to work."

* * *

Something was cool on his forehead. It was trickling down into his hair. He felt like he had been punched in the chest with an iron fist attached the most wicked spring on earth in the jack-in-the-box from hell.

His eyes opened slowly. Why was everything dark? It was tinted as if he was looking through a car window.

Some one was dabbing his forehead.

He sat up with a cry and looked around him taking in his surroundings.

He was in a bed? How did he get there? There were curtains on the window that had been drawn shut. The storm still raged outside but there was a light on in the ceiling so the power must have come back on.

"It's okay." some one beside him said.

He jerked around and saw her. The girl from the kitchen. She looked much better in the light. Her hair was dark and shiny even if it had been pulled back messily. Her eyes were brown and just a little worried. Her hands were up and in one she held a wet rag.

But why did everything look so dark?

He reached up and the felt the goggles still on his face.

"I didn't look." the girl said. "I didn't even remove your hat."

Inuyasha's hands traveled upward and felt the familiar cloth of his hat. But when he looked down he saw that he chest was bare except for a white bandage.

"It was a bullet wound, right?" she asked.

He looked at her but didn't answer. He had lost. He no longer had control. She had probably already called the cops and was just trying to keep him calm until they arrived.

"I'm not a medical doctor but I checked inside it. I didn't see a bullet. So I just bandaged it." her voice was calm and steady and her eyes were open and honest as if trying to will him to believe her. "Your shirt and vest are over there." she pointed to a corner where the said items lay in a pile.

Suddenly the memory of the necklace came back to him. "Where is it?" he demanded. "Where's the necklace?"

"This one?" Kagome asked picking the shiny trinket up from the bedside table.

She had moved him to the guest room, which was thankfully on the first floor. She had tried to be gentle as he_ was_wounded but he was a six foot tall man and Kagome only weighed 180 pounds.

He snatched it from her then let one dark chuckle out. "Doesn't matter anyway. Bet you already called the cops, huh?"

"No." Kagome shook her head. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't wanting you feeding me sleeping pills or something while you wait for the cops." he growled not believing a word she said.

"I didn't call the police." she said looking him dead in the eyes.

He glared at her but still didn't believe her.

"You should get some rest." she said after a second and grabbed the bowl of water off the floor and made to stand up.

He grabbed her arm. Her eyes got wide. His arm had moved like lightning. She didn't even see him move.

"You're staying in here with me." he growled. "Don't you dare leave."

She looked up from his arm. "Alright." she said and set the bowl back down. "My name is Kagome." she spoke clearly. "What is yours?"

"Phantom." he said using the name the papers had given him. He released her arm.

"Phantom? As in _The_ Phantom?" she asked stunned again.

"That's right." he sneered. Maybe his reputation would save him. "So don't do anything stupid." Remembering, he looked around.

"Looking for your uh...'gun'?" Kagome said opening the draw and pulling out the taser he had pointed at her.

"Guess you caught me, huh?" Inuyasha growled at her.

"You came to me." she reminded him.

He sneered. He didn't like being out witted.

"You should get some rest." she said again.

"I don't think so." he glared at her.

"Very well." Kagome said then stood up. His hand was suddenly clasping her arm again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To sit down." she said pointing at the comfy chair in the corner.

Thinking he could catch her if she ran, he cautiously let her go. She didn't even look at the door. She walked right to the chair and sat down.

She should have called the police. She should have called Souta. Tied him up while he was knocked out and called 911. She absolutely shouldn't have put him in her guest room and cared for him. She shouldn't have tended his wounds. She should have ran while she had the chance.

But she did say that she would prove that anyone could change. And it was much better to start with a thief than a serial killer.

Plus, from what she could see, the man was_ sexy_ with a capitol 'S.' His chest, which she had gotten a very nice look at despite the bullet wound, was hard and firm. He had abs like a super model and a scar across his side and another on the opposite shoulder. His hair, from the braid sticking out from under the black cap, was a shining silver she didn't know human hand could make. He was tall, and his body was strong and she saw nothing wrong with him physically.

However he had let his nails grow out and then shaped them like claws. For some reason, that only added to his rugged looks.

Trying to ignore the reaction her body had to his, perfect in every way that it was, she tried convincing herself that she only held an intellectual interest in him. She snuggled in deeper in the arm chair, hoping that falling asleep would make him more comfortable.

She curled up like a cat, Inuyasha noticed. Her knees brought up to her chest turned on her side with her head resting on her elbows resting on the thick arm of the chair. Her eyes closed and he saw her will herself to sleep.

Why would she go to sleep with a known criminal in the room? He kept an eye on her as her muscles relaxed and her breathing got deep and even. He watched for a while but other than shifting her position once, she didn't twitch at all. She really fell asleep.

How did he know she hadn't called the police? Maybe this was all a clever ruse she had set up to lull him into a false sense of security. No one, not any one sane at least, kept a dangerous criminal in the house much less took care of him. He could 'convince' her to tell him the truth.

Oh, but he hated harming females. It went against the grain.

His mother had taught him, in the short time he had known her, how to be courteous to a lady. The only lesson she had instilled in her son before she took her last breath.

He leaned back against the pillows.

Naraku must have realized by now that the necklace wasn't in the belt. That meant he was probably coming back to search his body for it.

Inuyasha held up the golden jewelry and watched as it turned in small circles.

The most important piece and Inuyasha had it. Naraku may have everything else but he had the last and most important one. Inuyasha didn't know why it was important. Only that it was Virgin's and it was a key to the treasure he sought.

Naraku would notice sooner or later if he hadn't already. That meant he would come back and notice that Inuyasha's body wasn't there anymore. Thinking him dead, he would probably believe that the owner of this house, namely Kagome, had something to do with it. So he would come here, looking for her.

Eventually.

* * *

Naraku parked smugly in the airport. He reached over in the passenger chair and picked up the belt.

"Hmmm. His angel's technology. That could be useful." But it wasn't the modern he was looking for now. It was the old.

He opened the pockets. One at a time. Each time wondering if this one held the shining gold. Each one only showed him gleaming silver.

With a cry he threw the belt from it.

It wasn't in there. It was still with that bastard.

No problem, he told himself. It has only been about an hour or so. I'll just go back and get it.

Telling himself no one would go out in the storm anyway, he put his car in drive and turned around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So are you considering going to read Inuyashafangirl101's story??? If you're not you should!!!


	6. Act 2 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

Some people may wonder, 'How do you update so fast???' My secret is very simple. I love writing!!! Remember, I don't know what will happen until I write it so your surprise is the same as mine! If I don't update soon or don't finish I will never know what happened and that would make me very sad. Another thing that makes me very sad is that even I don't know what I'm planning. I'm starting to think I'm insane. T.T

**Act 2 Scene 2**

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around.

What happened? Did he fall asleep.

Light was streaming into the room through the closed drapes proving the storm was now just a memory.

He turned his head and saw Kagome, still curled around herself in the chair. Her neck would be hurting when she woke up.

Need for caution and want for comfort warred inside him but he finally got up and looked outside.

The woman lived on top of a cliff. Was she insane? All by herself where anything, like him showing up in the middle of the night could happen.

Naraku hadn't come over. Inuyasha still had the necklace in his hand and both him and Kagome were alive. So Naraku had definitely not come.

"You're awake."

He turned around. Kagome was rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

She yawned. "Are you hungry now?"

He glared at her. "Why are you helping me?"

Kagome shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said instantly. "People don't do something for nothing. You want something. Just tell me now. I don't like owing people things."

"No reason." Kagome half-lied as she stood up.

"There's always a reason." He pressed.

Kagome didn't respond. She walked towards the door and reached out to grab the knob.

Her wrist was suddenly caught in Phantom's hand again. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded to know.

"Even if you're not hungry, I am." she said plainly. When had he moved? She hadn't even heard him and he had been so fast.

Phantom just stared at her. Well she thought he was staring at her. He was still wearing his goggles.

She stared back. Trying to prove she had nothing to hide.

So a staring contest ensued. He had the advantage however. He had goggled that hid his eyes from hers.

They were inturupted by a loud knock on the front door.

They both looked away and froze.

The knock came again.

"Who are you expecting?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Trying to think how he had gotten so close so quickly, she cleared her throat.

"No one." she was whispering too.

Naraku, was what Inuyasha thought. He had come to see if Kagome had found the body yet.

They knocked again but this time it was accompanied by a voice. Loud enough to reach the guest room it boomed, "Kags! I know you're in there! Open the door."

"Souta." Kagome exclaimed.

"Who is it?" Phantom asked of her.

"My brother." she looked at him. "Please, I have to answer."

"No." He said immediately. "Just let him leave."

"You don't understand." Kagome whispered frantically.

"Kagome, are you sleeping? Don't make me climb the balcony to wake you up!" Souta yelled, his voice playful.

"He knows I never leave my house this early." she whispered lower, as if Souta had just walked in the room with them. "Besides he has a key. And he's a cop." His blood chilled. "If I don't answer him..."

"All the more reason not to answer him." Inuyasha growled pulling her against his chest.

Oh, goodness. She hadn't been pressed against a man in so long....

_Snap out of it girl!_

"He'll come right in." Kagome said urgently. "He'll think I'm sleeping."

Inuyasha was torn in himself. If he let Kagome go she might, no probably would, tell him Inuyasha was back here. If he didn't the cop might enter and check around. He needed some time.

Souta knocked again.

"Okay. Go." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

She didn't need to be told twice. She ran out of the room and down the hall.

She could hear Souta's key turning the lock.

"There you are." Souta said smiling walking right in.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Kagome sighed. "I gave you that key for emergencies. Not your morning coffee."

"Oh, but sissy, it's so-o-o-o good!" he stuck out his lip in a hilarious parody of a puppy dog pout.

Kagome laughed. "All right. Come on, so I can get you out of my house."

Her nerves were screaming the whole time she turned on the coffee maker. Souta's voice filled her mind with his pointless rabble.

"Hey, did you hear? Phantom stole something again last night. Glad he's not my man." Souta laughed and Kagome tried to ignore the forest of butterflies suddenly having races in her stomach.

"Oh, yeah? What did he steal?" Though she was pretty sure she knew.

"Just some old necklace. It's not important." Souta waved his hand as if it meant little. He picked an apple from the bowl of fruit on her counter and bit in. "In fact, the museum is saying that they're just happy it wasn't something more valuable. Compared to the other things, that necklace is worthless."

"Really?" Kagome asked hoping she was a better liar than she thought. "Who is on his case?"

"Uh, Perkins, three desks down, I think. Poor guy." Souta shook his head. "His desk is always full of so called 'sightings' and notes from the places he stole wondering when they'll get their stuff back. Don't envy him at all." he took another bite. "How do you always find the best apples and stuff."

"Because I know how to look and don't grab the first thing I see." Kagome smiled, happy the subject had changed.

The coffee maker dinged and she filled another mug, she always kept a stash for him that he brought back each week. "Now, leave. Hurry."

"Why the rush?" Souta asked throwing his apple into the trash can on the other side of the kitchen. "Score!"

"I want you out before you start asking me to move again. It will be the first time the subject hasn't come up and I'm in the mood for something different." Kagome said dully.

Souta laughed and took his coffee from her. "Okay, okay. I get the hint." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"You realize you have your own house, right?" Kagome called after him. The only answer she got was the shutting of the door.

She ran to the front door and looked out. Calmly, Souta walked to his car and drove off.

Kagome waited until his car had vanished into the city before letting out a sigh of relief.

She turned around and gasped with fright to find Phantom, fully clothed, standing right behind her.

"Why?" he demanded.

Inuyasha had left just as Kagome had. He had opened the window and jumped out. From there he had hidden in the big tree behind her house and listened to the entire conversation. If she had told her brother, he could have run off before they had realized he had left.

But she hadn't. She had been true to her word and not said a thing. They had talked about him. True. But it was the brother that brought him up.

"Why?" he repeated, confused.

"I promised." Kagome shrugged. "Hungry? I also have coffee."

"That doesn't mean shit." Inuyasha ignored her question. "Promises count for nothing. You want something. Tell me now!"

"Would you feel better if I asked you for something?" Kagome said looking at him plainly.

"Yes." Inuyasha said his body tense.

"Alright...uh..." her brain cast around for something he could do. "Let me wear that pretty necklace." she said at last.

"Absolutely no....Wait, what?" He had been about to deny her. Say no to whatever she asked but the request was so....lame. Just wear it? Not keep it? Not to give it back? Just wear it?

She really was insane.

"Let me try it on." Kagome said shrugging. "Then we can call it even."

"Are you serious?" He asked as if she was about to yell 'April Fools!'

"Sure, why not?" Kagome said waving her hand much like her brother had.

"No." Phantom said but it sounded more like a question.

"Oh, darn." Kagome shook her head. "All well. Hungry?" She walked past him to the kitchen.

Inuyasha followed her, stunned. She had kept her word. She wanted seemingly nothing. What was her motivation for this. Or maybe she _was _insane. Like mentally.

"Are you crazy?" he asked out loud making her laugh.

"I think so sometimes. Boyou!" she yelled out and placed some cat food on the floor.

"Boyou?" Inuyasha asked. But his question was answered when a really fat beige cat with brown socks ran, or rather waddled, inside to his food bowl. "So not only are you crazy, you're a crazy cat lady. Perfect." He threw up his hands in frustration.

"I told you I had a cat last night." Kagome said petting Boyou once then standing up.

"What do you want? Seriously! No one does something without wanting something in return." he cried.

"Some people do." Kagome said flicking his nose gently. "People call it 'kindness'."

"Never heard of it." Inuyasha muttered bitterly rubbing his nose though the hit hadn't hurt.

"You're free to leave at anytime, you know?" Kagome said opening her freezer and grabbing some Egos.

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You are." Kagome insisted sticking two frozen waffles in her toaster.

"So if I left now you wouldn't, say, call the cops?"

"The cops just left, remember?" Kagome said obviously.

Inuyasha kept his eye on her but moved toward her back door. "Then I'm leaving."

"Be careful." Kagome said smiling.

"I will. I'm going now." Inuyasha placed his hand on the door knob but she still didn't react.

"Have fun?" she waved.

"Bye." he walked out backwards.

"See you." She continued to smile.

He shut the door and jumped back into the tree. She didn't look out a window to see if he left. She didn't reopen her back door. He didn't hear the phone being picked up, though he did hear the toaster pop a few minutes later.

She acted as if it were a normal morning.

* * *

Kagome drizzled syrup on her waffles and hummed to herself. He hadn't left. She knew that without having to look. There was no way he could leave. His curiosity alone would keep him here. But he was also tied by the fact that she knew he was Phantom. He needed to stay to see if she called her brother to come back.

After she ate, she washed her dishes then walked upstairs to change.

Professor Higurashi was not needed today as it was Saturday. So on went a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a pot of gold on the front. New socks, a pair of purple ones with pink, blue, red, and orange dots, and her hair was brushed.

Nothing special, nothing different.

She knew he was watching her, and she stayed in her windowless bathroom to change after she took her shower.

Kagome almost felt him staring as she put her dirty clothes in the washing machine, took Transformers out of the DVD player and put it back in the case, and clean up the mess Inuyasha had made while he slept.

So when the door was knocked upon she thought immediatly of Inuyasha. She smiled and made towards the door.

An arm suddenly snaked around her waist and another slapped over her mouth covering her cry of surprise.

Someone whispered in her ear, "Don't make a sound."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*dances in place*


	7. Act 2 Scene 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

XP, you guys are soooo easy sometimes, lol!

**Act 2 Scene 3**

"Kagome, be quiet."

Her body stilled as she recognized the voice.

"Fan-fom?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Phantom said. He moved his hand and she turned around.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

They knocked again.

Kagome turned but he grabbed her arm. "You can't answer that." he whispered.

"Why not?" she said whispering as well.

"That's the guy who shot me." Inuyasha looked up and saw the all-too-familiar shadow through the cloudy glass. "His name is Naraku and he will kill you."

"Phantom, what...?"

"Just shut up and come with me." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

No sooner had he shut the door than she heard the tinkling of breaking glass.

"He's breaking in." Kagome said in dismay.

"I know. Quickly. Get on my back." he knelt down in front of her and held his hands behind himself to grab her.

"But..."

"Kagome. He. Will. Kill. You." He said through clenched teeth.

She heard heavy footfalls and she climbed onto his back.

Kagome gasped as he stood up and started running.

"You're fast!" she said in amazement.

The grass was passing by her in a blur at a speed matched by that of a car going down the highway. How he could see was beyond her comprehension.

"I don't think he saw us." Inuyasha said his feet moving quickly propelling them forward through the tall grasses.

A gunshot rang out. Followed by another. Then another.

Kagome squealed and buried her face in Phantom's neck.

"Bang, goes that theory." He said and picked up the already incredible pace.

"This is impossible." Kagome shrieked.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha asked his sensitive ears ringing. "You're screaming right in my ears.

"But no human can go this fast." Kagome said turning around and seeing her house disappearing behind the horizon.

"Yeah, I know." Phantom smirked.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked calmly. After a few minutes of running, and realizing Inuyasha wasn't going to get tired and stop or drop her, she finally calmed down. In fact, she was starting to enjoy the feel of the wind rushing in her face.

"A safe house." Phantom said looking straight ahead.

He saved her. He shouldn't have given a damn. Yet he did. After all she had covered for him and treated his wound. The one that had already healed on his chest. He owed her, no question. Besides, she wouldn't have been in danger at all if it wasn't for him.

"We're going to your house?" Kagome asked.

"No. Naraku knows where I live. That place isn't safe. We're heading to a friend's." he answered.

"Who?" Kagome asked. "And, more importantly, why?"

"Because Naraku doesn't know about her." He said taking her into some woods. He didn't even get her hit with a single stray branch.

"No. Why did you save me?" For he did save her. Even Kagome knew the sound of a gun going off though she had never heard it outside of the movies.

"You wanted to die?" Inuyasha asked back avoiding the question.

"Of course not." Kagome said obviously. "And to whome's house are we going?"

"A friend's." he said back.

"Yes, I got that." Kagome rolled her eyes. "What is her name?"

"Which one?" Phantom asked and chuckled. Kagome stared at him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's Sango. She's a real sweetie. She lives with her husband down on uh...Cherry, I think it was."

"You don't know where she lives?" Kagome asked. "Some safe house."

"Don't complain, wench." Phantom said looking behind him quickly as they escaped out the other side of the woods. "I don't know the street name but I know where she lives. She makes my fake ID's and stuff. And if you tell anyone that, I'll deny it."

"If I tell anyone anything _I'll _be arrested for aiding and abetting." Kagome said.

"Hey, that's true." He suddenly looked a little brighter. "I didn't think of it that way."

"Please, don't take the news so hard." Kagome said with no emotion in her voice.

* * *

"We'll take the back door." Inuyasha whispered from his place hiding them among Sango's bushes in her in back yard.

"You don't think that's kind of rude?" Kagome asked in a fierce whisper.

"I can't exactly go around front." Inuyasha sneered back. "There's just something in my clothes that screams, 'criminal!'."

He took off across the yard that was guarded by wooden fences.

"Men." Kagome rolled her eyes and walked after him.

He raised his fist and banged on her door.

"At least you're knocking." Kagome said her arms crossed. She didn't think she would have ruined her life this much by taking care of the guy. First the felony of taking him and hiding him from an officer of the law. Though Souta hadn't actually been looking for him. Then she was chased out of her home and dragged all the way out here hoping some woman she had never met would help her.

She looked up at the house. It wasn't a bad house. Not shabby and the backyard wasn't overgrown. There was even a porch set and a swinging chair. The house looked clean and taken care of.

Inuyasha banged again.

"Hold on! I'm coming! I'm pregnant you know." she heard someone gripe. Then the door was opened to reveal a rather strong looking woman with a bulging belly.

"Sango, you look beautiful." Phantom smiled very wide.

"Okay, Yash, what did you do?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"Must I need a reason to compliment such a striking and lovely woman?" He smiled innocently.

Sango just stared.

"Okay, I'm in trouble." he admitted sheepishly.

Sango looked at Kagome who had her arms crossed over her stomach. "She pregnant or something?"

Kagome made a sound of shock and looked down at her belly.

"Sango." Phantom rolled his eyes though no one could see. "Can we just come inside before someone sees me?"

"Yeah, get inside." she moved out of the way.

"Thank you." Phantom walked inside with Kagome following him asking, "I look pregnant?"

"Did that bastard knock you up?" Sango asked in her ear.

Kagome couldn't talk as she was in slight shock.

"Don't worry." she patted her arm. "Pregnancy is not that bad. But the mood swings are hell."

She rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Uh...Is...Is uh...It a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked trying to be polite.

"A boy." Sango smiled wide and the change from the grumpy person who answered the door to the sweet and gentle girl petting her unborn child was astounding. "By the way, I'm Sango. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you, too." she shoko her hand.

"Miroku!" Sango suddenly shouted. "Guests!"

"Coming, dear!"

Kagome heard the thump of someone falling off something followed by quick footsteps downstairs.

"Yash, is that you?" A man with long black hair asked. It looked a little ragged as if he had not cut it in some time and it was pulled back at the nape of his neck. He had beautiful and charming blue eyes, like the deepest part of the ocean. And he was built like a swimmer with a tight and lean body.

"What's up?" Phantom said.

"Man, you look like shit." Miroku smiled. "And who is this?" His voice suddenly changed as he laid eyes on Kagome. It got deeper and slightly seductive.

He was suddenly hit in the head with a spatula. "Don't take that tone of voice with her." Sango, at the other end of the implement growled.

"Sorry, my love." he smiled, chagrined. "My name is Miroku. And you are..."

"Kagome." she reached out and shook his head. "How do you do?"

"Even better since my little boy is on the way." He turned an almost worshipful look at his wife's belly.

"I'm hungry." Sango said.

"Let me make you something." Miroku said immediately and walked ot the fridge.

"How about we go in the living room where it's less cramped." Sango offered. Their backdoor connected to their kitchen.

"Sure." Kagome said and walked next to Sango. She seemed much more cheerful when she was with Kagome then the men.

Sango seemed to hear her unasked question because she said, "You know, it's weird. Most women get cravings for pickles and ice-cream. I end up a man-hater."

Kagome laughed. "So you're not usually that grumpy with Miroku?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't get it. I love him to death but whenever I see him I want to smack him. Worst pregnancy ever." She brightened. "But I'm sure yours will be better. Inuyasha is really a great guy."

"Uh...I'm not..." Kagome made to say but Phantom inturupted her.

"Sango, don't tell random people my name." Inuyasha, if that was his name, reached up and pulled the goggles of his face and Kagome gasped.

Underneath were two of the most startlingly beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Gold. Pure gold.

Not yellow. Gold. Shining and gorgeous. She didn't think anyone could have that color of eye.

Sango's voice seemed to reach her through a long tunnel as she grumbled, "Excu-u-use me. But you bring people into my house and I will show them baby pictures of you if I want."

"You don't even _have_baby pictures of me." Inuyasha cried.

"I can get them." Sango threatened. "Don't tempt me. Speaking of which, why doesn't the mother of your child know your name?"

"She's not pregnant, Sango." Inuyasha exclaimed. "When I said I was in trouble I didn't mean I knocked anyone up."

"Oh?" Sango asked. "Then why is she here?"

"We're in trouble." He said clearly as if she were slow. "As in life or death trouble."

"What happened?" Miroku asked walking in with a box of cinnamon buns.

"Naraku happened." Inuyasha said his face suddenly grim.

"I told you he was an asshole." Sango mumbled grabbing a sticky bun. "But did you listen? No-o-o."

"Miroku, you're my best friend." Inuyasha said his fingers rubbing his eyes as if begging for patience. "And I know she's pregnant. But I am about to kill your wife."

"Calm down." Miroku said. "Just ask Kagome to ask the questions and to talk. She seems to prefer females."

"I heard that!" Sango glared at him but he just smiled at her.

"I love you, too honey." he said.

Kagome giggled.

"So what happened?" Miroku asked again sitting down on the couch. Inuyasha sat next to him and opened his mouth to talk.

Sango suddenly cleared her throat and looked at the couch.

"Oh, sorry." Miroku jumped up. "Ladies first." he bowed and Sango sat down with Miroku's arm on her elbow to help her.

Kagome sat between her and Inuyasha for both of their healths and Miroku sat on the love seat.

"Go on." he said to Inuyasha.

"Well, this is what happened...."

And Kagome found out how he ended up shot and wondering around her land. What he had stolen and how. And just what a bastard this Naraku was.

"....and we take off but he sees us and starts shooting. He missed though." Inuyasha shrugged as he ended his tail.

"Asshole." Sango grumbled.

"Hmm." Miroku thought. "So he was after what you two had stolen together."

_"I_stole it, thank you." Inuyasha said pointing his thumb at his chest.

"Which means he's after it for himself." Miroku continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Good deduction, Sherlock." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"After what?" Kagome asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"Oh that's right." Sango said smiling. "You don't know. Well see...."

"I can tell her of my own life, Sango." Inuyasha cut her off.

"Fine. Then you tell her." Sango crossed her arms.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Well see....It's just that....I uh....umm...."

"Spit it out already." Miroku said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

He groaned and ripped his hat off his head.

Kagome gasped in surprise as two tiny triangle dog ears twitched as they were released from the confines of the heavy cloth.

"I'm a freak, okay?" Inuyasha cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secret is out. How will Kagome react???


	8. Act 2 Scene 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

I know Inuyasha's ears are cute. I think they are adorable. But, lets be honest, would Inuyasha ever admit that his ears were cute???

**Act 2 Scene 4**

There was silence in the living room as Kagome gazed upon his ears.

Miroku was looking between them like he was watching an intense training match. Sango was watching Kagome's reaction.

Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome defiantly. His fists were clenched with one hand squeezing the black cap. His whole body was tense as he looked at Kagome's face, blank with shock.

Kagome was staring at them. Her eyes were wide and there wasn't any emotion on her face. She was too blown away for there to be.

Ears.

Dog ears.

Little.

Fuzzy.

They twitched.

They were so....

So....

"Adorable!" Kagome screamed and ran forward her arms outstretched. "Let me touch them! Let me touch them!" She begged a look of ecstasy on her face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha had on hand on her shoulder keeping her away the other guarding his evil ears which started twitching some more.

"Ahhhh!!" Kagome screamed as they moved. "So cute!!!"

Miroku was on his knees laughing so hard having fell of the couch. Sango had tears in her eyes and was holding one hand to her stomach as she cracked up.

"Let me see them!!"

"You can see them, back off!" Inuyasha cried trying to keep her from slipping out of his grasp.

"I want to touch them!" Kagome's eyes were filled with stars as she looked upon them.

"No!" Inuyasha said trying to fit the cap back on his head with one hand.

"Aww! Don't cover them up. I want to see them" Kagome cried in playful dismay.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked a look of fright on his face. "They're not toys to play with."

"Please! They're so cute!" Kagome begged her hands outstretched trying in vain to reach them.

"Help me out here." Inuyasha turned to Miroku for help.

He was laughing so hard you couldn't even hear him anymore.

Sango was still chuckling and breathing hard.

"You guys suck!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome slipped under his arm and got right on his chest and reach up. "No!" He yelled and grabbed her wrists just short of touching them.

"Come on, please!" Kagome said with big puppy dog eyes stretching her fingers as far as they could go.

"You are psychotic!" Inuyasha said trying not to squeeze her wrists too hard.

It was difficult as she was struggling.

"I said please!" Kagome pressed pushing herself closer to him without realizing it.

"Not if you paid me!" Inuyasha denied trying to back away form her.

"I'll be gentle, I swear." Kagome promised with a wide smile still not taking her eyes off the ears Inuyasha had pinned to his head to keep out of her each.

"It's not polite to swear." Inuyasha said desperately.

"Please, Inuyasha." Kagome started twisting her body to get at the ears.

"You know," Miroku said having finally got air back in his lungs. "If you look at it just right, it almost looks like they're making out."

That froze Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango turned her head. "You might be right."

They let go of each other and took few steps back.

Sango started giggling as both of their faces lit up like Christmas trees.

Miroku had a perverted smile on his face, "That baby theory might not be too far off."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome walked awkwardly back to the couch and sat down her face still bright red.

"So what uh....What were we talking about?" Kagome asked not looking at Inuyasha.

"Let me explain." Sango took her hand. "Inuyasha likes his dramatics. He was born with a little birth defect."

"Little?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well, it's quite a big birth defect. Doctors aren't really sure what happened because his and his mother's health throughout the pregnancy was just fine. But as you can see..." Sango indicated at Inuyasha.

Miroku stood up and walked over to him and Kagome finally looked up.

"The list of his differences is ver long." Miroku said. "First and most obvious: The ears." He pointed to them but didn't touch them.

"Super hearing." Sango explained. "Those puppies, no pun intended, can hear the crawling of an ant on the floor. You can stand perfectly still, not breathing, and he would still know you're there from the beat of your heart."

"His hair." Miroku grabbed a glistening strand.

"Not dyed." Sango took over. "It grows like that. He has never had a single split end in his life. His hair is, for lack of a better word, perfect."

"The eyes." Miroku pointed at them and Inuyasha glared at the finger.

"Super sight." Kagome turned to Sango. "He can see in the dark and his eyes will light up. Like a wolf's."

"Or a dogs." Kagome said.

"Right." Sango nodded. "He can see tiny details me or you could never make out no matter how long we look at something. He can see farther than us. Beat anyone in a staring contest. And his vision is flawless. 20/20."

"Fangs." Miroku smiled wide as he lifted Inuyasha's top lip.

Inuyasha made as if to bite him but Miroku, expecting it, pulled his finger away too fast.

"We're not exactly sure why the fangs." Sango said. "However they do prove his bones are much stronger than a humans."

"The nose." Miroku said pointing but keeping his finger well away from Inuyasha's face.

"It looks normal but that is his best sense." Sango, who seemed to know everything about him, said. "He could be blind, deaf, and dumb but he would be just fine as long as he had his sense of smell. Most peoples best sense is sight but not his. He can track individual people through the city from sent alone."

"Claws." Miroku said much like a girl on a TV game show showing off a fabulous prize. He held up Inuyasha had making sure to keep it away from his face.

"They grow like that." Sango said. "Sharper than steel, stronger than iron. The only way he can keep his nails clipped is by chewing them off. Nothing else is strong enough."

"Oh." Kagome said.

"He's also super strong." Miroku pointed to his arm muscle. "Super fast, heals at 50 times the normal human rate, and he's also got one other super power. He's super dense." Miroku smacked his fist on Inuyasha's head.

"I'll show you super dense!" Inuyasha cried making a grab for him.

Miroku danced out of his way and ran and hid behind Sango.

"In other words." Sango continued like it hadn't happened. "He's practically part dog. Experts can't explain it and there's no fixing it. Normal needles won't even brake his skin. So he's been after something."

"Something that will make him normal." Miroku pipped up.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"The Shikon no Tama." Sango said.

"The what?" Kagome having never heard of it before.

"It's a jewel." Miroku explained. "A perfectly spherical and powerful jewel."

"Legend says that the jewel can grant any one wish." Sango said. "And Inuyasha is after it because the jewel can make him wholly human."

"Really?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"I know, I know." Sango said grabbing another Cinnamon bun. "I didn't believe it either. 'A jewel that grants wishes?' I said. 'No way.'" He voice got suddenly deep in a good impression of Inuyasha. "'It doesn't grant _wishes_. It grants one wish.'" She shrugged. "It still sounded very genie in the lamp to me. But the journals, Virgin's Journals, they spoke all about it."

"Virgin's Journals?" Kagome asked.

"A Queen." Miroku explained. "In an ancient Greek society so old it doesn't have a name."

"The very first civilization." Sango said. "Beyond history as we know it. They had so many things we credit to other societies. Written language."

"A plumbing system." Miroku said.

"Farming as we know it." Sango said.

"Building made of stone."

"Weapons."

"Metal work."

"Monarchy."

"A trained and professional army."

"And more." Sango said. "Rules. Laws. Everything society lives on, this place was the original."

"If it was so great," Kagome said, "How come no ones ever heard of it?"

"It was wiped off the planet." Sango said. "A few years after Virgin's death. That's about as near as we can place it. Virgin died an old queen and her journals were lost. Only three survived. The last three of her life. Sometime after that a cataclysm struck. We can't find out what but it was strong enough and of such power that not even the buildings survived. Meteor, volcano, buried by the sea. Anything could have happened. And the only record of that society is Virgin's Journals."

"How did you read them?" Kagome asked. "If the society was crushed how did you read them."

"Because some things did survive." Inuyasha said. "A stone, like the Rosetta Stone, holding that language and a very old and unknown form of Latin."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Some one knew that language." Miroku said. "And it was passed down until Latin arrived."

"We can only guess at what happened." Sango said. "Maybe a family from the city survived the cataclysm. Taught their children and so on until Latin was the predominate language. So as not to forget it, they wrote it down in both their language and Latin."

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha said. "What matters is that the language was written with Latin. There was only one problem."

Miroku took over. "Languages change, evolve, much like humans do. We don't speak the same as people hundreds of years ago. Words fade out or are introduced. The Latin wasn't the same as any modern day Latin. It was that old."

"So they were both unreadable?" Kagome asked.

"No. There is a book written in Latin that is written in any language you can think of Today." Sango said.

Inuyasha answered her unspoken question, "The Bible. The first book ever written. All we needed was a Bible written in Ancient Latin and translate it."

"Where would you possibly get a book that old?" Kagome asked.

"The Pope." Inuyasha said.

There was a heartbeat of silence.

"You stole from the Pope?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "You are so going to hell."

Sango and Miroku laughed and Inuyasha shrugged. "He doesn't read it anymore. I doubt anyone even knew it was there. They didn't notice so it obviously wasn't important."

"That's not the point." Sango said cutting off Kagome who had opened her mouth to respond. "The point is, with all of that we could finally translate the Journals."

Miroku walked forward with scans of them and handed them to Kagome. The writing was like nothing she had seen before. They weren't hieroglyphics as most early writing was, it had letters, each distinct and unique.

"Basicly, the city was on a dicline." Miroku said. "Cities die, too. Virgin was telling about how the city was falling and there was disease and famine everywhere."

"She was scared that it would be forgotten." Sango said. "So she wrote how to get there."

"Passageways, tunnels, forests and landmarks that no longer exist." Miroku said. "The only thing we know for sure is a basic location. Somewhere in Europe. And that in itself doesn't help much."

"The things I took," Inuyasha leaned forward stealing her attention. "They're all clues. Directions to the city. Little keys to it's location."

"The Journals narrow down the search." Miroku said. "We're betting somewhere in Greece or around there."

"The Viel." Sango said. "It fits in a wall in an Ancient Greek temple. It turns an ordinary abstract painting into a map. Telling the exact location."

"The Map." Inuyasha said. "Of the city. Showing were Virgin's Tomb is."

"The Star Sapphire." Miroku said last. "The key to getting inside Virgin's tomb. It's locked, tight, because not only was Virgin buried there..."

"So was the jewel." Inuyasha said.

"What about the necklace?" Kagome asked. "That sounds like everything, why would you need the necklace?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Naraku said it was important. He knew more about it than I did, I never did figure out how." He held up the beautiful neck ornament and gazed at it. "I don't think I need it. I can't think of any use for it."

"Keep it any way." Sango advised. "It may be important anyway."

"I know that." Inuyasha grumbled as he put it away.

"So what are your plans and how can we help?" Miroku asked.

"Well Naraku knows I'm alive now." Inuyasha said rubbing his chin, thinking. "So anywhere he thinks I might go is unsafe."

"He doesn't know about us?" Sango asked checking out the window just in case.

"I'm not stupid, Sango." Inuyasha said defensively. "I never told him about any of my sources or contacts. Speaking of which, I need to go see _her_."

"Your tech girl?" Miroku asked. He started giving Sango's hand a massage making her half close her eyes in pleasure.

"Yeah. If I'm going after Naraku I need everything she can give me." Inuyasha nodded.

"Wait." Kagome stood up and put the scans down. "You're going after him? He tried to kill you!"

"I know." Inuyasha said. "All the more reason. Plus if I can get the jewel, all the better."

"This is ridiculous." Kagome cried. "Why go after a nutter whose trying to kill you?"

"You've lived a respectable life, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "So you wouldn't understand. In our world the only solid law is this: An eye for an eye. Revenge is always allowed. Now I have to get going."

"You can't just leave." Kagome said grabbing his shirt. She felt a sudden fear at him leaving her. She knew without being told she was safe as long as Inuyasha protected her. If he left she would feel exposed and vulnerable.

"I'll be back." He promised. "Miroku, can you make me a passport and all the trimmings?"

"It'll be ready by the tomorrow." he promised rubbing both of Sango's hands.

"Thanks. Are some of my clothes still here?"

"Hall closet" Sango mumbled in rapture.

"Wait." Kagome didn't let go of him. "If you leave I'm coming with you."

"What? No way." Inuyasha said.

"Look, it's your fault this guy is after me, okay?" Kagome said. "You can't just leave me here. He could come after me, too."

There was truth to that statement that he couldn't argue. "Kagome, I'll just be gone for a few hours. I promise I'll come back."

"You have to take me with you." Kagome said desperately. All she knew was Naraku was after her and she had broken the law. That meant she couldn't go to Souta for protected and her home certainly wasn't safe. All that was left was Inuyasha.

"No way!" He said again. "I'm not putting you into danger like that."

"I can be useful." Kagome bribed. "I'll do whatever you say, I swear."

"Swearing isn't polite." he said but he was looking her up and down as if determining her worth.

"All right." He said at last. "I'll think about it."

Kagome smiled and let go.

"I won't let you down." She promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews please!!!


	9. Act 3 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

How dare you suggest I forgot Boyou? *Not even a little bit offended* I have been thinking about what happened to Boyou since Inuyasha yanked her from the house. No Boyou is not dead, would Naraku kill a cat? Honestly? And no. The necklace isn't the jewel, if you remember, I said it was heart shaped with words engraved in it and rubies on the edge. Also, I know very well Kagome acts childish, I made her that way by design. So, XP!

**Act 3 Scene 1**

Kagome was helping Sango in the kitchen by frying the bacon that would go in the green beans.

Sango was sitting down, as told by Kagome, peeling potatoes which Kagome would boil then make into mashed potatoes.

"I'm just saying," Kagome said opening the green bean cans. "It's not that I'm mad he saved me. I just want to know what happened to my cat."

"You and that damn cat." Sango grumbled with a smile.

Miroku was upstairs working and as a result Sango was suddenly as docile as a kitten. He and Sango had officially retired as illegal document makers but as Inuyasha was considered family, and he paid very well, he was an exception. And in order to make the papers ready by tomorrow he had to work hard and fast. He already had an official looking picture of Inuyasha and had quickly snapped one of her before running up to his office on the second story.

"I love my cat, okay?" Kagome said

"Don't worry." Sango said with a comforting smile. "Cats have a way of making sure they are safe and healthy."

"You have obviously never met my cat." Kagome said dryly. "He's not exactly de-clawed, but he might as well be. Although," she said with a grin dumping the beans in the pot. "if it came right down to it, he could just lay on Naraku's chest and choke him to death, the fat ass."

Sango laughed. "See, there's always something good."

"Yeah, but that would mean he had to _get up _and walk over to him to sit on him." Kagome laughed with her. "So I doubt it will happen."

"Well, I wouldn't worry." Sango said getting up and picking up the pot of potatoes. "Naraku wouldn't kill your cat unless he ate a diamond or some of his money or something like that."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Kagome said honestly. "Do you know how many times I've needed surgery on that cat to get something out of him that he swallowed?"

"How many?" Sango asked already laughing.

"Seven!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "The things that cat eats, you wouldn't believe. The most non-exciting one is an entire ball of yarn."

"The whole roll?" Sango asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah. Then there was the time he swallowed my toothbrush."

"Your toothbrush? How in the hell did he manage that?" Sango asked with shock.

Kagome threw up her hands. "Search me. I swear, I think he can dislocate his jaw like a snake."

Sango giggled as she washed the potatoes.

* * *

"Mya?" Inuyasha called out popping his head into her work shop.

"Over here!" Her sweat and melodic voice called out.

"Over where?" he asked not seeing her.

"Look up!"

He did so and saw her seated on the same catwalk as before with a box of tools at her side.

"What are you building up there?" He asked.

"Super sonic mini-plane." she said immediately with a large smile. "I'm almost done. The body is finished I just haven't put it on yet. I'm having trouble with the engine. It can't run for more than three minutes without overheating." She shrugged. "I was thinking of a liquid nitrogen casing around it. What do you think?"

"I think I have no idea what you're talking about." Inuyasha said honestly. "Look, I need your help."

"So soon?" Mya asked looking delighted.

"Yeah. I'm in something big. I don't know what I'll need. So can I have whatever you can spare?"

"Sure!" she said smiling big and putting down the wrench in her hand. "Open that door over there. I keep all the finished stuff in there. Help yourself."

Inuyasha saw the door and walked forward. "It's got a keypad on it." He called up to her.

"Oh yeah!" She called out and turned around another wrench already in her hand. "2, 5, 6, 8."

"Thanks." He punched in the code and it beeped with a green light and he heard the door click open.

He pushed it open and his mouth dropped.

"Wow."

It echoed back at him.

A long and narrow hall filled with shelves that were stacked with her stuff. Boxes lined the wall, each of them overflowing. At the end was a grate with weapons behind it hanging on the wall.

"You have way too much time on your hands, Mya." he said quietly so she wouldn't hear him.

"What did you say?" she called out.

"I didn't know you made weapons." he said his eyes on the opposite wall.

"They're mostly still experimental." she said and he could here her shoes clanking on the metal catwalk. "You can take them if you want but I can't ensure they work right."

"Cool." he said picking up a tiny radio jammer.

He was thankful he brought such a big duffel bag.

* * *

"You would probably fit in some of my old things." Sango said looking her over. "You're a bit smaller than me and your chest is bigger but we're pretty close. Come on."

They had gotten to her lack of clothing topic and Sango said she outgrew a wardrobe before her pregnancy that Kagome might fit in.

Kagome helped the brunet up the stairs and into her and Miroku's room. It was cozy and had the feel of a place filled with love and memories. The bed was large and elegant made of red oak. They had two closets and a braided rug on the floor. Everything was in blues and greens giving it a very comforting feel.

Like nature, her proffesional side whispered in her ear.

"In here." Sango pointed at one of the closets. "They're in the boxes on the right shelf."

Kagome walked in as Sango sat on the bed with one hand stroking her son.

There were three boxes in all, large enough Kagome could only carry one at once.

"So, Kagome, what do you do for a living?" Sango called out.

"I'm a collage professor." she answered setting the first box down and returning to the closet.

"Oh, yeah? What do you teach?" Sango was pretty sure it would be culinary arts or something like that.

So she was utterly shocked when Kagome answered, a big smile on her face an a box in her hands, "Psychology."

"What?" Sango said. "Like the mind helper people?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome said setting down the last box.

"There is no way." Sango protested

"Why not?" Kagome asked with an innocent smile and open expression. She did it purposefully to make Sango squirm and feel guilty.

It worked.

"Well it's just that...um...You don't....I mean...I'm not...uh...um..."

Kagome giggled. "Don't worry. I hear that all the time."

She opened the top boxed and 'ooh'ed with delight. "I love these." she held up a pair of white socks with shiny silver stars. "Ooh, and these." Another pair with a weave like pattern made of green and purple.

"The socks?" Sango asked.

"I adore socks." Kagome said picking up the pair under that. A blue pair with individual toes in rainbow colors.

Sango laughed. "I don't even know why I have those but you're welcome to them."

Kagome smiled in delight.

"Ooh, this is nice, too." she said holding up a silky black spaghetti strap shirt.

"Take them all." Sango said waving her hand carelessly.

* * *

"I owe you..."

"Nonsense." Mya waved her hand before he could name a price. "I only charge you when you make me make something new. Old products are free." she wasn't even looking at him. Her face was buried deep in the engine of her mini-plane working on something he couldn't see.

"I'll feel kind of bad." Inuyasha said looking down at the bulging bag of tech he could barely zip.

"I don't mind." Mya insisted and he heard something clank ominously followed by an "Owie!"

"You okay?" he asked.

"I cut myself on the centrifugal compressor." she said.

"Yeah, happens to me all the time." Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically with one eyebrow raised.

"Anyway," she continued, "don't worry about the money."

"If you're sure..." he said cautiously not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Go ahead! I don't mind at all." she said and he could practically see her smiling.

"Then I'll see you later, okay."

"Okay!" she said happily. "Bye, Yashy!"

"Bye, Mya." He said leaving. She was the only person in the galaxy allowed to call him 'Yashy'.

* * *

"I'm back!" Inuyasha called walking into Sango's house.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called back sticking her head out of the kitchen. "Welcome back. Did you bring enough stuff back?" she asked seeing the overlarge back.

"Not really." he looked down. "I should have brought two duffel bags."

Kagome laughed and walked back in the kitchen.

"Is that chicken I smell?" he asked following her.

"Uh-huh." she smiled at him and he set the bag on the table. It made a rather large 'thunk' making her marvel at his strength. "Me and Sango have been making dinner."

"Where is she?" he asked sniffing the air for her.

"She and Miroku left to get some stuff." she said and he knew she meant things of illegal nature.

"Oh." he said knowingly and sat at the table and opened the bag.

There was silence for a minute as he started working out the password scrambler. It could unlock any password if it had enough time. Be it on a door, a computer, a safe, it didn't matter.

Kagome opened the oven to check on the food and the smell became stronger making his stomach rumble. He remembered he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

Kagome heard and started laughing. "Dinner will be ready soon." she said smiling. "Oh, yeah. Sango said we could take the guest room upstairs but there's only one bed so I opted to sleep on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculus." Inuyasha said experimentally pressing some buttons on the new piece of equipment in his hand. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I'm fine." she insisted wondering over to see what he was doing. "What's that?" she asked.

He looked up at her and back down. "This? It's a GPS. Simple thing if I could get it to work." He grumbled pressing some more buttons.

Kagome looked down at it then reached forward and pressed on on the top right corner of the screen. Immediately it flashed and turned on.

"Wow. How did you know?" he asked picking up the GPS chip and turning it on. A tiny red dot appeared on the screen where he knew Sango's house was.

"Lucky guess?" she offered with a shrug. "And the fact that it was the only one you hadn't pressed yet."

"That explains it." he said zooming in on their area.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" she asked picking up a tiny box she that she couldn't identify.

"A friend of mine." was all he said as he took it from her. "Be careful. Some of this stuff is dangerous."

"Well, what does it do?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. But she doesn't make useless stuff so I took it."

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer if she asked who 'she' was, she checked on the chicken again.

After a few more minutes, Inuyasha packed up his stuff, including the stuff he hadn't figured out yet, and walked out with the bag.

Kagome was stirring the green beans when he walked back in.

He looked at her and suddenly felt a tremendous guilt.

She had only tried to help him and look where it had gotten her. Cooking food for a bunch of felons in a strangers house with a maniac after her life. She didn't deserve that. She should have been at home cooking for herself and her cat. The only thing on her mind should be her work, not his mistakes.

He should make it up to her.

But how?

Kagome looked down as she felt something slide over her head. Resting under her breasts was a tiny golden heart outlined in rubies. She gasped and turned around and saw Inuyasha smiling at her sheepishly.

"You said you wanted to wear it, right?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, I couldn't. It's too important." she protested about to lift it off her head.

"No." he put a hand on hers to stop her. "Just keep it safe, okay?"

"Oh, Inuyasha." She said in wonder.

"It's nothing. Just don't lose it." His voice was stern but his cheeks were red.

She hadn't really wanted to wear the necklace, she had only said that to make him feel better. But she knew how much trust he was putting in her asking her to watch over something so important.

"Thank you." she whispered and reached over and kissed his cheek.

"F...Forget it." he said nervously. She smiled at how cute he looked.

Her eyes traveled to the top of his head, her hand not far behind them.

"Don't push your luck." he said dryly grabbing her hand.

She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, a tiny piece of fluff.


	10. Act 3 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

Sorry this toko me so long. I've been really busy lately. I'm tired, I have a terrible sunburn, and I just rafted on a river for 5 hours. And it was GREAT!!!

**Act 3 Scene 2**

Dinner was an almost normal affair. Except for the conversation which ranged from Inuyasha's tech, most of which he was familiar with though there were a few pieces he didn't know, to stories of their more sensitive activities.

"So I tell him," Miroku was saying with a large smile on his face. "I said, 'Harumi, why the long face?' And he looks at me and says all depressed like, 'Some one stole all my stuff.'" he started laughing harder. "So...So I say, 'You mean _the_ stuff? Well, then I guess you'll want some more?' Then he buys them all back from me at twice what he was charged in the first place."

"Aw, Miroku. That's mean." Kagome said although she was smiling.

"Oh, but it gave me the money to start my business, so I'm not complaining." he wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulder and she smiled up at him, all the love of the world in her eyes. For once, nothing about bashing his head in entered her mind.

"Time for bed." Inuyasha said stretching, his plate had been cleaned before any one elses.

"Since when did we have a curfew?" Kagome asked. The necklace he had given her was tucked out of sight under her shirt and she could feel the metal every time she looked at him.

"Since we had work to do tomorrow." He said standing up.

Kagome did so too and grabbed every ones empty plates and walked them to the sink. "Oh, we?" Her voice was filled with false innocence. "I don't believe I am part of your revenge plans." her nose with in the air slightly but she had a smile on her face that they couldn't see as she was turned around.

"I know." Inuyasha said. "And I'll let you in on...." he was interrupted by her squeal of happiness. "Let me finish." He waited to make sure she would stay silent before continuing. "I reserve the right to tell you to run, hide, leave, or anything else whenever I feel like it, got it?"

"Okay." she agreed.

"You're a little too excited for someone who's throwing her life away." Sango observed.

"I haven't had this much fun in so long." Kagome admited. "Being a teacher is so boring. This is exciting."

"Since you're officially a member of the team, it's time for bed." Inuyasha said.

"All right." she conceded defeat and walked toward the living room.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

"To bed?" she answered sounding more like a question.

"The bed is upstairs." He pointed out.

"Oh, that's okay." she said waving her hand. "I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't be stupid. I'll sleep on the couch." Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango were ignoring them as he helped her stand then up the stairs.

"I'll be fine down here." Kagome said patiently.

"You can go up the stairs by your own power, or I will take you up there." Inuyasha threatened with a smile.

"You will not." she said with absolute conviction and a smile of her own.

Inuyasha bent down and picked her up like a sack of potatoes, over one shoulder.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Ignoring her protests, he wrapped his arm securely around her knees and started up the stairs.

"You know," she glared at the piece of his back she could see, "The cave man method of mating is so outdated."

"Hmm," he said playfully. "Mating doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Oof!" He grunted as she rammed her elbow in to his ribs. "Guess not." he was still smiling.

"Man." she complained with no real heat resting her head on her elbow which she had anchored on his back. "I feel like Princess Fiona." she said referring to the movie Shrek.

"Wait, are you calling me an ogre?" Inuyasha asked walking onto the landing.

"If the shoes fits." she said. "Woh!" He suddenly bounced her up on his shoulder much like Shrek had done.

"Now be good and I might tuck you in." He promised.

"Ooh, somebody pinch me." she said sarcastically.

* * *

Souta sang along with the radio as he made the drive up the long winding road to his sister's house.

Today just felt like a good day.

He had gotten a full nights sleep, his beautiful wife made a delicious breakfast, his work load was easy, and best of all, he would get his darling sister's coffee to make everyone down at the station jealous.

He shut off his car, whistling the tune in his head. In his arms were the weeks worth of mugs she had given him, washed spotless by his wife.

It wasn't until he made it to the door did he realize something was wrong.

The cups went tumbling out of his arms as his cop's eyes took in the broken glass on the door and it having been forced open.

"Kagome!" He yelled and ran inside.

"Kagome!" He tore through the house.

Living room.

Kitchen.

Guest room.

Bathroom.

Upstairs.

All he found was Boyou, sleeping on his bed without a single care.

Panic rising in his belly, he picked up the cat and ran back downstairs.

"Kagome!" he called again without really expecting a response.

His eyes fell on her back door.

"Kagome." he said hopelessly as he saw the bullet holes. "No...."

* * *

Kagome stretched and looked out the window and onto the green back yard.

The house was silent, as if no one was up yet.

Content, comfortable, she hadn't woke up this happy in a while.

Thinking of her 'new' clothes, she got up and dressed.

The jeans were a but snug but their legs were the same length. The shirt was also tight around her chest, but the Egyptian cotton pink spaghetti strap shirt was extremely comfortable. The socks were a favorite of hers, white with lots of smiley faces each making a different face. Lastly, she tucked the precious gold necklace, she hadn't even taken it off while she slept, down her shirt so it couldn't be seen.

Quietly, she opened the door and tip-toed downstairs.

Sango and Miroku's bedroom door was shut and she could hear Miroku saying something she couldn't hear in his sleep.

In the living room Inuyasha was sprawled out on the couch with one leg on the arm and his right side hanging off. She silently giggled as she saw the funny face he was making with his face scrunched against the fabric.

She made her way past him and into the kitchen were she began hunting for something to put in the coffee maker.

Kagome struck gold on the third cabinet and found some of the expensive coffee beans.

She also found her secret ingredient that made her coffee so delicious. She mixed both in the coffee maker and flipped the switch.

"Why are you up so early?"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha framed in the doorway yawning widely.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No. Not really."

"What do you mean not really?" Kagome asked confused. His ears twitched and she understood. "Oh, right. Super hearing. My bad. I forgot."

"Easy to forget the freak." he said non-chalantly as he sniffed the air.

"You're not a..." she tried to say but he cut her off.

"Is that coffee?" he asked.

Kagome sighed at his change in the subject and said, "Yes. Do you want some this time?"

Inuyasha smiled wide and she took that as a yes.

"Ooh, a TV." he said eagerly spotting the tiny kitchen counter TV in the corner. "Wonder if anything good is on."

"Of course not." Kagome said opening the fridge. "It's morning. Nothing is ever on in the morning."

Despite her warning, he flipped the power switch and the news blared out.

"...took 2 hours to fully extinguish the blaze." The stony faced female reporter said solemnly.

"I hate the news." Kagome complained with no real heat. "It's only ever bad."

Inuyasha nodded and made to turn the channel when the next picture stopped him.

"Kagome, you might want to see this."

"What?" she asked walking to his side and gasped.

Her house was on the TV with her brother and her mother standing in front of it, her mother had tears in her eyes. "In further news, a Tokyo resident was found missing this morning by her brother."

"How can you be _found_missing, that's an oxymoron." Inuyasha said.

"Shh!" Kagome hushed him.

"Her brother, a cop at Tokyo PD, said he found bullet holes in her back door when he went to check on her."

Her brother's face was shown at a close up. He wasn't crying like her mother but his face was stony and determined. "I come to check on her every morning and she wasn't here. Her front door had been busted open and the back door shot."

The reporters face came back with a picture of Kagome at her side. "Kagome Higurashi, age 29, is a collage professor at Tokyo University."

Gates' face come up next. "I just can't believe she's gone man. We all adore her. Come on, whoever took her, please, give her back, dude. Please?"

"A sad and tragic story." the reporter said. "If you have any information at all, her family is urging you to call Tokyo PD at once. In other news..."

Kagome tuned the rest out as her legs got weak.

Inuyasha noticed and picked her up before she could fall. "Hey, it's okay. You're alright." he said soothingly bringing her a dining room chair and setting her down.

"I didn't even think of them." she whispered.

"You didn't exactly have time." he said walking to the sink and getting her a glass of water.

"They must be so worried." she continued as if she hadn't heard.

"They'll be okay." he said walking back and giving it to her.

Kagome's hands clutched the glass as if it was her last hold on her sanity. "I can't believe I didn't think of them. Not once."

"Honestly, you were a bit preoccupied." he said sitting next to her.

Footsteps on the staircase and bickering down the hall announced the arrival of Sango and Miroku.

"....ever touching me again. I don't care how much you....Kagome?" Sango spotted her friend and her face changed from irritated to concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Her family reported her kidnapped this morning." Inuyasha answered for her and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh, sweetie." Sango waddled over to her and put her arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"No." Kagome said on the verge of tears. "How could I not _think_ of them? Or how worried they'd be?"

"It's okay Kagome." Sango said tears in her eyes. "It's be okay."

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked looking up her.

"These_ damn_hormones." Sango cried as the tears poured down her face.

They started laughing and crying at the same time holding onto each other.

"Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted them.

"Yeah?" she asked still crying.

"If you still want to stay then alright. But if you want to leave we'll think up a cover story. It's up to you." he said looking her in the eyes.

Her tears and Sango's dried and Miroku looked on curiously.

Her thoughts whirled.

Did she want to stay? Was she really ready for this? The life of a criminal?

The necklace hung heavy around her neck and she bit her lip in thought.

"I..." she struggled with her answer but Inuyasha didn't rush her.

Her thoughts turned to how well she felt when she woke up. How happy and content she had been. She hadn't woken up like that since high school. So long since she had been this happy. This content.

This not lonely.

"I want to stay." she said at last.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not to late to back out."

Sango and Miroku had no expression on their faces as they waited for her answer.

"I'm staying." Kagome said surely and a large burden felt as if it had been lifted from her shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled in relief and Sango started bawling again.

"I'm so...so...happy!"

"Really?" Miroku asked. "Because you sound so miserable."

"Shut up!" she ordered her face stern and irritated again.

"Yes, ma'am." he said and Kagome could swear he stood up a little straighter like a solider being addressed by a superior officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review cause I love them!!!!


	11. Act 4 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

...

**Act 4 Scene 1**

"Morning." Kagome called walking into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

It had been two days since Kagome had decided to change her life and still she was happier than she had ever been. She couldn't go outside because everyone and their mother was looking for her so she was just about as wanted as Inuyasha. But her freedom was coming soon.

"Good morning." Sango smiled brightly at her.

"What are we talking about?" Kagome asked noting Inuyasha and Miroku's mule like expressions.

"Miroku is going with you guys." Sango said.

"That's great." Kagome said knowing that wasn't the reason they looked so determined against something. "I'm guessing you want to go too and they said no?"

"You're good." Sango said. "They seem to think pregnancy is an illness."

"Sweetie," Miroku said looking like he was straining to hold onto the last fragments of his patience. "I know you want to go. But, my love, you have a baby in your belly. You're not exactly..."

"What?" Sango asked her tone dangerous.

But this subject was important enough that she couldn't scare him off of it. "Honey, you can't exactly run around doing illegal things with a belly like that."

Sango put a hand on her extended stomach. "I don't see the problem."

"I do." Inuyasha said. "You look like you're going to pop. That kid could be born any day now."

"I'm only 7 months pregnant Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Ever heard of premature births?" he asked back.

"Kagome, what's your stand on this?" Sango turned to her friend for help.

The boys pleaded with their eyes to take their side and Sango looked at her expectantly.

Kagome thought carefully.

Loyalty to her friend.

Common sense.

Loyalty.

Sense.

Which to choose?

"Well..." she bit her lip. "I think she can come."

"Yes!" Sango said almost jumping with joy.

"What!?" the guys jumped to their feet and looked at her.

"Kagome do you hear what you're saying?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I do. Think about it." she said a little bit of Professor Higurashi coming out. "How often do you see a pregnant woman and think 'criminal'. She could get away with things we can't. Instinctively humans see an expecting mother and don't see anything bad about her. As long as she doesn't stress herself out, she can come. She won't be breaking and entering anything and long periods of running are out. But I see no reason not to let her come."

Miroku started pulling his hair in desperation.

"Oh, don't worry, Miroku." Kagome said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Touch reassured people, it put an element of intimacy in a conversation you could take advantage of.

"She'll be just fine. The precentage of premature births is only about 30%. And we can lessen those chances by keeping her happy and away from stress."

Sango, who knew exactly what Kagome was doing, kept her mouth shut and Inuyasha looked on in fascination.

"Why don't you sit down." she said putting a little pressure on his shoulder.

Obediently, his knees bent and he sat down.

"Now, what are you feeling?" she asked taking a seat herself.

Keep yourself on their level. That makes them feel like equals, like they can talk to you. Keep your face professional, distant but interested. Let no judgement pass your face.

"I don't know." Miroku said looking at the floor.

"You do know." Kagome corrected weaving her words like a magic spell. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah." he agreed.

"You fear for those two that you love the most." she put her hand over his.

Let him feel protected, make him feel safe and comforted.

"You don't want them to be in danger." her voice was calm and sure, as if she was speaking facts she read off a list. "You want them safe and protected."

"Yes." his eyes looked slightly glazed over in a way she recognized.

He was vulnerable, his emotions left him wide open for her to manipulate and use for her own wants.

"Wouldn't it be better if you had her in your sights? So you would know she was protected because you were there."

Make him feel powerful, in control.

"I don't..."

"You do know." Kagome said firmly. "It would be so much better than having her away from you where you would worry all the time. This way you can protect her like no one else can."

Feed his ego. Make him special and unique.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed but sounding as if he was still unsure.

"You can." Kagome said without hesitation. "She needs you, Miroku."

Use the feelings that men had for woman they considered 'their's. Instinctively, men were protectors, providers. In the wild the males hunted and kept the home safe in most cases. With humanity it was the same. Men sheltered and brought home the food. Women were there to bring babies into the world. Nurturing, caring, loving. Warm and soft. If men were a strong and powerful fire, women were the air that fed it and kept it strong and alive. Use those feelings.

"She needs you to keep her safe. You can keep her safe, right?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." he said sounding sure for the first time.

"So she comes, right?"

"Yeah." he agreed and smiled.

"Great." Kagome released his hand and the spell broke.

"Oh, Miroku, thank you." Sango said wrapping her arms around him. She knew what to do without Kagome telling her.

Continue to boost his ego, act like a damsel he needs to protect.

"But you have to be careful and not do anything dangerous, okay?" Miroku said sternly.

"Of course." Sango agreed. "Are you hungry?" she asked grabbing his arm and walking into the living room. "How about I fix you something to eat?"

"Oh, she's good." Kagome said smiling and giggling as Professor Higurashi disappeared without a trace.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"I have my ways." Kagome said mysteriously standing up.

"You are amazing." Sango whispered walking in looking excited.

Kagome shrugged but she looked pleased with herself.

"I am so confused." Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"You're supposed to be." Kagome said smiling and walking over to help Sango cook. "So, what are we doing first?"

Draggin himself out of his confusion, Inuyasha answered, "We need to fly to Greece at some point."

"We also need the other pieces that Naraku has." Sango said getting some fish out of the fridge.

"True. I was thinking I could bust in to his mansion and take them back." he said sitting down in Kagome's empty chair.

"Don't you think he'll have thought of that?" Kagome asked. "He probably moved them to a different room in his mansion, put more and better and definitely different security on them..."

"Naraku's not like that." Inuyasha said. "He thinks he's invinsible. He'll have increased the security around the place, sure. But not the vault. He'll think I could never get down there."

"You know him better than I do." Kagome admitted turning on the rice cooker.

"Guess what I got!" Miroku cried walking into the room his hands behind his back.

Inuyasha sniffed the air then smiled. "Our papers!" he jumped up and held out his hands.

"You suck." Miroku said his face falling but he handed over the manila envelope with the papers inside.

Looking a lot like a kid at Christmas, Inuyasha opened it and dug around inside.

"Wow, Miroku. These are your best yet." he smiled giddily taking out a thick blue passport that had Japanese and Greek written on it.

"I know." Miroku said still bummed about Inuyasha's superior senses.

"Anyway," Kagome said, "how are you planning on getting in?"

"I usually scout out the place before I break in. Find weaknesses, entrances, exits, escapes. That sort of thing." he said absently looking over a drivers license for Sango.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kagome asked throwing up her hands in frustration.

* * *

"Thanks man." Inuyasha said, covertly handing over some folded up bills.

Kagome mentally shook her head.

"No problem." the boy behind the counter said handing over the blueprints to Naraku's mansion.

"You are unbelievable." Kagome whispered. She had discovered a volume that was too low for normal people to hear but still loud enough for Inuyasha's ears to pick up.

He smirked but didn't respond as he took the sketches.

"These originals?"

"You know it." he said popping his gum.

His name was Takaru, he was an intern at the City Council Building. The place where they kept the blueprints of every building in Tokyo, among other things.

His hours were terrible and his pay was horrific and for a hundred bucks or so, he would give you almost any information you wanted. Inuyasha was a regular customer.

Kagome was amazed at how good he was at disguise, then again, he _was_a practiced and experienced criminal. He had tied back his hair and put on a black wig over it which he also tied back. Dark contacts, almost black, was what it took to change his gorgeous golden eyes violet. He hid his ears under a red bandanna tied tight to keep them secure. He had on a red t-shirt and a leather jacket with the word 'Demon' written in red on the back. His long muscular legs were wrapped in black jeans and expensive black biker boots covered his feet. He had a bike helmet under one arm and riding goggles on his head, black. To hide his claws, he put on gloves with fingers just a bit longer than his actually were.

His persona of a biker was flawless.

Kagome, his 'steady girl' was standing beside him feeling a little self conscious but hiding it well.

A biker only dated other bikers, usually, so Kagome had also gotten the leather treatment.

Her boots were knee high with 3 1/2 inch heels about the size of a pencil. It was a good thing they were so tight, they acted like bandages and kept her ankles from hurting too bad. Her black leather jeans were tight as well and tucked into her black as night boots. She had a chain hanging on one hip with alternating skull and cross bone and fake diamond charms. Her shirt was tight as well.A green halter top with a silver skull on the front and a fake belly button piercing on her naval. She didn't even know there were fake belly button piercings. She had on a leather jacket much like Inuyasha's. Her jewelry was big and shiny silver, except on necklace which she hid under her shirt, and her make up was loud and trashy. Her hair was big and messy with a temporary pink stripe on the right side of her head.

She looked hot.

"Thanks Takaru." Inuyasha said handing them to Kagome after looking them over.

Casually, she slipped them into the black back pack in her hands.

"See you later." Takaru waved at them as they walked out with Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

"I can't believe you actually got the blueprints." Kagome said putting the back pack on.

"I know people." He said walking over to his bike.

He kept his cars in a garage about a mile away from his house. Because he had more than he could fit into his tiny apartment parking lot. So he rented a large and spacious garage for them.

He had almost every car imaginable.

And an entire wall was dedicated to his bikes.

Kagome had asked where he had gotten them all.

All she got was a no answer shrug in return.

The bike he picked was hot silver and it didn't rumble, it roared. Kagome was no bike expert, but she knew without being told that the bike was a piece of art in the motorcycle world.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said tossing her her helmet.

She climbed on after him and held his waist tightly.

She hadn't liked the ride the first time and she had no hopes she would like it any better the second time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews please!!!


	12. Act 4 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

You guys are seriously scaring me. Unless approved by a licenced psychologist, my writing is **_FAKE!!! _**Although, was it really that convincing???

Of course I'm always looking for good stories. I want to read something good, great, wonderful, ect...ect...But I must admit, I'm way too lazy to look. I try but I only ever seem to find the bad ones. *Sigh* If there's a story you think is good, recommend please, I want to like it, too. I don't care if you wrote it yourself. Recommend and make them good ones!!! My criteria is simple: Must be Kags and Inu (always no exceptions) and it must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, ect...have a happy ending. Absolutely nothing tragic or I will disown you. (How exactly...) Don't question me!!! But I'm always looking for good stories, please tell me some!!!

**Act 4 Scene 2**

Inuyasha was struggling to keep his attention on the road in front of him. His eyes he could keep there easily it was his concentration he was having problems with. Because his mind always managed to wander to the girl sitting behind him trying to crush his hips with her thighs. He knew she hated going this fast but he couldn't help himself.

The faster he went the tighter she held on.

He was happy the wind and helmets muffled the sounds of his groans as her breasts rubbed against his back. She seemed determined to just fuse to his back. Which was odd because she had no problems when he had ran with her on his back.

In all honesty, he hadn't known exactly how good she would look wrapped in leather.

Drool inducing hot.

The make up hid her pretty face but that was really his only complaint. That and the hairspray that burned his nose. But they needed those to keep her identity hidden so he didn't complain.

She felt a little exposed with her belly showing to the world but he thought it was sexy and cute.

And she didn't scream.

Oh, that was just the cherry on top of the already icing-ed cake. She was amazing. His ears didn't hurt from high pitched female screams. Which was a blessing as female screams could really rip through those octaves. And he had heard some impressive guys do it too.

Kagome just held him tighter and tighter, and honestly, he was enjoying it. A squeeze hard enough to make a normal man wince and gasp for breath still wasn't enough to make him do the same. She just felt like a self adjusting pack on his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called over the roar of the wind. He knew her eyes were closed so she wouldn't have to see the world blur around her.

And she had enjoyed riding on his back.

Talk about an ego boost.

"What!?" he called back.

"Where are we going!?" She asked knowing this was not the way they had come.

"Another friend!" He hollered.

* * *

"Se-e-e-eshy?" Inuyasha called tentatively sticking his head inside the door of a rather nice house. It wasn't a mansion but it was very classy.

"Seshy?" Kagome repeated.

"He hates it when I called him that." Inuyasha said looking absolutely delighted by the prospect. "Normally he would scalp me for it but he's gotten very tame since he got married."

"Oh?" Kagome asked.

He turned and smirked with one fang sticking out. "His wife _adores _me."

"Inu!!!" A tiny little girlish voice called and Inuyasha turned with a real smile.

"Rin!" He ran forward with his arms open wide.

Kagome walked in after him and took a look at the girl running down the steps. She couldn't be an inch over 5 feet tall but she was very pretty. Her hair was halfway pulled up and speared with pretty hair pins. She wore a pretty orange dress and a pair of white Mary Jane's.

She lept the last few stairs and ran into Inuyasha's waiting arms.

"You're home!" she squealed happily then her eyes fell on Kagome. "And you brought a girl!" She left Inuyasha's arms and ran into Kagome's.

"Uh...Hi." Kagome said awkwardly putting her arms around her too.

"Inu never brings girls home!" Rin said, ecstatic. "I'm Rin! What's your name?"

"Kagome." She answered smiling slightly.

"Oh, my darling little brother is here."

Kagome looked up at the top of the stairs and her eye brows went up in surprise.

He looked exactly like him. She didn't need to be told they were related.

His hair was silver just like Inuyasha's, though admittedly a few shades darker, easily passed off as white or gray. His was pulled back just like Inuyasha's was and his eyes, oh his eyes. Kagome thought Inuyasha's were bright but his _glowed_even in the light. He had on a suit with the tie off and the first buttons of the white shirt undone. He and Rin looked as if they had just come from a friends wedding.

"We just got home." Rin gushed letting Kagome go. "We were at a business dinner. Right, honey?" she asked the god who was descending the steps.

And though he had the look of the Greek god Adonis, he was missing something in Kagome's eyes. A certain spark in his eyes. The emotion that Inuyasha couldn't hide was practically non-existent on his brother's face.

"Indeed." he said his voice blank and deep. "And you are?" he looked at Kagome with one eye brow raised.

"Kagome." she said.

"Sesshomaru." he said looking her over. She suddenly felt as if she was being put through a very vigorous test in his mind. "I'm Inuyasha's elder brother." he said at last looking back at her face.

"Hey, Seshy." Inuyasha said with a large grin on his face.

Sesshomaru finally showed a hint of displeasure as his face got darker in irritation.

"Do not call me that." he told him and although his face was slightly darker his voice remained impassive.

"Why?" Inuyasha antagonized. "Rin calls you that."

"That is Rin. You do not call me that." Sesshomaru said clearly.

"Oh, come on Sesshy." Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru changed the subject. "You only ever come here when you want something." His eyes traveled back towards Kagome. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

"Wh..." Kagome gasped in shock and looked down at her stomach again. "Why does everyone think that?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ignored her. "No, she's not. I just need some _stuff_."

Sesshomaru's manner changed. "Rin, how about you go fix our guests something to eat."

"Alright!" Rin agreed looking positivly delighted at the suggestion.

"This way." Sesshomaru indicated down the hallway.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed him.

His house was neat and tidy with pretty paintings on the walls. Rin's doing, no doubt. Sesshomaru seemed more functional than a bows-and-frills kind of guy.

"In here." He opened a door and they walked into a neat and functional office. Kagome knew Rin hadn't managed to decorate this particular room because there were no paintings, no sweet smelling flowers in lovely vases, no lace or bows or frills.

There was a large oak desk with a computer and papers and a phone on it. There was a long brown couch in front of a coffee table and in front of that was a brown arm chair and the opposite wall was covered in bookshelves. A side table next to the couch held a bottle of amber liquid Kagome knew to be brandy and three glasses.

"Sit." Sesshomaru said. Obviously more to Kagome than Inuyasha as he had already dropped down and grabbed a brandy glass.

"You always keep the good stuff." He complimented taking a good sniff of the liquid.

"Make yourself at home." Sesshomaru said sarcastically as Kagome sat next to Inuyasha who was pouring himself some brandy.

"Now, how can I help you?" Sesshomary asked sitting in the armchair.

Inuyasha took a healthy drink before looking at his brother again. Even Kagome didn't know why they were here.

"I need a plane." he said pouring three more fingers of alcohol.

"You're not driving me back if you drink that." Kagome promised as he lifted the drink to his lips.

"Don't worry." he said patting her leg. "Alcohol doesn't affect me like it does you." and he knocked the rest of it back.

"A plane?" Sesshomaru asked getting back on topic. "For what?"

"I need to go to Greece and I need to take some things of....questionable legality." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome took the brandy glass before he could pour himself another.

"Like the time you...'visited' the Pope?" Sesshomaru asked putting his finger tips together.

"Don't worry." Inuyasha said eyeing the brandy in Kagome's arms but making no attempt to take it back. "I'm not taking anything from any holy figures this time."

"Comforting." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. "I suppose you also need a phony flight plan, permission to fly, and a trained pilot?"

"It would help." Inuyasha admitted with a smile. Kagome could tell they had done business like this before.

"Let me see what I can do." Sesshomaru said standing up and walking around his desk to his computer.

Kagome leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Exactly how many members of your family are in businesses of...'questionable legality'?"

"A few." he shrugged giving another generic answer.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried not to groan. He had a habit of giving non-answers like that.

"When do you need to leave?" Sesshomaru asked not looking up from his screen. "If you say tomorrow I will kill you."

"No." Inuyasha said waving his hand. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Give me a date or you get no plane." he said firmly.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. "Make it in about....a month."

"Very well." Sesshomaru typed some more. "You will have to pay the usual amount."

"Alright."

"It will be ready in time."

"I have no doubts."

"And you must stay for dinner. Rin will insist."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with my cute sister-in-law." Inuyasha said with a charming smile.

* * *

"Rin, I don't know how Sesshomaru keeps his body." Inuyasha said walking into her kitchen his hands full of dishes. "You make the most delicious food ever."

Rin giggled and took the plates from him. "You're so sweet, Inu."

Kagome followed a step behind him her hands full of glasses not wanting to be alone with the Ice King. She swore the man could not feel emotions.

How the bouncy, happy-go-lucky, ray of sunshine that was Rin ended up with the Ice King Sesshomaru was beyond her.

Kagome knew Rin knew of Sesshomaru's darker business dealings and that she didn't like it. She spoke of his more legal business with great zeal and enthusiasm that told Kagome of that. Sesshomaru owned a car company. Tensaiga Motors. It appeared love of vehicles was a family thing because both brothers seemed to have only that in common.

They were like the north and south poles. They looked alike at first but were totally different once you got to know them.

"Well, we should be going now." Inuyasha said putting an arm around Rin.

"Already?" Rin asked with a pout.

"I hate to leave you but we're expected." Inuyasha said with the look if deepest regret.

They left with a hail storm of good-byes and hugs and demands for promises to come back. Rin seemed to adore Kagome just as much as Inuyasha and had even asked to exchange phone numbers. Something Kagome agreed to happily. Rin was quite nice and so very innocent as if she knew nothing of the outside world.

"I like her." Kagome said to Inuyasha as they climbed on his motorcycle.

"I thought you would." Inuyasha said putting up the kickstand. "She's just like you."

"I beg to differ." Kagome said with dignity but was slightly complimented. Rin was a very nice and kind person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews and remember, I'm a high school student, I know absolutely nothing about psychology.


	13. Act 4 Scene 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Wow, I ask for a few recommendations and you guys deliver. Great. Oh, and guess what? I bet none of you can say the words, "Irish wristwatch." even once fast. XP!

**Act 4 Scene 3**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha, who was watching TV, yawned before saying, "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering..." she let the sentence hang as she took the towel off her head. She had just taken a shower and her hair was drenched. Inuyasha had just gotten off surveillance duty and Miroku had just started. They were taking turns watching Naraku's mansion, looking for anything that would help them. Learning Naraku's schedule, learning his guards schedules, finding cameras and watchdogs. He had promised to take Kagome out for a turn after Miroku's shift ended the next morning. Then the boys wouldn't have to take 12 hour shifts. Which was why Inuyasha was tired.

"You were wondering what?" he said watching a WacDonalds commercial without interest.

"About that jewel of yours." she clarified. "You never did explain what it was or what it did. All you said was it granted a wish."

He turned his head and his ears twitched slightly, Kagome noticed they did this when he was thinking.

She gave him a minute to think as she slipped her socks on, a very thick and warm purple pair with pink swirls.

"Well...hmm..." he finally said. "The jewel is a container of sorts, I guess you could say."

"A contianer?" she asked towel drying her hair.

"Yeah." he responded pressing mute on the remote. "It holds a vast quantity of power inside. Think of it like....like uh...." his mind cast around for a suitable comparison. "Ah! Think of it like Pandora's Box. You know what that is right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. In Greek mythology Pandora was entrusted by Zeus a box that held all of the evils of mankind. Curiosity drove her to open the box as she didn't know what was inside and she released death and disease and so on onto humanity."

"Right." Inuyasha nodded. "Think of the jewel almost like that but it doesn't hold evil inside."

"What does it hold?" Kagome asked knowing he wanted her to do so.

"Life." he whispered. "According the the Journals, the jewel was the creator of life. The very first single celled thing to be given life had been granted so by the jewel. As such it has all the power to change humanity into anything."

"Wow." Kagome mouthed.

"If I can just get my hands on it..." he held out his palm and looked inside as if he could see the jewel sitting there. "I can be normal." he finished desperation in his words.

"Why?" Kagome asked truly curious. "Why would you want to change who you are?"

"Can you see me?" He asked rhetorically. "I'm a freak! A deformed _thing_ that doesn't belong anywhere!" He clenched his fist in anger.

Kagome reached over and laid her hand upon his white knuckled fist. "I don't know why you want to change. I like you just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with staying just the way you are."

He stood up abruptly, pushing her hand away. "You don't know what you're talking about." His head was bowed and his back was to her. "You're a normal person you can't know what it's like to be so different. For people to pick on you and tease you when you're young just because you're not like everyone else. You have no idea what it feels like to watch parents drag their kids away from you because they're scared you're going to attack them or something."

Kagome's hand was still held outstretched trying to reach for him. But even though he was right there, she felt like there was a large chasm between them . "Inuyasha." her voice was quiet. "Those people didn't know you. They didn't know what a great person you are. And you have a great life and people who love you. Rin, Sango, Miroku, and I like you just fine. Without changing a single thing about you."

"Feh. Whatever." he said still not looking at her.

He left the room. Walked away and Kagome could practically feel the canyon between them growing.

* * *

"Sango?" Kagome walked into her room where she was watching an exercise video for pregnant women. "How long have you known Inuyasha?"

"A few years. Why?" she asked turning her body with the annoying perky blond on the TV.

"I was just wondering," she said as she sat on her bed, "how long has he been in this 'I hate myself' attitude?"

Sango smiled without humor. "You noticed that, huh?" she said sarcastically. "Well, Miroku would be able to better explain it to you. He's known him longer than I have."

"About how long?" Kagome asked watching the seemingly mindless droans do the perky blonde's workout behind her.

"Oh, they've been kids since they were kids." Sango said taking a break to get a drink of water. "But as near as I can understand it, Inuyasha has been picked on since he started going to school."

"Do you know what happened?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged and ignored the perky blonde. "It's not hard to guess but Miroku did tell me a little. I can understand his mom's way of thinking. Get him out of the house and used to the way the world treats him. I can get that but, altogether, I think it would have been kinder to just let him stay at home."

"That bad?" Kagome asked with a grimace.

"It was awful." Sango said sitting next to her. "The parents actually started a petition once to get him expelled. They seemed to think he was dangerous."

"Was he?"

Sango shrugged again. "Well, kids can't always control their strength and Inuyasha had the strength of a full grown man by that time. Put two and two together. He would break things or accidentally hurt someone, even his teacher was afraid of him."

"That's terrible." Kagome said. She could almost picture a tiny Inuyasha struggling to fit in but failing. It was actually a little heartbreaking.

"Yeah." Sango said sadly. "It was a horrible childhood. Miroku was the only one brave enough to go near him and that was on a dare."

"Some one _dared_ him to talk to Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated in horror.

"Inuyasha was a little bitter by this point. Completely understandable of course. So when Miroku first approached him it was the usual 'get away' 'go away' thing, you know? But Miroku hates losing bets so he kept trying until finally, boom! They somehow became friends."

"That's so cute." Kagome smiled imagining it in her mind.

"Yeah, well, it would still be hard only having one friend." Sango took another drink. "His grew up terribly and he's only ever wanted to be normal."

"I think I can understand." Kagome said knowing she would never truely know his pain. "Poor him."

* * *

"Inuyasha?" She said poking her head into the guest room. It was dark as the light was off and the drapes were closed but she could make out the outline of his body on the bed. "Inuyasha." her voice was tender and comforting.

"What do you want?" His tone was gruff and harsh.

She walked in and closed the the door plunging the room into total darkness. She could just barely make out the shimmer of his gold eyes looking at her through the gloom.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." she said leaning against the door.

"For what?" he said uncaringly. "It's not like you care."

"I do." she protested. "I care a lot." She pushed her self off the door and tried to walk to the bed without tripping on anything. "I didn't mean to upset you I just...Woh!"

Though she had tried, Kagome ended up tripping on something any way. She fell with a loud thunk onto the carpet. Her hands hadn't reached out in time to save herself and she face planted on the ground.

Immediately a pair of hands, softer than she would be expecting, were helping her up.

"Stupid." Inuyasha chastised in a soft tone. "Why did you try walking in the dark?"

"I think I broke my nose." Kagome complained as she felt it. Hot liquid started dripping out.

She felt a cloth being put into her hands.

"Here." Inuyasha said.

Kagome took it with a thanks and started to tilt her head back. But his hand stopped her.

"Don't tilt your head back, silly." he said. "The blood will just clot in your nose. Just let it out.

Happy he wasn't mad any more, she did as she was told and let her blood soak into the cloth.

"Hold it like that." he said sitting across from her. The gold of his eyes was clearer from this close up and she could see them watching her face, making sure she was okay. "Let me feel it."

Kagome held still as he reached up and started testing the soft cartilage with his finger and thumb.

"It's not broken," he said after he finished, "just busted."

"That's good." she said her voice nasally as she tried not to breath through her nose.

Inuyasha's eyes revealed to him her face like she couldn't see his. The blood was soaking the cloth as it's scent tickled his nose. He didn't like smelling her blood. She had a very nice scent, floral, but her blood spilling was something he didn't like.

They sat there for a minute or two. Every now and then, Inuyasha would reach up and adjust the cloth so the wouldn't be soaking her face in her own blood.

Finally, she took the cloth away from her face and nothing came out of her nose.

"I hate nosebleeds." she told him experimentally take a breath through her nose.

"I know." Inuyasha agreed standing up. "You bleed a freaking litter from one and it heals over in minutes."

She smiled in agreement and stood up as well.

"Thanks." she said again.

Inuyasha shrugged but knew she couldn't see it, so he said, "Forget it."

He left her for a second and turned on the light

They both closed their eyes as the brightness hit them hard after so long in the dark.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at the cloth she had been using to stop the bleeding.

And gasped as she realized what it was.

"Oh, Inuyasha." she turned to him.

"What?" he shrugged his naked shoulders as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why did you give me your shirt?" she asked feeling guilty.

"It was the closest thing at hand." he said honestly walking over to the closet to get a new one. They both kept their things in the guest room.

"But I ruined it." Kagome protested. She looked at it again. "Of course it had to be a white shirt."

"That's okay." he shrugged as he grabbed the first shirt of his he saw. "I didn't like it much anyway."

He turned to her and smiled slightly.

She smiled back but rolled her eyes as his idiocy.

And she knew he had forgiven her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry this took me so long. My computer was hauled away to be fixed and I haven't gotten it back yet. It may take me a while to update again because of that. Sorry it took so long.


	14. Act 5 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Hey guys, guess what? That's right!!! I'm back and better than ever! My computer has just come out of the computer hospital, more memory is on it's way, and even better than all that, my Internet is back!!!! I've been so BORED lately with no one to write to and I have missed you all more than, well...a lot of things I'm too lazy to think of write now! So because I love you all sooooooo much and because this chapter has been stewing in my head (not, you all know I don't plan) since I last left off...Here you go!!!!

**Act 5 Scene 1**

It was dark. He wouldn't let her be out here during the day. He said the light would give her away too easily. But she was astounded by how well and comfortably she fit in the dark. Not like him of course. No one could move and be with the night like him.

His eyes glowed, shining off the light of the moon. His hair, usually so luminous seemed to fade into the night, just as he did. His chest barely moved as his breathing was controlled and quiet. Even though she knew he was right beside her, looking exactly where she did, she still couldn't sense him.

Inuyasha was training her, teaching her the secrets of his life, his livelihood.

She just still couldn't believe how easy, how natural it came to her.

Her eyes, trained to catch the tiny nuances in human behavior, were able to spot the guards movements, the cameras, the dogs as if she had an angel whispering to her where they were in her ear.

And, in a way, she did.

He would lean down, his lips just barely touching her ears, and whispering their locations while he pointed with his black gloved hands.

They had both donned black suits, that covered them toe to neck in a tight fitting water proof shield. Their shoes were padded to minimize noise and they had both tied back their hair, to keep it from dropping and keep it out of their face. He could see near perfectly but she had to hold up a pair of night vision goggles to her face to bring into sharp relief what his eyes could do naturally.

The rotwilers with gleaming fangs and black obsidian claws.

The guards with emotionless faces and dark and foreboding guns.

The cameras who were hidden so well you only knew them by the tiny dot of red they emitted.

She had never been more excited in her life.

The roof of the building they had lain on to watch was filthy and probably covered and parasites and germs.

And Kagome didn't give one good damn.

Even Inuyasha was surprised at how well she did. She wasn't the most athletic girl, but she wasn't slow and she kept up just fine. And her brain more than made up for her brawn, or lack there of. She didn't squeal like other girls. Nor fidget, nor complain, nor sigh impatiently.

They had been laying on that building for 8 hours and the only sign she showed of it was her stomach growling. But even that was so low that only his super sensitised ears could pick it up.

"There he is." she whispered in that way only she knew how. Of all the people he had ever known, his mother included, only Kagome seemed to know exactly how loud to speak so that only he heard.

He took his eyes off her and focused on the steps that curved up to Naraku's front door. His schedule had been pretty well memorized during the last 2 weeks. When he left for work, when he got back. His weakly trip to the 'Gentleman's Club', Country Club, and other various Rich People Only Clubs.

Naraku normally had a woman on his arm when he came home at night. Kagome had even pinned down his type of woman by their descriptions. Something that seemed to pass right by the others. He liked petite black or brunettes with big goo-goo eyes. More often than not, one who wrapped herself on his arm. Never the same girl twice.

In fact, Kagome proved more help than Inuyasha would have believed from someone untrained in his ways.

But she had been trained in others. Professor Higurashi had more control than Kagome in this situation. Her eyes didn't miss a single detail and that busy brain of hers was able to process it and explain it before Inuyasha could spot it. The only thing she really lacked was the athletic ability.

Even staying up for more than 12 hours wasn't a problem for her. She was still only a few years out of collage and there adequate sleep was a luxury one almost never got.

Tonight was Wednesday, so it was Country Club night. And Kagome felt a certain dark attraction to him. Any normal woman would have almost the same response and she could analyze it and tell you why she felt that way about him.

His was powerful. Not just physically, although his rippling muscles was certainly a contributor. He also had financial power. He was rich. and strong.

In nature that would have meant he could be a good provider. Strong enough to protect and powerful enough that no one would mess with him. He was also one hell of a looker. She could still be objective and admit that. His hair was as glossy and hers and the air of blatant strength about his was enough to lure any female in.

But humans no longer answered the call of nature, at least not in that sense. So all she had to do was think of what a braying jackass he was and all wisps of attraction vanished.

It didn't help when she compared him to Inuyasha.

He was also strong, with power that blazed about him like lightning. Another man that, in nature, she would have been instantly attracted to.

And even though humans were no longer 'wild', she still felt a pull to him. One much stronger than that of Naraku as Inuyasha was much more powerful.

But that observation, his good looks and obvious strength, was not something she could look at objectively.

* * *

"Welcome back." Sango said giving them food. Twelve hours without a bite to eat or a wink of sleep took it out of anyone, including Inuyasha.

His ears had an obvious droop to them, something that just made Kagome's fingers itch to touch them more.

"How did it go?" she asked.

Miroku was already at their position. He had to relieve them before they were free to leave.

After they ate they would go straight to bed to repeat this process again in a few hours.

"Nothing new." Inuyasha said around a mouthful of ramen, his all time favorite food. Kagome was convinced he would live off of it the rest of his life if he was given a choice.

"Home by 5:30," they recited, "stayed until 7, then onto the Country Club. Home by 10 with yet another woman on his arm."

"This one was married this time." Kagome finished by herself.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"She had on a wedding ring." Kagome shrugged remembering the giant diamond that had graced her slim ring finger.

Inuyasha got a far away look at he tried to remember.

"So, anything exciting happen here?" Kagome asked Sango eating some of her own ramen.

"Never." Sango sighed. "You guys get to have all the fun."

"Don't worry." Kagome said with a smile patting her extended belly. "In another few months, and 18 years you can have some fun, too."

Sango laughed and left to get some water.

"How do you see some of these things?" Inuyasha asked still not remembering a wedding ring from the brunettes hand.

Kagome shrugged again. "I look."

"So do I but I still don't see those things." Inuyasha pressed.

"It's unimportant anyway." Kagome said eating another bite.

"I just don't get it." he complained with a pout that was so cute it made her giggle. "What?" he asked.

She just shook her head and covered her mouth as more giggles started escaping.

"What?" he demanded.

She looked up at him mischievously.

His narrowed his eyes in suspension and they stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Quick as a whip, her hand reached out for the tiny triangle on his head.

And still he caught her hand.

"Nice try." he grumbled her wrist firmly in his hand.

Kagome giggled again but knew when she had lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kind of short, I know. But I figured since you guys waited so patiently for so long you deserved _something_. More and better chapters to come.


	15. Act 5 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

...

**Act 5 Scene 2**

"So what did you think?" Inuyasha asked the next morning. Miroku's shift still hadn't ended and wouldn't until noon and so all they could do now was wait.

Kagome shrugged but didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "It wasn't too terribly dangerous. I don't know why you got so worked up."

"Because it could get dangerous." Inuyasha warned gently but firmly.

Kagome smiled. "I know but I just don't see how."

Inuyasha looked at her like he would a naive child. "That's because you're new to this. Once you gt more experienced you'll understand."

She was saved from having to anser by his phone ringing.

With his eyes on her, Inuyasha took the phone out of his pocket and answered it with a, "Hello."

"Inu!!" A sweet voice filled his ear.

"Mya." he said his expression softening. Kagome didn't miss the change and her eyebrow raised in response. He didn't notice. "What's up?"

"I have a some new toys for you." she said in a sing-song voice.

"I thought I got all the toys I could get last time." Inuyasha said it sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah, but..." she paused and Inuyasha could almost see her pout in that adorable way of hers. "...The way you did it made me think it was for something big so I started working. Are you not able to get it?"

"No, no, no. I can come get it." He said standing up.

"Really? Great!" she cried sounding delighted. "When will you come?"

"I'm coming now." he promised.

"See you in a little bit then, Inu!" she said.

"See ya." he said shutting his phone with a look in his eyes Kagome had never seen before. Gentle. Caring.

Whoever had been on the other end of that line had his love. He truly loved them. Not like love, love. But a family love, in this case, Kagome guessed, a sister, probably younger. Also probably not really his sister.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Out." was all he said before he walked quickly out of the kitchen.

She waited for a second then heard the sound of the front door shutting.

"What was that?" Sango asked coming down the stairs.

"He said he was going out." was all Kagome could say.

* * *

"Mya?" Inuyasha opened the door and instantly knew something was wrong.

For one thing, it was dark. Mya didn't like the dark. She wasn't scared of it, she just tripped over things too much in it. He heard and saw sparks from the ceiling and it was quiet.

Way too quiet.

His senses were on alert and he sniffed, he needed to smell her. To know she was alright.

He smelled Naraku.

* * *

"Miroku?" Sango asked looking at the phone in surprise.

"He hasn't left yet." Miroku whispered.

Kagome was upstairs in the guest room about to dress for her shift so it was only Sango in the kitchen.

"Who? Naraku?" Sango asked pretty sure she was right. Miroku was only to call if there was any movement they had not seen yet from Naraku.

"Yeah." Miroku said. "It's nearly noon and he hasn't left for work. I can't spot him anywhere."

"Maybe he's in the cellar or something." Sango suggested not worried.

"I feel weird." Miroku said. "I have a really bad feeling. Sango, my love, please, get into the basement."

"What?" Sango asked looking shocked.

"Please, honey, for my peace of mind. Get. In. The. Basement."

"Miroku, I think you're being a little..." she froze as she heard a crash upstairs followed by a scream.

* * *

"Sango?" Miroku asked as the line went dead. "Sango!" he whispered urgently.

"Oops. Did you loose your call?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Miroku turned around.

* * *

Inuyasha walked foreword slowly. Naraku's scent covered the place. And it was fresh. He must have just left. Why hadn't Inuyasha smelled him before?

He smelled melted metal, which wasn't abnormal, he smelled fear and sickening pleasure, and he smelled death.

He smelled her before he saw her.

Small in life, Mya was tiny in death.

"Mya." her name came out as a moan, pain and disbelief.

He dropped to his knees beside her and placed his hand on her cheek. She was still warm. But he didn't hear a heartbeat, not even a thready pulse.

"Mya." he said again. "No."

She had a small weapon in her hand. Of her own creation, no doubt. He hadn't seen this one so it must have been recently made.

In the other hand was her favorite welding torch.

He looked around. Things were scattered everywhere, which also wasn't unusual, but how it was spread was. Knocked carelessly on the floor, a table was over turned with bullet holes in one side denting the steel.

Mya had gone down fighting.

So he knew why she had the tiny black weapon, but the torch would have been unnecessary unless she was fighting in close range.

She was laying in front of her steel locker, the one with the grill covering it.

The grill had been welded shut.

_I have a some new toys for you._

He stood up and walked around her body to the cabinet.

He took one look to the side and saw her inventions room was still locked before turning his attention to the locker.

He grabbed the metal and pulled. Pulled with all his strength. But this was metal. His brow became sweaty and his face turned red with the force.

But he wasn't going to give up.

With a great wrench and a tearing sound, the metal split apart. Not at the melted seam, but at a weak point around it.

The lock on the locker was easier to break and he opened it quickly.

The large over stuffed duffel bag had been shoved in quickly. Everything around it, even her pretty drawings, had been pushed around and crumpled carelessly. On a tiny tag in her pretty calligraphy, she had written, "To my Inu!!" with a pink heart.

He grabbed the bag and lifted it out.

"Mya. I'm sorry." he whispered. "I got here too late. But I promise," he put the bag on his shoulder and turned to her body, "I will get even."

She kept lots of gasoline on hand, mostly for the plane she hadn't finished.

Inuyasha dumped it everywhere, including on Mya herself after ripping her teeth out out. The fire and lack of teeth would ensure no one could identify her. She would be buried in the police graveyard under the name, "Jane Doe" with no one the wiser about who she was.

He grabbed the first horse picture off the top in her locker. A lone black stallion on an empty field.

"Good-bye, Mya." he whispered as he lit on fire with a tiny lighter.

He didn't look at her, her face had been mangled when he ripped out and crushed her teeth.

No. He would remember her exactly as she had been, happy, sweet, innocent.

He through the paper.

And ignited her funeral pyre.

* * *

Souta was the first on the scene, besides the fire fighters, when the call came in. The old building that everyone thought was abandoned, was up in flames.

"Damn." he whispered watching as the fire man tried fruitelessly to extiungish the blaze.

"That's one hell of a fire." his partner whispered.

His name was Kohaku, he was about Souta's age with a much darker past. He had joined the force because his family had been killed by a serial murderer. He had wanted to keep guys like that from hurting other families. From what Souta understood, only him and his sister survived.

Until just a few weaks ago, he hadn't known what it was like to loose a member of your family.

Kagome had not been seen, heard, or anything at all since she had been missing. It was like she had vanished. And Souta couldn't stop himself from thinking of all the cases that were never solved, all the people who were never found.

His mother was like a ghost. She walked around her house, unsure of what to do, beyond tears in her sadness. Only now did he think he could kind of understand what Kohaku felt.

"Arson for sure." Souta agreed happy he could pass it off to the arson experts.

He walked forward to the fire chief and started asking questions.

"Anyone inside?"

"Haven't found any one yet." the fire chief answered in a deep rumbling baritone. "But this place is abandoned anyway. Probably just some kids, playing pranks and stuff. God, I hate kids. I'm never having any."

"Just depends on how you raise them." Souta said with a smile thinking of his precious son. "Well, clear cut arson to me. Call them, Kohaku." he said.

Kohaku nodded and walked back to the car to radio the station.

"Heard about your sister." The chief said watching his boys run in the blaze, catching every move they made. "Sorry about that. Any leads yet."

Souta sighed. "Not one. It's as if she disappeared off the earth. We did get one a few weeks ago. Someone said they could have swore they saw her leaving City Hall on a bike but Kagome hates bikes."

The cheif nodded as if he knew Kagome personally and what she hated. "It's never that simple. Good luck anyway."

"Thanks." Souta said as Kohaku called him to say he called it in.

Kagome, where were you?

He had looked all over, yet nothing. Not even the smallest trace of her.

Why did he feel so guilty? As if it was his fault she was gone?

He should have tried harder to get her to move to the city. He should have taught her how to use the gun. He should have made sure she was protected.

Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This damn line won't go away. *glares down evily*

* * *


	16. Act 5 Scene 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

...

**Act 5 Scene 3**

Souta looked up. Through the darkness and gloom and he saw him.

Standing on the edge of the building, looking at the fire as it burned.

He should have said something. Should have pointed him out as a possible suspect but somehow he knew. He knew with absolute certainty, that this man hadn't done it.

He couldn't even see him. Just his outline in the dark.

A large cloud of smoke covered him. And when it dissipated, he was gone.

* * *

The house was dark and covered in unknown scents. Three. Unknown, male, hostile.

Inuyasha ran inside, praying he wouldn't find the welcome he had at Mya's.

He crept through the dark kitchen, his ears straining for the tiniest sound.

He heard a heartbeat. Three. Two were faint. Upstairs, maybe? The unfamiliar scents were still fresh, and one of them had spilt blood.

A sudden, sickening pain burst out in his face making him cry out.

"Ow!! God damn it!! That hurt! What the fucking hell?! Damn it!"

"Inuyasha?" he heard Sango's voice ask.

"Who the hell else?!" He demanded bending over in pain as he felt his nose and the blood starting to trickle out.

"Oh, thank God." she asid her voice full of relief. Then she called out, "Kagome, it's okay! It's just Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" he heard footsteps coming down the stairs all the while cussing enough to make a sailor proud.

"Inuyasha!" she cried after turning on the kitchen light. "You're okay! We were so worried." he straightened up just in time to feel a thin pair of arms snake around his waist.

"Yeah, I can tell." he grumbled darkly whipping away the blood from a wound that had already healed.

"What's going on?" Sango asked lowering the very hard frying pan in her hands that had been covered in multiple dents. "We haven't heard from anyone in hours. Tell me Miroku called you or something." Her suddenly fierce face became worried as she looked out the window into the darkness of the night.

Inuyasha shook his head, already over being smashed in the face. "No. I've been..." his voice trailed off as he thought of it. "What happened?" he changed the subject.

Kagome didn't miss the first sentence and wondered what happened to the little sister he dearly loved. But she didn't mention it.

Sango smiled without humor. "They thought we would be defenseless."

Kagome giggled. She looked up at Inuyasha, already she felt safe again now that she was by his side. "They came in through the upstairs window while I was getting dressed."

His hand tightened into a fist as he thought of Kagome in trouble. She grimaced as she thought of it. "I'm afraid I wasn't much of a problem. They caught me easy."

Sango took over. "I guess they thought they would eliminate the bigger problem first then come for the poor, weak pregnant lady."

Kagome laughed as Sango blew at the top of her frying pan like one would a smoking gun.

"You kicked their ass with a frying pan?" Inuyasha asked wondering why he wasn't surprised.

"And a grilling fork." Kagome said her eyes dancing with laughter.

Sango got a dreamy look on her face as she remembered. "Yeah. One of them will have scars on their ass for the rest of their lives."

Inuyasha smiled crookedly as he thought of those poor men who dared to underestimate a pregnant lady.

It was obvious now about whose three heart beats he heard. The first was form Kagome who _was_upstairs, the closer one was Sango's, and the other faint one had been the baby's who rested under Sango's belly.

Sango walked around him and placed the dented pan on the counter. "Remind me to have this bronzed." she said to no one in particular.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome and asked. "So you both are alright?"

"I'm fine." Sango said picking up an overturned chair.

"And you?" he asked Kagome alone his voice softer as he rubbed her arms in comfort.

She winced, just barely, but he noticed. "A few bumps and bruises, but otherwise I'm fine." She fingered the necklace that was still secure in her shirt, happy they hadn't noticed it.

Wanting to see the damage himself, he lifted the sleeve of her shirt and saw the already purpling bruise. His anger, already higher than normal at Mya's death, sparked again. How dare some one lay hands on Kagome. It made him want to tip their heads off and the thought of Sango spearing one of them with a two pronged fork brought him great pleasure.

But despite the ferociousness he felt inside, his hands were very gentle as he felt along her arm for more damage, putting them on the already long bill Naraku was going to have to pay for sooner or later.

Sango was looking out the window biting her lip. "I'm worried, Inuyasha. We haven't heard from Miroku in hours and his shift ended at noon."

"I'll go look." he promised letting Kagome go. "But you two need to get some where safe. They might come back." Neither of them argued.

* * *

Inuyasha shook with anger. Not only from Mya's death, although that was a large portion but it was mixed with misery he knew he wouldn't feel fully until later. But also from the attack on Kagome and Sango. He had left two girls to defend for themselves when he knew one was pregnant and the other couldn't fight. Never mind that the pregnant one kicked ass, the fact was that she had to at all that made him mad.

But this new wave of rage came from the large puddle of blood that wreaked of Miroku right where Inuyasha knew he would lay for his shift.

He heard a heartbeat and soft footsteps behind him.

He didn't think.

He turned around and punched.

* * *

Kagome and Sango had been taken to the only place he could think of right then that he was sure would be safe.

The garage for his cars.

Even if Naraku knew where that was, which it was safe to assume he did, it would be near impossible to get in. There were no windows and the air vents were so small only a rat could hope to walk through. The doors were steel plated with password keypads protecting each one and even if you found out that, you needed a drop of Inuyasha's blood to enter.

Kagome had said it was excessive and asked why all the security for his cars.

He had looked at her as if she were stupid.

It was really simple. Inuyasha was a car nut. Besides, he had rare and very expensive cars, bikes, and trucks stored there. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have enough security.

They sat on an old seat to and older car that Inuyasha had torn out and pushed against the wall. It was lumpy and there were holes in it but it was comfortable, and the only place to sit besides a counter.

Sango had a small glock in her hand and her muscles were slightly tense.

Kagome on the other hand, felt vulnerable and weak. She couldn't fight, she knew nothing about weapons, and besides that, Inuyasha was gone so she felt unsafe and exposed.

She tried to tell herself that it was an irrational thought. She had lasted her whole life without his presence but still a part of her whispered that she needed his protection, wanted it.

They didn't talk, they didn't even look at each other. They were too tense, waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku to come back.

They heard a roar of a car, the brakes, a pause, then the door was being opened and the headlights flooded in.

Sango lifted the gun just to be safe but Inuyasha called out, "It's me."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said standing up.

He got back in the car and drove it in. Kagome ran around him to close the door and re-lock it.

"Did you find him?" Sango asked after he shut off the engine.

"No." his voice was dark as he climbed out. He opened the back door and reached inside. "But I did find this." He through a man, cringing and whimpering, to the ground.

His hands had been tied together as had his ankles. His eyes were bruised and puffy with tears to the point he probably couldn't see out of them. His nose was bleeding and his face had been covered in dry blood and he was mumbling half heard pleas.

"Don't kill me...*sob*...please...*whimper*....I'll...do anything."

"Pathetic." Sango grumbled looking down at him.

"I tried to get him to talk on the roof, all I got was this blubbering." Inuyasha complained pushing the man with his toe.

"I hate guys like this." Sango rolled her eyes. "Big, bad-asses, then suddenly their not the biggest bullies on the playground and they turn into little bitches."

Kagome could see what they were doing. Their voices were rough and low. Scaring him, making him feel weak and vulnerable.

It was the wrong move.

She walked up to Inuyasha and looked up at him, making sure she was in full view of the man. "May I?" she asked making her voice sugar sweet.

Inuyasha waved his hand as if to say, 'help yourself'.

She bent down and smiled at the man. "You can't be comfortable like that." she said. She held out her hand and Inuyasha pressed a knife into her palm.

Quickly, she cut the bonds on his wrists and ankles then helped him sit up against the car. He wouldn't run. Not only was he too scared for a comprehensive thought, but he knew that Inuyasha would catch him before he went two feet.

"There, that's better, right?" she smiled at him. His blubbering had decreased slightly.

"Now, my you have knowledge my friends want." she said gently. "You don't want to keep it from them, do you?" she put her hand on his shoulder. Even though it was light he flinched as if she had punched him. But he was leaning towards her.

Kagome's voice, much softer and sweeter than Inuyasha's and Sango's, was like a safe harbor in a storm.

"Now, come on, you can tell me." she said.

He whimpered a little.

"Let's start slow then. My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

He stared at her in fear.

"Tell me. It will be so much nicer if we know each others names." she persuaded. His lips moved a little but they made no sound. "What was that?" she asked politely.

With a scared look at Inuyasha he said, a little louder, "Haru."

Kagome smiled wider. "Nice to meet you, Haru. See, now we're friends."

It took maybe ten more minutes before she could get him to speak. And another ten for her to get the whole story out.

Naraku had been following them. More accurately, Inuyasha. He had always known where Mya was from having him followed before. A task that wasn't easy as Inuyasha was so very fast and he usually traveled via the rooftops. Once he had learned Inuyasha was still alive, he had some one wait for him at Mya's. From there he was followed to Sango's house, and to their rooftop viewing spot.

They had been ordered to wait until Miroku and Inuyasha had left the house before trying to take the girls. Naraku, fed up with waiting, had gone to Mya's, seconds after her phone call with Inuyasha, and tried to force her to summon Inuyasha, not knowing she had already called.

They fought.

Mya lost.

And at the same time men had been sent to get the girls and Miroku.

"Take them where?" Kagome asked trying to stay kind and sweet although her nerves were going crazy to demand the answer.

"A...A safe house." he said still glancing at the menacing Inuyasha and Sango every now and then. It was astonishing how scary a pregnant lady could be.

"Where?" she asked thinking it was a lot like trying to get answers out of her students.

He licked his lips. "He said....the...the one place Inuyasha wouldn't look. Inuyasha's house."

* * *

Miroku's head was pounding, his lip was bleeding, and his shoulder was on fire. He knew he had been shot.

He was tied to a chair, lost in the darkness.

Lost in the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How's that????


	17. Act 5 Scene 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

AW, poor Miroku, and what shall befall him this chapter?

**Act 5 Scene 4**

"We have to get him back." Sango said the second they were out of ear shot of the man who was still wining next to Inuyasha's car.

"I know, Sango, I know." Kagome said patting her friend on the back. "But we have to think this through. This is most likely a trap."

"A what?" Inuyasha asked. "Naraku doesn't know we have him." he pointed over his shoulder at the crying baby on the floor. He glared at him in disgust. "Why did he even hire a little bitch like him anyway?"

"That's exactly my point, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "If he thought you would come to that roof, why would he only put _one_ man there to catch you? He knows your strength, he knows how powerful you are. He knew you would take him and question him and if he isn't isn't really a coward like that, he was trained to act that way. He's trying to get you to come to you're place."

"But we can't just leave Miroku there." Inuyasha said wondering how he hadn't caught that.

"I don't care if it is a trap." Sango growled. "We're going to get him."

"Of course." Kagome said immediately. "All I'm saying is we need a plan."

"We can 'persuade' him to tell us more." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Kagome shook her head though. "That won't work." she said. "If he _has_been trained to act then he won't tell us anymore and if he really is a coward Naraku wouldn't have let him find out more. No we need an _actual _plan."

Sango bit her lip. "I am, or I was, good at fighting and disguise. But all I have going for me is my ability to forge papers."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why do you think I needed Naraku as a partner? I suck at planning. I'm more of a fists of fury kind of guy."

Kagome smiled. "That's why you have me."

* * *

Inuyasha kicked it open. For anyone else it would have just slammed open but for Inuyasha, it flew off it's hinges and across the room.

Naraku didn't even flinch from his position on the couch with a martini in his hands. "Inuyasha, you're late." He lowered the book he had been reading.

Inuyasha turned the lights on and quickly punched the two men waiting by the door, meant to ambush him. As if they were having a pleasant conversation, Inuyasha said, "It took me a while to get that blubbering mess to talk. Tell me, is he really that pathetic or did you pay him to act it up?"

Naraku smirked. "So you figured it out. Yes, he's been trained to act that way."

Sango walked in behind Inuyasha a pistol in her hand looking positively deadly.

"Oh, the Miss, oh, beg your pardon, Mrs. Houshi." Naraku said calmly all manners.

"Where's my husband you bastard?" Sango growled pointing her gun at his chest.

"All in good time." He waved the question away. "And where is Miss Higurashi?" he looked behind Sango as if expecting to see her.

"Safe." Inuyasha said completely sure of himself. "I wasn't about to let her come here when she can't even fight."

Naraku lifted an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you left her with your 'informant'?"

"Please, how stupid do you think I am?" Inuyasha scoffed, his entire body language showing him as careless and uncaring, not even a little afraid. Inside his nerves were screaming. He hadn't attacked yet because he knew better. His apartment had more scents in it than it had when he first moved in. People in his room, the bathroom, hiding in the tiny kitchen. The obvious smell of gunpowder and lead.

Naraku wasn't worried because he was convinced with that many men with guns Inuyasha wasn't likely to reach him.

And Inuyasha just might have to agree. He had never really let himself he shot enough times to figure out what was too much for his super body to take. There was one time in the shoulder and once again later in his side but he had never been shot by that many guns before. He wasn't willing to bet his life he would escape alive.

And under all of those smells and thoughts was the one he was looking for.

Miroku.

"Ah, yes. You're friend." Naraku said as if he had read his mind. "He's in your room right now." He snapped his fingers.

Immediately Inuyasha's bedroom door opened and Miroku was thrown out onto the floor.

Inuyasha's first thought was, he's alive. Followed quickly by, not for long.

His shoulder had been shot and left un-bandaged and blood still trickled out. His face was white from lack of blood and his clothes were in tatters.

Sango had to check the desire to run to his side in a panic.

Remember the plan, she thought to herself.

"He's still alive, for now." Naraku said placing his drink on the side table. "Now, onto more important things. Inuyasha, my necklace."

"I don't have it." Inuyasha said.

"Now Inuyasha I don't believe that anymore than you believed my man was a little wuss." Naraku smiled at him without humor.

"The necklace for Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

"Naturally." Naraku said. "A small trinket such as that is of no importance when compared to your friend's life, yes?"

Inuyasha reached in his pocket and took out the tiny gold heart he had received from Kagome.

"Miroku for this?" he asked dangling the chain.

Naraku watched its movement with hungry eyes. "Indeed. Pick him up." He ordered.

His men stowed away their guns to bend over and lift the hurt Miroku to his knees.

Naraku stood up and walked over to him. "We can be civil about this. A trade, at the same time."

He grabbed Miroku and dragged him forward, his men stayed behind.

Inuyasha walked forward the necklace safely stowed in his hand.

As if they had planned it, Naraku reach out one hand and placed it on Inuyasha's and Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Miroku's other shoulder.

At the same time, they both released their hostage.

Naraku smiled darkly and held up the heart up for inspection.

It was gold with a silver swirling heart inside the larger golden one.

He growled and looked up, but it was too late.

Miroku was safely on Inuyasha's shoulders, Sango had lifted her gun and pulled the trigger. The men who had thrown Miroku went down first, both having been shot in the stomach.

Inuyasha pulled out his own gun and took aim. Unlike Sango, he shot through the walls of his kitchen hitting the men who had crouched out of sight.

"Let's go!" he yelled as Naraku ducked into Inuyasha's room, out of reach of the bullets like the coward he was.

"You go first." Sango said hitting the men who ran out of Inuyasha's room after Naraku went in.

"Sango, as much as you think it's not a crippling factor, you_ are_pregnant now get going!" Inuyasha growled.

Reluctant to leave them alone when Miroku was still injured and unmoving, she hesitated.

"Get going! I've got him!" Inuyasha commanded stepping in front of her shooting his own gun.

With a cry of frustraition, Sango turned and ran down the hall to the stairs.

Inuyasha jumped behind the wall as a volley of shots rang out where he had been standing only seconds earlier.

* * *

Sango hated being pregnant, she ran down the steps as fast as she could, wishing she could go as fast as she used to be able to.

Kagome saw her and started the black car, a BMW Inuyasha had chosen for their getaway vehicle.

Sango opened the back door and jumped in.

They waited anxiously.

Suddenly a shadow detached itself from the building and dropped to the ground.

Seconds later the back door opened again and a limp body was thrust inside.

No sooner had it closed than Inuyasha jumped in the front and yelled, "GO!"

As if she had been trained to do so, her foot slammed on the gas and the car shot forward like a bullet released from a gun.

"Are they following us?" Kagome asked a few blocks later.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I left by jumping off the balcony, they should have just reached the bottom of the stairs."

Sango had Miroku's head in her lap. "Inuyasha, give me your shirt!" she pleaded.

He took it off and handed it back to her. She pressed it hard against Miroku's wound wishing she knew more about first aid.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Kagome said blending into traffic.

"No way." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, can't you see? He needs help!" Kagome said desperately.

"Not the kind of help a hospital would give. They ask too many questions." he said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Sango asked with tears pooling in her eyes. Damn her hormones! She used to be cool as a cucumber in situations like this.

"We'll take him to a friend's." he said. "He's a doctor and he won't ask anything or tell."

"How many 'friends' do you have?" Kagome asked.

He shrugged, "A few."

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked urgently on the apartment door. It was a rather upscale place and was better suited to the name condo than apartment.

A young man answered the door. His hair was red-ish brown, almost orange and he had sea green eyes that were dull with sleep. His hair was long and bushy and slightly confined in a tight hair tie. He had to be in his mid-twenties and his face was very pleasant, almost boy-ish.

"Inuyasha?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "What..." the his eyes fell on Miroku who was hanging between Sango and Kagome's shoulder. Suddenly he was wide awake. "Come in, hurry."

They did as he asked and he shut the door quickly and bolted it.

"Put him on the couch." he ordered, he sounded like a doctor now.

"Sorry to trouble you like this, man." Inuyasha said as he helped the girls do as he commanded.

"You usually trouble me like this Inuyasha." the boy said running into his room. A second later he returned with a large black bag in his hands. "Gun shot?" He guessed.

Inuyasha grunted in confirmation as Kagome ran and turned on the lights and Sango pulled the drapes closed.

He pulled out a bag with a needle inside and quickly ripped it off. As if he had done so all his life, Inuyasha reached in and pulled out a tiny bottle full of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"Morphine." The boy said sticking the needle through the plastic covering on the top.

"You're really a doctor?" she asked grabbed Miroku's hand from behind the couch and squeezing it gently.

"Doctor Shippo Fox." he confirmed grabbing the disinfecting wipe Inuyasha held out the him and cleaning the crook of Miroku's elbow.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha as he pulled out another sterile bag with a pair of lethal looking tongs inside. "You've done this before, huh?" she asked as he laid it next to Shippo.

"Shippo's had to save my ass and others I've brought to him a lot." he said taking out bandages and lots of wads of cotton.

Miroku groaned and turned his head and his breathing got labored as he fought his way back to consciousness.

"Miroku?" Sango asked her voice small.

"..ango." he gasped followed by another groan of pain.

"Yes, baby, it's me." she said and kissed his fingers. "You're alright, baby, you're alright."

His eyes opened and they were glazed with pain barely suppressed by drugs. "God, you're beautiful." he said his voice weak.

"You look like like shit." she laughed nervously as Shippo started cleaning Miroku's bullet wound.

"Not much...has changed." he said gritting his teeth. The morphine only worked so much.

"You're going to be okay, honey." she promised bringing his hand to her heart. "You're going to be okay."

He cried out when Shippo dug the tongs into his flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ladies and gentlemen we welcome Shippo to the scene! *audience claps* I was going to make him Kouga but I changed my mind at the last second.


	18. Act 6 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Yay, Miroku is back and Shippo has arrived!! *happy dance!!!!*

**Act 6 Scene 1**

Miroku was sleeping peacefully on the couch, a drug induced sleep but a necessary one. His shoulder was bandaged and his face was still pale but his breathing was even and deep.

Sango sat next to him on the ottoman, holding his hand and not looking away from his face. The pale and drawn face. She had almost been too late. Anymore blood loss, Shippo said, would have been fatal. She couldn't live without Miroku by her side, curse him for making her feel that way, but it was true.

A strong, fierce, indepedant woman she had been. Men used to be the scum of the earth, most still were in her opinion. A female crook, and proud of it. She only talked to women, only helped women, as far as she had been concerned, men were shit.

She had had her heart broken, by a man naturally. And from then on she had sworn off them. To her the only reason they existed was for procreation.

Then she met Miroku.

And her opinions were confirmed.

He had been a lecherous male with a thirst for the female body that couldn't be quenched. He knew exactly what to say, exactly what to do. Sango had been a challenge for him that he had never had before.

Women usually fell at his feet, melted by his charm and charisima. But Sango had only scoffed, even punched him.

After that, she couldn't get him to leave her alone.

And she was so glad she couldn't.

He tailed her everywhere! He was like a shadow, she couldn't get rid of him. And it got to the point where she expected him to be there and even got disappointed when he wasn't. She still threatened him, still punched him around, and he still flirted outrageously with every female that could breath. Old, young, disabled, single, not single. He never stopped. But no matter who he flirted with, he always returned to her side.

Then one day, after an enormouse fight, he just stopped. She didn't see him again. No more tailing her on jobs, no more waiting politly outside while she went to the restroom, no more annoying bouquets of flowers each morning on her front step.

It was only then did she realize how much she had come to expect, even desire, his presence.

Sango lifted his hand and kissed it. In his drug induced state, he didn't notice. She didn't worry. Shippo said that his chances for death at this point were almost non existent. And he was the best, she had no doubt, because Inuyasha only ever worked with the best.

In the kitchen, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome were drinking some freshly made coffee while Inuyasha explained to Shippo what had happened.

"Wow." he said without any real force. As soon as the crisis had been over, he had reverted back to his sleepy, slightly drowsy state. "How do you always end up in situations like that?" he asked.

Kagome was playing with the necklace through her shirt, something that had become a habit for her. It was weird to here the tale, different that actually living through it.

Inuyasha shrugged and downed the coffee. Kagome had made it and she always seemed to do it _just _right.

Even Shippo, who practically lived off coffee with his profession, said hers was the best he had ever had.

"So Naraku was after a necklace. Why?" he asked. Even sleepy, his brain was sharp. Inuyasha had left out why the necklace was so important in his telling of the story.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know." And he was completely honest. Despite Naraku's assurances that the necklace was the most important piece he still had no idea why he needed it.

"Revenge plans already in motion?" Shippo asked.

"Do I really have to answer?" Inuyasha said with a 'duh' smile.

Shippo chuckled, "Guess not." He stretched and looked at the clock. "Three AM. You do keep the oddest hours."

Inuyasha shrugged. "At least you answered your door."

It was Shippo's turn to shrug. He turned to Kagome. "So you're a psychiatrist?"

"Phsycologist." Kagome corrected.

Shippo smiled at her. "At least he has one friend in a respectable position."

"Not anymore." Inuyasha mumbled with a smile.

Shippo groaned. "He corrupted you, too?"

"Actually, I volunteered." She said with a smile making Inuyasha chuckle.

"You insane?" Shippo asked without any real insult.

"Probably." Kagome said, her smile still bright.

"Makes sense." he said taking another drink of her coffee.

Kagome giggled at the exchange. "So he corrupted you, too?"

"Nah. He gave me my start up loan." Shippo said.

"Your what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Shippo was a poor, orphan kid." Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha put me through school, and gave me the money to continue through collage." Shippo said.

Kagome's heart melted. "Oh, Inuyasha, you didn't." she gushed.

He scoffed. "It was no big deal."

But Kagome had stars in her eyes. Familiar ones. The same ones that appeared when she had first seen his ears.

"And you get that damn look off your face." he said flattening his ears cautiously.

"But Inuyasha that was so...so....so sweet."

Shippo started laughing behind his hand, trying not to make a sound.

"Like I said, it was no big deal. He looked pathetic and it was annoying." he said.

"Your trying to make this a selfish thing but you know you were being kind." Kagome smiled at him.

"You scare me when you look like that." he said honestly.

She stood up and walked around the table.

"Hey, what are you are doing! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He started struggling against her hold, amazed such a small woman could grasp so hard.

"Aww! That was so nice, Inuyasha." she cooed.

"Get off!" He complained standing up hoping it would break her grip. But she held on tight and her feet cleared the floor as he was at lease a head taller than her.

"You're just so sweet." she said her smile not fading as she clung to his neck.

"You are pure evil, wench." he grumbled. He could have ripped her off him if he wasn't so afraid he would hurt her.

She just laughed.

* * *

"So what's with her?" Shippo asked later when Kagome had fallen asleep in the guest room. Sango had not left Miroku's side and Shippo couldn't fall back asleep after being awakened so thoroughly.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked digging through Shippo's refrigerator.

"Kagome." Shippo said leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "She seems to innocent for this life."

Inuyasha shrugged and opened a styrofoam take out box. "She offered help to the wrong person."

"Let me guess, the wrong person is you?" Shippo said as Inuyasha replaced the take out.

Another shrug.

"So what have you been up to?" Inuyasha asked taking the lid off a pot then slamming it back done. "Wow. That was strong."

"I think that's bad." Shippo said looking at the pot.

"You think?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. He left the pot inside and continued with his search.

He laughed and joked and caught up with Shippo until the sun rose.

He didn't sleep. He was trying not to think of her.

He knew he hadn't felt the full extent of his misery. He was still sad, very much so, but not as much as he would be when he finally wound down. So he stayed up, he even cleaned the kitchen just to keep his hands and mind busy.

He was just delaying the inevitable, he knew that, but he just didn't want to feel the pain of her loss.

"Inuyasha? Why are you up this early?"

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome rubbing her eyes. Her clothes were wrinkled because she had slept in them and her hair was messy. He found it strangely sexy.

Inuyasha shrugged. "No reason."

"Where's Shippo?" she asked next looking around.

"Work. Miroku is still sleeping and Sango joined him about two hours ago." He said answering the other questions that were sure to come.

"You haven't slept?" she asked as he sat down at the table, a mug of coffee in his hand. He had tried to make it like Kagome did. And failed. Utterly.

He shrugged again. "I'm not sleepy." as he fought to surpress a traitorous yawn.

"Liar." Kagome said then walked over to him. "You didn't want to think about her did you?"

He jumped up. "How did you...."

"I guessed." Kagome said. "She died, right? It was Naraku, wasn't it?"

He blinked in shock.

"You loved her." She continued as she walked to his side. "Like a sister."

"Your perceptiveness kills me." he said bending his head as the long suppressed grief started welling up inside him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

He brought up his arms and circled then around her, squeezing her close.

"She was....she was so sweet." he whispered, his voice raw as a large lump appeared in his throat.

"Let it out." Kagome said rubbing his back. "You'll feel better."

"I was too late." he said fighting the lump, forcing the tears from appearing in his eyes. "Just a little too late."

"Tell me about her." Kagome said gently.

"It was Naraku he..."

"No." she interrupted. "Not how she died. Tell me about _her_." He didn't needed to be reminded of her death. He needed to remember her as she was, who she had been. The little sister he had loved.

Inuyasha's face was blank, he didn't understand, but he said anyway, "Her name was Mya. She loved drawing horses." He smiled sadly as he recalled the collection of her work he had had at his home. "She was good at it, too."

Like poison being sucked from a wound, the grief started to fade. It was by no means gone, but it became manageable. Kagome didn't say a word, she just listened. Hanging on to his waist and is every word, a non-committal ear.

He would sometimes pause, to fight the tears that would threaten to overwhelm him, but she didn't get impatient. She rubbed his back and waited for him continue.

He didn't cry, she didn't leave. They stayed that way, as he discussed the person he loved and all he loved about her, until Sango woke up with a yell-

"Hey! He's waking up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

tried to make that as sweet as possible.


	19. Act 6 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Disclaimer #3: I know nothing about Japanese soccer teams. The names are names I found through google and I have no idea how good the teams really are.

**Act 6 Scene 2**

"Miroku!" Kagome walked in quickly with Inuyasha just behind her.

Sango was on her knees next to him. He had his eyes half open and his chest was still mostly exposed besides the white bandages.

"Are you alright, man?" Inuyasha asked.

It seemed to take Miroku a second to comprehend the question. "Yeah." he said.

"Shippo said you're still missing a lot of blood." Kagome said kneeling next to Sango.

He showed a shadow of a smile, "Ah, to be looked after by such beauties. This must be heaven, and you are surely angels."

Sango laughed nervously and Kagome smiled.

"Well, he'll be fine." Inuyasha said smiling crookedly himself. He thought of Mya and shoved the grief into a corner of his mind. Naraku would pay dearly for that when the time came. Until then, he had other things to worry about.

"Does it hurt?" Sango asked her hand fluttering gently over the hard bandages.

"I can't feel it to be honest." Miroku said looking down at the wound. "I probably will if I try to move it, or the meds wear off."

"Shippo left us some." Inuyasha said.

"And I know how to use a needle properly." Kagome said. "I _am_ a doctor."

"Not a medical doctor." Sango said.

"Details." Kagome waved it off.

Miroku sighed. "Such lovely ladies to look after me, I am blessed beyond mentioning."

"You have a bullet wound in your shoulder." Sango said but she was still smiling.

"Yeah, and I have the proof." Inuyasha said holding up the mangled piece of lead Shippo had dug from Miroku's flesh.

Miroku lifted his uninjured hand and Inuyasha dropped the cleaned bullet into it.

He looked it over. "I've never been shot, you know."

"Lucky you." Inuyasha said. "I've been shot twice."

"Three." Sango said almost proudly.

"Three?" Inuyasha said in surprise.

"Yup. Once in my collar bone," she pointed to an area to the left of her neck, "once in my thigh," she put her hand on the underside of her left thigh, "and I got grazed right here." she lifted her hair off the right side of her face revealing a narrow three inch long scar.

"That doesn't count." Inuyasha protested.

"2 and a half is still more than two." Kagome said on Sango's side.

Miroku hadn't taken his eyes off the bullet. "It would make a could keepsake."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed. "I still have...wait!" he smiled. "I _have_ been shot three times!"

"You have?" Sango asked.

"Naraku shot me. Full on the chest. 3 is more than 2 and half. I win." he crossed his arms and looked smug.

"How completely...juvenile." Sango said dully while Kagome giggled.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Shippo asked shinning the pen light into Miroku's eyes and jerking it away quickly. Checking to see how fast his pupils dilated.

"Drunk." Miroku said honestly. Shippo had just given him some pain meds.

"Perfect." Shippo smiled turning off the light and stowing it away in his pocket.

"How long until he can move again?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo shrugged. "I would say," he grabbed Miroku's arm and tested his pulse, "given the age, health, and severity of the wound. "About three weeks to a month to heal completely." He looked at Miroku and smiled. "You're lucky it didn't shatter any bones or I would have to change that to three to six months. Plus there would have been nothing I could really do in the first place."

"Lucky bullet." Inuyasha insisted.

"Or terrible aim." Kagome said from her position at his side.

"But how long until he can start moving around again?" Sango asked.

"Well, as long as he doesn't move his upper half too much, he could probably move right now." Shippo said scratching his cheek. "He wasn't shot in the leg after all."

"Tell me that when these meds wear off." Miroku complained.

"I would love to see him try to stand right now." Inuyasha smirked. "Like watching a drunk try to leave a bar."

"Also remind me to kick his ass, when the meds wear off." Miroku said but there was a sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Well, I'm gone." Inuyasha said suddenly as he turned to the door.

"Wait." Kagome said frowning in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"The garage." Inuyasha said turning around. "I like working on my cars. It relaxes me."

"I don't think any of us should go out alone." Sango said.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Come on, who is going to know? Naraku couldn't have known we would have escaped that building alive so he couldn't have had anyone ready to tail us. It'll be fine."

"But what if he knows were you're garage is?" Kagome pressed.

"I'll use the back entrence." Inuyasha shrugged carelessly.

"There's a back entrance?" Kagome asked. "I didn't see it.

"Hold on." Sango interrupted from her spot on the ottoman. "I still don't think you should go out by yourself. Take Kagome with you."

"Me?" Inuyasha asked. "But I'm the strongest one here."

"I would still feel better if you had someone with you." Sango said. "Please. For me? If I worry, I'll be stressed and that will be bad for the baby." she set her hand on her extending womb.

"Oh, sure, use the pragnant card at your convenience." Inuyasha mumbled but he said, "Fine. She can come, too. Let's go slowpoke."

Kagome, a little startled at how that turned out, followed Inuyasha to the door.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face turning the wrench in his hands while he played with something underneath his car.

Kagome, who sat on top of the cars hood, looked down at his feet and said, "I'm serious!"

"There is no way." Inuyasha said putting the wrench down and grabbing a screwdriver. "The Uwara Reds can so not win this year."

"I'm telling you," Kagome insisted, "they have a new coach this year and better players. They will totally take the cup."

"In your dreams, Reds Fan." Inuyasha smiled in wonder at a girl who knew so much about professional soccer. "The Gamabas are totally going to kick their ass."

"Their the worst team in the league." Kagome said.

"Exactly my point." Inuyasha cried. "Now the FC's, they are winning this year for sure."

"You only say that because FC Tokyo got to the last round of the championships last year." Kagome pointed out. The car jack was keeping the car up and steady while Inuyasha worked under it and as a result her feet hung off the floor.

"And where were the Reds?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, yeah. They didn't even make the championships."

"You just wait." Kagome said crossing her arms. "You'll see."

"Hey!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a harsh voice. Inuyasha groaned. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Their so called, 'informant' asked with an angry face. He was tied to a concrete pillar in the middle of the garage where Inuyasha had put him before they took off for his house yesterday. "I have to go to the bathroom! I'm hungry, thirsty! Are you going to keep me here until I _die_!"

"Don't tempt me." Inuyasha grumbled as he slid out from under the car. It was a rusty old piece of junk he had found on the road with a sign that said, 'Fix me and I'm yours'. A challenge. He had towed it to his garage and he still couldn't get the damn thing to work.

He stood up and started cleaning off his greasy hands with a blackened, once red, rag. "We never did decide how we would take out the trash." he said to Kagome as he leaned on his car next to her.

"Well we can't exactly let him go." she said.

"True." Inuyasha looked at the man who was glaring at them. "What was his name again?"

"Haru." Kagome said.

"I know you're listening!" he hollered at them.

They ignored him.

"Think that's his real name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not at all." Kagome said smiling. She was having so much _fun_! Who knew this life would fit her so perfectly? She hadn't felt this happy in some time.

The man growled. "Come on!"

"What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I still say we kill him." Inuyasha said storing the rag in his pocket.

"And I told you, killing in the heat of the moment is one thing, cold blooded murder is something totally different." Kagome said firmly, her smile dropping.

"I can hear you!" They still ignored him.

"You're too soft." Inuyasha complained repeating a line from their earlier argument when that had first remembered 'Haru'.

"And you need to learn some morals." Kagome shot back.

"I will take a piss on this floor, I'm not kidding!"

This got Inuyasha's attention. "Don't you _dare_ stink up my garage you piece of shit!"

Kagome sighed. "We can at least let him go to the bathroom."

Inuyasha didn't say anything and Kagome knew he was considering it.

"There are no windows in there, it's a solid concrete building so unless he has a few sticks of dynamite and is willing to blow himself up...."

"All right." Inuyasha stood up straight. "You win. Like I said, you are too damned soft."

Without thinking about it, he lifted his hands and grabbed her hips. She barely noticed the intimate gesture either, as he had done the same to put her on the car. He lifted her, she barely weighed anything to him, and set her on her feet.

"Thank you." She smiled. "He was getting a little annoying."

"Yeah, yeah." he said but smiled. His hands still didn't drop from her hips, neither really noticed how close they were.

"About to _explode _here!"

Inuyasha growled and released Kagome while she giggled at his reaction.

* * *

"Happy?" Inuyasha said pushing the man out of the bathroom. He had refused to let him go in alone but all the man had done was...well...go to the bathroom.

"Not really." he complained glaring at the iron grip that had his shirt that kept his from running. Though he wouldn't get far. "I'm still thirsty and hungry."

"Don't push your luck." Inuyasha growled.

"I see no harm in feeding him." Kagome said. She had been waiting by the door for them to finish.

"Of course you don't." Inuyasha said but he was already thinking about the food he had stashed away here.

He tied the man back up and went to the large refrigerator in the corner.

He came back with a sandwitch and a bottle of water.

"_Bon apetite_." he said roughly putting them in front of the man.

"My hands are tied genius." he said sarcastically.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Here." Kagome kneeled next to him and unscrewed the water bottle's cap.

"Ah." the man said in delight as she tilted the water bottle to his lips.

"You are such a damn softie." Inuyasha complained but he stayed where he was in case the man did anything stupid.

"Ah. Much better." he said later licking his lips. The food and drink were completely gone.

"I'm glad." Kagome smiled and stood up, the trash in her hands.

"But he's right, you are a softie." he said looking at her.

"See? Even the bad guy agrees with me." Inuyasha said.

"You're just mad I wouldn't let you kill him." Kagome said smiling.

"You know, honey," the man said looking Kagome up and down, "I kind of like you."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"You need an extra guy?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Thanks, but I don't trust known enemies." Inuyasha growled.

"I wasn't asking you." he said to Inuyasha. Then he turned back to Kagome and his eyes got softer, full of desire. "I was talking to the angel."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked looking at him curiously.

"Don't encourage him!" Inuyasha ordered.

The man smiled, smirked would be a better word. "Yeah, my name's not Haru. Call me Kouga."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh, didn't see that one coming. lol


	20. Act 6 Scene 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Alright, I have just finished the Inuyasha manga and let me tell you, i have a WHOLE new respect for the characters. Most of all, Kikyo and Kagura. I think that those two are way under loved. I adore Kagura and Kikyo, let me just say, all Kikyo fans, I am sorry for any Kikyo trashing I have done in the past. I see her in a whole new light now. It really gives you a better perspective to get it straight from the author and not filtered and changed through TV. Plus it was nice to finally finish the story. Naraku's death was GREAT!!! So if anyone was wondering why it has been taking me so long to update recently, I was busy reading the 558 chapter manga. PS: Did I say it rocked????

**Act 6 Scene 3**

"Kouga, huh?" Kagome said looking at him curiously.

"Don't even think about it." Inuyasha said firmly. "This is where I draw the line."

"Oh, come one dog turd." Kouga said.

"Dog turd!?" Inuyasha growled holding up his fist threateningly.

"Yeah. I mean, you look just like a dog." Kouga smirked.

"You're pretty cocky for someone who is tied to a post at the mercy of a super human."

"Hey, I'm not scared." Kouga said. "I've got the pretty girl on my side."

Kagome was giggling uncontrollably.

"Why you....Don't you dare call Kagome pretty!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yeah, you're right." Kouga said throwing Kagome an appraising look. "It's in insult considering how absolutely fabulous she is."

"Why I out to..." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and fought the need to pound them into Kouga's face.

Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's arm, and felt the tense muscles underneath the skin. "Calm down." she said.

And he did. Her touch was soothing, like a mother to her babe.

When the felt the muscles un-tense, a little, she knelt in front of Kouga who was watching her with desire filled eyes.

Kagome made a quick inspection of him. His posture was calm and his face careless, but his muscles were still slightly tense. So he did fear Inuyasha, just a little. But his eyes were on her, undressing her with his eyes, feasting on her looks. By nature, Kagome wasn't a vain creature, but she knew she wasn't ugly.

"Why are you working with Naraku?" she asked. This time, unlike before, she didn't use the gentle, soothing voice. This time it was just a question, she listened for his answer, but her eyes traveled his body much like he had done to her, looking for signs of lies.

"He pays good." Kouga said shrugging. "I like money. You can't get anywhere without it."

"Yet you have no loyalty to him." Kagome said. Her brain broke down the nuances in Kouga's words. They tone of peoples voice was a big hint to what they were really saying, but the words they used also told a great deal.

"Not at all." Kouga said. "And he knows it. I'm his so long as he pays well, and so long as I want to be. I can leave anytime I want to." The last sentence was slightly suggestive. But the professional inside Kagome could see he wasn't lying.

There was a pulse inside you're neck and when you lie, your heart speeds up for just a second, and the pulse in his neck hadn't jumped. People also usually blink or look away when they lie. He had looked dead at her, without shame. There were also more subtle signs. Breaking into a sweat was one of them. Your brain has to work harder to lie than to tell the truth and as such it determines such over work as 'stress'. This stress caused small chemical changes in the body making you sweat, fidget, your heart race for a moment. Things you couldn't control, things lie detectors picked up on. Things the human eye could see with enough training.

Kouga, besides the slightly tensed muscles, was cool and calm. So unless he was one of the few that control such things, he wasn't lieing. And from what Kagome knew, it took great control to be able to control them and Kouga, slightly hot headed as he was, didn't have that control. And he was hot headed. Or he wouldn't be teasing and prodding someone who he knew was a hundred times stronger than himself.

"Why would you want to join us?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha jumped.

"You're not actually thinking of...."

"Hush." she said the words gently but he stopped talking. "Kouga?"

He looked at her thoughtfully, he eyes no longer held hints of desire or lust. He was observing her observing him. He could tell that she was watching him closely, he knew it was probably checking to see if he would lie. That made her not only beautiful, but smart.

"Actually, I've been planning on leaving Naraku for some time now." he answered, completely serious.

"Why?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha scoffed in disbelief behind her.

"Naraku's a killer, and I've known that since I started working for him. But about a month ago, he killed someone close to me. A cousin I was rather fond of. Killed him, gutted him like a fish, and left his body for the birds." He sneered and his face hardened in anger at the thought of his comrade. "I've been planning on killing him myself, but I can never get close enough. Then he sent me on the mission to give you the info. I knew then that he wanted me dead."

"How did you know?" Kagome asked, her face blank. Inuyasha recognized Proffesor Higurashi when he saw her.

"It was kind of obvious." Kouga said looking Inuyasha over. "The guy is ruthless and not to mention stronger than any human ever born. Naraku wanted me dead, I could tell."

"So why did you do it?" Inuyasha demanded to know, his voice unconvinced.

"I thought I could get in with you guys and get my revenge like that." Kouga shrugged.

"You actually thought I would let you?" Inuyasha asked his anger and fists rising together.

"Not really." Kouga said. "But Naraku always said you were more brawn than brain, I figured I might have a chance."

"Why you..."

"But," Kouga cut him off, "Naraku didn't know about the beautiful and smart woman before me. You, I could never convince to trust me, you're a lot smarter than dog breath."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Inuyasha growled.

"He doesn't know about me?" Kagome asked.

"He knows about you, but he doesn't _know_ you. Get what I'm saying?"

"He knows I exsist but not what I'm capable of." Kagome interpreted.

"Not for long though." Inuyasha said. "Naraku doesn't like unknown enemies. He'll have had background checks and everything else done on you. Soon, he'll know you as well as you know yourself."

"Right." Kouga said. "So weather you trust me or not, that's completely up to you, but I must say sweetie, I can be a _real_good companion."

"Thanks, but we already have enough companions." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Kouga." Kagome said. "Inuyasha is right." Inuyasha looked happier and Kouga more upset at this statement. "We can't trust you, but we can let you go."

"What?" Inuyasha cried.

"He doesn't know where we are, right?" Kagome asked.

"Right."

"So I see no reason to kill him. You blind fold him, take him outside somewhere, drop him off some place far away, and no one need to die." She logically.

He was very reluctant to agree. "Fine." He said at last. "But if he causes any trouble, I will kill him." This last part was said at Kouga, turning the statement into a threat.

"Aw, too bad." Kouga said. "'Cause, honey, you are so _fine_."

"You don't shut up and I'll kill you anyway." Inuyasha promised bearing his claws.

He shrugged. "All right, but if you ever find yourself needing vehicular transport of any kind, I can hook you up."

* * *

"Asshole." Inuyasha swore shutting the door firmly. Blind folded he may have been, but he had not been gagged. Kouga had anouyed the hell out of him the entire drive through the city. Inuyasha had mostly drove in circles, hoping to confuse him in case he was an agent of Naraku. But Kouga had just gone on and on. And about only one subject.

Kagome.

It made him mad enough to spit to hear him listing off all of Kagome's features and describing them perfectly. It wasn't until he started saying what he wanted to _do_to those features that Inuyasha had pulled over and kicked him out.

"Did you have fun?" Kagome asked. She had found a really nice and old corvett and had sat inside while she dreamed of driving it.

"Not likely. Come on. We're going back." he said his expression dark. Not at her, she could see, but at Kouga.

She chuckled then asked, "So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked opening the door of the car so she could climb out.

"Well, you're not one to take what Naraku did laying down. What do we do next?"

Inuyasha smiled. It wasn't a pleasent sight. It sent chills down her spine. Ferrel, dangerous, and deadly, and a primal part of her, the part that couldn't be tamed no matter how long humanity had been civilized, found it exteremely exciting.

"We're moving up our plans and...I'm going need to talk to another friend?" his voice was even more dark than his smile.

"What does this one do?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry that took me so long. And that it was so short. More coming I promise!!!


	21. Act 7 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

I know I'm making him have lots of friends, stop telling me that. I know, I promise, I wrote it. I deliberately made it that way, there is a purpose for all of these friends and aquianteses. Be patient!

To answer **Dramakagome's**questions: I refuse to offer any spoilers for the manga:P(Too bad for you) but I will tell you to go to onemanga . com where you can read the entire manga series for free. My library stopped stocking them at like the 25 volume and I don't have the money to buy them (broke as hell) so I searched for free manga scans online and came up with that. It's a great sight and so is mangafox . com although my computer does have trouble with freezing every now and then on that sight. I don't know if everyone has that problem but just so you know. onemanga . com is definitely my favorite(PS:who the hell am I kidding? I love spoiling things for people, yes, yes she does:P)

**Act 7 Scene 1**

"You are one mean bastard." Miroku laughed upon hearing Inuyasha's plan. A large square box lay on the coffee table which Shippo was throwing nervous glances at.

Kagome shook her head again. "I still think this is a little much."

Sango was standing behind Inuyasha, with a smile that matched his. "I like it."

"You would." Kagome said. "I still think it's too dangerous."

"It's time we gave him a taste of his own medicine." Inuyasha said lifting the box in his hands. He was wearing his sneak suit again with utility belt already attached. Over it he wore a pair of baggy jeans and a red T-shirt that said, 'I don't give a damn'.

He walked out without another word to put the box in his car. This time a large white van with a fake plumbing logo on the side. His get away car.

"This is ridiculous." Kagome said fingering the ear piece that she was going to put in later. Like Naraku's used to, it linked to Inuyasha's and gave her video and audio of what he experienced. The laptop it was connected to sat in Miroku's lap fully charged and ready for use.

"So what was his friend like?" Sango asked.

"The one who gave him _that_?" Kagome asked for clarification. "A weird guy who looked like he was punched too many times."

Sango laughed. "Probably an occupational hazard."

Kagome thought of the black box and had to agree.

"Too bad I can't go." Miroku said regretfully.

"You're not leaving this house until I say so." Shippo said firmly looking much more comfortable now that the box was gone.

Sango sat next to him and laid her hand on his thigh. He was sitting up now and his face finally had some color back in it. And the fear that Sango had been experiencing since he had called had finally subsided.

"And she's pregnant so that leaves me." Kagome said holding up the tiny ear piece.

"It's not that hard." Miroku said. "You're his extra eyes and ears and he hardly needs you."

"Yeah." Sango agreed. "You're more moral support."

Kagome sighed and put the ear piece down. "I still feel nervous." she put a hand to her jumping belly.

"Don't be." Inuyasha said walking back in. "It's not hard. Now come on. Show time."

The nerves got worse.

* * *

"I hate this." Kagome said sitting down in the back of the van. Instead of the plumbing supplies that it advertised was inside, it was actually a store room for Inuyasha's equipment.

He smiled and continued loading his belt with things he might need.

"I can't believe you're putting me through this." she continued though she knew he was barely listening.

She unplugged his ear piece from the lap top where it had been charging and stood up again.

"Will you stop worrying?" Inuyasha said taking it from her and hooking it on his ear.

"No." she said stubbornly. "Not until you're back at Shippo's, safe."

"I've done this hundreds of times before. So relax." he said.

His street clothes were piled in a corner of the van and darkness had fallen. When he left no one would see him again until he chose. "Just do as I told you and you'll be fine."

"What if I screw up?" she asked just as worried about that as she was for his safety. What if _she_ ended up putting him in danger?

"You wont." he said firmly putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do perfectly. And if you do do something wrong, you still don't need to worry. I'll improvise."

She threw her arms around him. "Be careful." she said softly her shattered nerves leaving her a wreck.

He smiled gently and hugged her back. "Don't worry, I will."

She leaned back and passed him his hat and goggles.

He slipped them on and opened the door.

"Stay here, stay safe." he whispered one last time before leaving. He was just as worried about her safety as she was of his.

She sat back down in front of the lap top and placed the ear piece on. The camera already showed him jumping across the rooftops. Next to the video feed were all sorts of charts and stats and maps.

Immediately, as if she had walked into her classroom, Professor Higurashi rose up in her and took over.

The nerves were suddenly gone. She was calm and cool and knew exactly what she was doing.

She had been born for this.

* * *

_"Testing. Can you here me?" _

Inuyasha heard her voice in his ear as he perched on a building opposite the one they had been on previously.

"Loud and clear. Can you see?"

_"Perfectly. Guards will switch in three minutes, be ready."_

"Copy." he said recognizing the professor as easily as he did her fun and bouncy counterpart.

He sat in silence with only the very faint sound of a keyboard clicking in the background.

"_Now."_

Trusting her, he jumped down and sprinted across the grassy field.

The dogs could smell him, of course they could, their noses were just slightly inferior to his. But they could smell his dominance, his strength, and recognized him as a superior predator than them. They whimpered slightly but not enough for their handlers to notice.

While the new guard and old guard confirmed everything was quiet and exchanged news, Inuyasha ran behind them and jumped right onto the roof.

He hid in the shadow of the chimney. The moonless sky offered very little illumination.

_"No one noticed anything." _Kagome whispered to him. He had hacked into their video feed for her before he left and she could see through them just as clearly as the guards could.

He didn't respond but walked quickly and quietly across the roof bent over so as not to be noticed.

His target was a sunroof in the back that overlooked Naraku's greenhouse which connected directly to his house.

He smiled when he saw the inky blackness of the glass.

Before even getting close he could see the red lasers embedded in the glass, a safe guard against thieves who would use the glass as the entrance.

"_The power box is three feet to your left."_

The lasers were in the glass itself so he couldn't cut it out and remove it. So he had to go to the laser's source and cut it off directly.

Hidden under the shingles of the expensive roof, if it had not been for Kagome's instructions from the detailed blueprints he might not have found it.

A few minutes, a pair of wire cutters, and a few snips later; the lasers cut off and he could cut the class with his diamond tipped glass cutter.

He dropped down into the fragrance of the greenhouse's flowers and plants.

_"The door is at the end of the isle and three rows to the right."_

It was all the instruction he needed. He broke into a silent but very fast run across the slightly dirty floor.

* * *

"Here, dear." Sango said placing a tray of soup on Miroku's lap.

"Ooh, yummy." he said lifting the spoon with his uninjured hand.

"How do you think she's doing?" Sango asked sitting on the ottoman.

"Kagome?" Miroku shrugged. "Probably fine. Inuyasha taught her what she needed to know and she's good in tough situations. I have no doubt she's doing perfectly."

Sango nodded. "You're right. But it is her first time."

"The first time is always the best." Miroku said smiling in remembrance.

"Mine sucked." Sango said. "I screwed up royally."

"I pulled off my part fabulously." Miroku bragged with a smug smile.

"Oh, yeah? What did you do?" Sango asked.

He hesitated. "Well, you know, it's been so long..."

"You were a little boy stealing from a candy shop, huh?"

His blush told her the truth.

* * *

Inuyasha's focus was concentrated on his entire being and all of his surroundings. Naraku liked his privacy, no guards roamed the halls and he was too fast for the cameras to pick up.

The vault was stored in the basement, behind a large thick steal door with a large combination lock and a shatter glass re-lock system.

In other words, he only wanted the best.

Inuyasha was close. Close to revenge, close to his prize, closer than ever to his goal.

* * *

Kagome had the ear piece on mute. No point in a stray sound giving her away. She could hear him, he couldn't see her.

The staircase down to the basement was easily conquered by him and her fingers flew across the keyboard, trying to keep the maps updated with his speed.

The doorknob on the van rattle and she looked up as the door swung open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ooh what could that be????


	22. Act 7 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Oh my gosh what could have happened to Kagome?!!

**Act 7 Scene 2  
**

Inuyasha was glad Kagome hadn't spoken in a while. He needed the silence.

The camera in the corner that been trained on the safe now had a picture taped to it showing the safe. They couldn't see him on it any more. It had come down to pure chance that they hadn't seen him put it on though.

His fingers were sure as he strained his ears to hear the inner mechanisms of the combination lock. Most safe crackers could break combination locks by hand, even if the numbers went all the way to 84. But they needed a stethoscope to hear inside. Inuyasha's ears could easily pick out the tiny clicks inside and the slightly louder one that said he had gotten the right number was almost loud to him.

He smiled as he got the last number, 53, and the distinct sound of the bolts on the safe sliding open could be heard.

He turned the handle and opened it.

Quickly he slipped inside and closed it behind him.

He felt almost comfortable in the room so familiar to him. The inky blackness only broken by the lights coming from the pedestals the art work sat on.

Not only were the pieces he wanted inside, but so was most of the other, more famous, pieces of Naraku's artwork.

A Picasso, 2 Da Vinci's, a Michelangelo, and a bunch of expensive modern art that Inuyasha couldn't understand.

He took the very large and very empty backpack off his back and opened it.

Inuyasha appreciated art as much as many fine art dealers, and so one side of him screamed to destroy Naraku's precious collection, the other, more loud, side nearly had a stroke at the thought.

So he only grabbed the journals, the sapphire, the veil, the map, and the stone, which he could only barely fit in the large backpack. The map had been taken out of it's frame, slipped into a protective plastic covering, then placed in the front pouch with the journals. The stone and diamond veil had been placed together in the main pouch and the sapphire placed on top of them. He could barely zip it close

And altogether they were heavy, even to him. He grunted as he slipped it on his back.

"Man, this is heavy." he said adjusting it. "Anything outside the room, Kagome?"

He moved to the large metal door and prepared to open it.

"Kagome? I said is anything outside?"

Nothing.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

* * *

The van sat empty with a computer and ear piece laying on the floor.

* * *

"Kagome! Shit." his breathing was quickening. What had happened to her? Had she gotten hurt? Was she...Could she have been...?

No! Kagome had to be fine!

His heart was hurting. That feeling of walking up a set of stairs and thinking there was one more than there really was filling him. That sickening moment of fear when your foot fell through air where you expected a stair made him sweat where all the running here hadn't.

It wasn't the fact that he was now blind that scared him, he had been on his own before. But the images of Kagome shot, Kagome bleeding, Kagome dieing, made him nauseous.

He opened the door and ran out.

Screw secrecy. Forget being quick. If she was hurt he had to get to her. No matter what it cost him.

He tore down the hallways feeling mad enough to murder.

Not only at Naraku, but at himself.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He _knew_ what had happened to Miroku. How could he have left her alone after that!? He shouldn't have even taken her with him. He had done blind missions before, most of them successful. If Kagome had gotten hurt because of him...

He got a chill up his spine.

Inuyasha ran slower with the extra weight, and this time the guards could see him on their monitors.

The alarm went off and all the lights in the mansion turned on at once illuminating his way.

Forget them all.

Kagome.

Guards appeared. Faceless, nameless, unimportant to him.

They had guns. He could smell the gunpowder.

He heard shouts as if through a long tunnel and the words made no sense to him.

His mind had thoughts for only one thing.

Shots rang out, but by the time they had aimed at him he had already run ahead. None of them connected.

He ran into the greenhouse and jumped straight up into the hole he had made.

It had been big enough for him before but he hadn't for the extra space his now full backpack would make. He shattered the glass and made the tiny shards fall about him like rain.

These sharp and deadly edges flew over his skin without leaving a mark.

He jumped onto the roof and ran across as if the hounds of hell were at his heals.

More guards on the ground spotted him when he jumped off the roof and ran down the long driveway.

The dogs before knew he was more powerful than them by his scent, recognized a superior predator than them, and had whimpered in distress.

Now they cowered beneath their master's legs as they yelled at the dogs to get him.

Now Inuyasha was on the hunt and they hid from his anger.

No one was fast enough to follow as he jumped up to the top of a building and ran across the many roofs to reach the van.

To reach her.

"Kagome!" he called again but still his response was silence.

He jumped down ten buildings later into an ally.

The van was there, the doors were still securely shut.

But Kagome's scent had faded slightly. She wasn't in there. He knew that before he opened the door.

The back of the van was empty but for her laptop and ear piece. And there was an unknown scent, that of a man.

She had been kidnapped?

There was no scent of blood so she hadn't been injured.

But she was gone.

He put the backpack down next to the laptop.

Naraku had gotten her. He would have taken her some where he couldn't find. It wouldn't be as easy as before. He wouldn't underestimate him again.

If he called Inuyasha at all. He had Kagome so he had the necklace.

Inuyasha fell to his knees. There was no way. It couldn't be true. How could he have put her in this much danger? He knew she knew almost nothing about his world. He shouldn't have done this to her.

"What are you doing? Some one could see you!"

He jumped and turned as Kagome climbed in and shut the van door.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "What if some one had seen?"

"You're...you're..." he was faint with relief. Here she was. Right in front of him safe and sound if a little irritated he hadn't been cautious.

"Sorry I left you blind." she said picking up the lap top and closing it. "Some guy came around asking if I could unclog his toilet. I told him I didn't have any supplies with me, he said he had a plunger." She put the ear piece and laptop in their carrying case and snapped it shut. "He told me he would pay, by the way I now have 50 bucks. I said I couldn't. I tried to say no but he got suspicious after a while. Started thinking about calling the cops to check to see if I was real." She shrugged. "He didn't say it but I could tell. So I went with him. I felt really bad about leaving you. But you're okay, right?"

She was talking like he didn't feel like his legs had gone boneless. She had asked the question he wanted to ask and she didn't even look at him. As if she had no idea how much worry and fear he had felt over the last few minutes.

"You're...not...?"

"Not what?" she asked dragging his large, and very heavy, backpack across the van's floor to rest it behind the seats.

She nodded in satisfaction and wiped her hands off.

She was suddenly spun around and had her faced pressed into a black cloth.

"Inuyasha?" she asked a little worried.

"I...I thought..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. The very thought of her in danger, kidnapped, or even dead, sent chills down his spine and made a large black hole open in his heart.

Kagome, surprised she hadn't noticed earlier, brought her hands up to wrap around his waist.

"Did I make you worry? I'm sorry." she whispered and pressed herself closer to his warmth.

He started shaking, just barely. He had never felt quite this way before. If anything had happened to Kagome, it would have been all his fault. He shouldn't have ever gone to her house, to put her in such danger. But he felt the tiny golden heart that hung down her shirt squashed between them and he couldn't even bear the thought of letting her go back. He had grown so accustomed to her presence over such a short period of time. She was as much a part of his as his arm.

She just held him, almost like she had when he remembered Mya, but this time it was her he really wanted to hold in his arms. He had lost Mya, he couldn't loose Kagome, too.

"Are you ready to go back?" she asked later leaning back slightly so she could see his face.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

She backed up and started to open the back door so she could climb around front when a hand on her wrist stopped.

"Don't you ever leave without telling me again." he said feeling suddenly angry at her.

"Alright." she promised with a smile.

"I mean it!"

She leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"I promise."

His hold on her wrist loosened and she jumped out and shut the door.

"Did she just..." Inuyasha said his anger vanishing as quickly as it had risen. He placed a hand to his cheek and heard Kagome climb up front.

He turned and looked at her.

She drove down the road carefully but quickly.

He smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked, tell me if you did!!!!


	23. IMPORTANT! Author Note!

Okay, for some weird reason, I can't read my reviews for my last chapter. Weird. It shows that I got them in but when I check the reviews page to read them it says, 'No reviews' under chapter 22 and the last review was for 21!!! I'm going a little crazy because I have to hear from you guys so I can know if I have to change something or work harder at something else or maybe I forgot something and you guys didn't and you remind me. I also love reading them!!!! So if no one minds can you re-leave a review on this author's note so I can hear you're thoughts. You don't have to and I'll update again after I update Between Two Worlds but just so I can read them, and find out if it was the entire story or just that chapter, can you please re-leave your review???

Much love and thanks,

Sombra112


	24. Act 8 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Wow, you guys have the magic touch. As soon as you re-reviewed on my authors note, not only could I see those, but I could see all the ones I couldn't before for chapter 22!!! Yay, thanks for that and here you go!!

**Act 8 Scene 1  
**

"So now what?" Miroku asked as Shippo un-wrap his bandages.

"We go to Greece." Inuyasha said cleaning under his fingernails with a knife.

"He makes it sound so easy." Sango laughed not looking up from the book she was reading.

"I know." Kagome agreed. She was sitting next to Inuyasha on the couch, not by choice, though she wasn't complaining. After the incident at the van he hadn't let her get out of a twenty foot radius of him. She didn't complain, in fact she liked the extra attention. It made the feeling of protection he gave her that much stronger.

"It is that easy." Inuyasha said flexing his claws. "Sesshomaru has the plain coming in about three days, we have a flight plan, a pilot, and all the pieces of the puzzle."

Kagome nodded but had lost track of the conversation. Since they had recovered the Shadow Stone, she had been working on deciphering the journals. She had a piece of paper with the Stone's words written on it, the old Bible, the new Bible, and one of the Journals in her lap.

Miroku laughed then gasped as Shippo touched a raw part of his flesh.

Sango looked up but he smiled at her to assure he was alright. She smiled back and looked back down. She knew that getting back to work would be good for her. Since she had got back with Inuyasha she hadn't had one thought of killing and or maiming her husband.

"You're healing well." Shippo told him as he picked up the new bandages.

"Awesome." Miroku said holding still so Shippo could work.

"So, we're just going to leave?" Kagome asked looking up from her translations long enough to grab the spiral notebook she was making notes in.

"Yup." Inuyasha said flipping the pocket knife to close it.

"Leave me out of it." Shippo said. "I am very comfortable here, thank you."

"You better be." Inuyasha said. "Who put you're expensive ass through college?"

"Who didn't ask you to?" Shippo asked back but they were both smiling.

"Inuyasha, I can't make out this letter." Kagome held up the old Bible with her finger pointing to a particularly faded section.

He looked and his super eyes saw the faded, almost invisible ink. "It's an 'I'."

"Oh, thanks." she lowered the book and made a note on her notebook.

"Why are you translating that?" Sango asked. "Inuyasha already knows it front to back."

"It doesn't hurt for two people to know." Kagome said. "Besides, what are the chances he actually memorized the language. I bet he just learned enough to read the journals and then forgot it."

"I wouldn't bet against you." Miroku said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"Same here." Sango said totally ignoring him.

"Exactly." Kagome said. "We don't know if this might come in handy, so it couldn't hurt to learn it."

"So we leave in three days. It's settled." Inuyasha said obviously trying to change the subject.

"Alright." Kagome said turning a page.

"Sure." Sango agreed rubbing her belly.

"I'm ready anytime." Miroku agreed flinching from Shippo's work but not making a sound so as not to upset Sango.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm going to Greece." Kagome said looking at the very nice private jet registered to 'Mr. Kyoya Tatsuna.', or Inuyasha as Kagome called him.

Inuyasha set down the large crate with the Shadow Stone inside next to the others and left the cargo area.

"The pilot should have been here by now." Sesshomaru said checking his watch.

"Are you sure about this guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've never used him before but a friend said he was reliable." Sesshomaru answered.

Rin looking up at the plane from his arm with a slight pout on her face.

"I still don't like you leaving, Inuyasha." she said.

"Don't worry, sissy, I'll be fine." Inuyasha said smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Can we trust you're friend?"

"He's never once let me down." Sesshomaru said without care.

"Is that him?" Kagome asked pointing to the black car speeding towards them.

"I'm not expecting anyone else and this_ is_a private air strip." Sesshomaru said.

Sango and Miroku, or 'Mr. and Mrs. Haruka', had already boarded the plane and were waiting in rich decadence for Kagome and Inuyasha to join them.

Kagome had been disguised as a rich trophy girlfriend for the 'billionaire', Kyoya Tatsuna.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at the nice car and Sesshomaru appraised it with a look of approval.

It skidded to a halt right in front of them and the door opened.

Immediately, Inuyasha got a look of disgust on his face as he said, "Oh, no not him."

Kouga stood up proudly with a pair of dark black shades covering his eyes.

"Hello. You Sesshomaru?" he asked looking at him.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha growled and Kouga turned to them.

"Oh, my...Dog turd? Is that you? Then...Kagome?" he looked at her funny.

"You could tell?" Kagome asked.

"Not really." he said but he smirked. "I must say you look good."

Kagome blushed as she looked down at the leather dress they had to practically oil her up to get on her body. It was short, no sleeved, hot, and very sexy. A perfect match to the fake playboy billionaire Kyoya Tatsuna.

"Stop flirting with Kagome, Kouga! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said stepping deliberately in front of Kagome.

Kouga sneered as his view of Kagome was interrupted. "I'm you're pilot, dog turd. Remember? I said I deal in transportation of any kind."

"And he is very good." Sesshomaru said.

"Can't you get someone else?" Inuyasha almost begged. "Anyone."

"No." Sesshoamru said simply and that was that.

* * *

"Asshole." Inuyasha glared at the closed cockpit door.

Kagome laughed and drank a sip of her champagne. The bubbly flavor and texture was quite delicious. "Calm down. He's a good pilot, besides he's up there and you're back here. What can he possibly do?"

_"Good evening, passengers, this is your captain speaking." _Kouga's voice filled the intercom and the four of them, the only passengers in question, looked up. "_The temperature outside is normal and turbulence is at an absolute minimum. I would like to say, however, that Dog turd is a bastard and Kagome is the hottest girl in the skies. Enjoy your flight."_

Inuyasha started grinding his teeth.

"Oh, Inuyasha, don't be so immature." Kagome said patting his arm.

He looked at her and said, "Oh. I just remembered."

He reached down into his duffel bag full of the things he didn't want to put in the cargo hold.

Kagome turned her head curiously as he brought out what looked like a cell phone from the 80's.

"What is it?" Kagome asked taking it and looking it over. It was bulky and big and dull but it looked like a phone.

"It's a phone." Inuyasha said confirming her thoughts. "A non-traceable phone."

It took a second before his words completely registered with her brain. She gasped and looked at him. "Oh, Inuyasha."

"Completely untraceable for up to five minutes. I've been trying to get it to work right since I got it. Sorry, I couldn't get it to you sooner." he shrugged.

She threw one arm around him but kept her eyes on the suddenly priceless object in her hand.

"Go ahead." Inuyasha said.

Biting her lip, she punched an all-too-familiar number on the key pad.

* * *

Souta picked up his cell and answered it without looking at the number. He was trying to put together one of Jay's toys and it was taking up most of his concentration.

"_Souta?"_

He dropped the plastic and colorful things in his hand and his eyes got wide.

"Kagome? Is that you? Oh, my God. Are you alright? Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked quickly as his wife looked up from the sofa to see what he was doing.

_"Souta. I'm so happy to hear from you."_

It was her. The reception was bad and her voice was fuzzy but it was her.

_"Look, I don't have much time." _Kagome said her voice calm. _"I just want you to know I'm alright."_

"What?" Souta asked looked at the phone as if he had never seen one before. "What do you mean you're alright? Where are you?"

_"Tell mom I'm safe and I'm sorry for worrying her, and you, too. I'll try to keep in touch when I can but I can't promise anything."_

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Souta asked in desperation.

_"I'm safe. That's all you need to know. I love you. Tell mom I love her, too. I miss you guys so much."_

"You're not making any sense!" Souta cried.

_"I know. I'm sorry. I got to go. But one more thing. Tell Nami that the secret to my coffee is vanilla. I mix it with vanilla. Love you, bye."_

And there was a dial tone in his ear.

He pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it.

"Souta?" Nami said gently touching his arm. "Is everything, okay?"

He put his arm around her and placed his head on hers. "I think so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwwww!!!!!


	25. Act 9 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Okay, I could look up Greece on google, but I don't want to. So you can deal with the things I've picked up over the years.

**Act 9 Scene 1  
**

"I've never been to Greece before." Kagome said in the back of the car.

"No?" Inuyasha asked from beside her. He had his arm placed casually on the seat behind her.

"Nope. It's so beautiful."

She was captivated by the old and new buildings mixed together on the cobblestone street.

"I stopped by on my visit to the Pope." He said looking at the slightly familiar buildings.

"You stole from the Pope? You're an asshole."

Inuyasha got tense and glared at Kouga who was sitting beside him.

_***Flashback***_

_"Do you mind if I sit with you, my love?" Kouga asked Kagome's hands clasped firmly in his._

_Sango and Miroku had already decided to ride in front seat and Inuyasha wasn't leaving Kagome's side and to Inuyasha's frustration, Kouga wasn't going back._

_Inuyasha knocked his hands out of hers and got between them._

_"Get lost, ugly." and he pushed Kagome into the car and got in directly after her._

_Kouga shrugged. "I might not want to sit next to you dog-fart, but to be near Kagome...."_

_"Hey get out!" Inuyasha cried as Kogua slid inside and shut the door._

**_*Normal*_**

"Why didn't you go home?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sesshomaru hired me to transport you here and back. I'm just doing my job." Kouga said carelessly.

"Oh, look at that!" Kagome said pointing at a passing monument completely oblivious to the fight that had been going on between the men since they got in the car.

"That doesn't mean you have to follow us." Inuyasha said getting closer to Kagome while glaring at Kouga.

"I wasn't staying with the plane. How boring would that be?" Kouga said shrugging. "And if I come with you, I can be with my beloved Kagome."

"She's not yours!" Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha, grow up." Sango said as Kagome 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed over the different sights.

"It's amazing!" Kagome said not able to keep the smile from her face. "So where are we headed to?"

"The north." Inuyasha said. "But first we're stopping to find out exactly where we're going."

"You're going to try and read the Map?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "It has the language on it and all the locations we need. And once we find the place we can use the veil to reveal the map of the city for us and from there it's easy pickings."

"We have just one problem." Sango said darkly staring out the window.

"Damn it. He's not here yet, is he?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded and pointed to the figure talking to a police man on the street.

Inuyasha and Kouga wore matching faces of hatred and Sango and Miroku looked disgusted by the sight of him. Kagome, however, watched him in fascination until the car passed and he was lost behind a building.

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Inuyasha growled.

"He's got more resources than all of us put together." Kouga said. In all their disagreements, it seemed they did agree on one thing, Naraku and his impending doom.

"Why was he talking to that cop?" Miroku asked.

"Probably warning the police about us so we can't work." Inuyasha said and Kouga nodded.

"No, he was paying him off." Kagome said already back to sight seeing.

"How can you tell?" Kouga asked but Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha just nodded and accepted it.

"He wasn't talking to him as a concerned citizen." Kagome said remembering the dark and unhappy face he had shown. "He was giving him orders. He also slipped him some cash at one point."

"You could see that?" Kouga asked in wonder.

The others weren't surprised.

"Why would he pay off a cop?" Sango asked.

"Why wouldn't he pay off a cop, is the real question." Inuyasha answered. "When you have the police in you're pocket there's very little you can't do. He has half of Tokyo PD on his side."

"Guess I should have known that one." Kouga said.

* * *

"Kagome, can you focus, please?" Inuyasha said looking at her over the faded and very old and delicate map on the table in front of them.

"But I want to see." Kagome protested continuing to look longingly out the window.

"You've been standing there for 15 minutes, there's probably little you haven't seen from that vantage point." he pointed out.

Kagome sighed but admitted defeat and returned to the maps, both old and knew, spread out on the table.

"But this is boring." she complained.

Inuyasha sighed and Sango laughed a little. "Don't worry, they bore me, too."

"She's getting on my nerves!" Inuyasha cried half an hour later as Kagome let out another sigh. "Look, why don't you just go and fucking look at the city if you want to that bad!"

"Really? I can?" Kagome asked her face brightening instantly.

"Yes! Fine! Go!" he said irritated beyond sane thought.

"Yay!" she jumped out of her seat and ran across the table to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, so much!"

Quicker than any of them could have believed possible, she had grabbed her purse, thrown on her shoes, and was out the door.

"Finally, I can concentrate." Inuyasha said returning to his search.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Sango said.

"What now?" he asked looking up very reluctantly.

"I don't mean to uh, make you madder, but didn't you just send Kagome into a city we know Naraku is at?"

"Please." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. What are the chances they run into each other?"

* * *

"This is beautiful." Kagome said holding up the tiny glass Coliseum. It even had tiny people carefully etched into the flawless design.

"Is 2,500 yen." the Greek lady from behind the counter said. In a tourist capital, she was used to all kinds of people and all of their different kinds of money.(A/N: I am way too lazy to look up proper exchange rate and the way I learned was from yen to US currency you just knock off the last two zero's. Roughly, very roughly.)

"That's all?" Kagome said as she eagerly handed over her cash.

"Would you like me to wrap it?" the lady asked.

"Sure." Kagome said. It would make a great present for Inuyasha. For some reason the warrior in the center of the Coliseum looked just like him though he was clearly pure human. The way he stood proudly facing down the three man sized lions. So sure he wouldn't survive but willing to make the attempt, for the honor and the glory. Proud, almost arrogant, but strong, almost inhuman. Just like Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled taking the glass sculpture.

"I love this place." she said looking around her not caring she looked like a open mouthed tourist. The history, the architecture, and the technology. Blended together almost seamlessly.

"I should probably head back." Kagome said looking at the watch that she hadn't changed the time from Japenese to Greek. "Well, I've been gone a few hours, I know that." she lowered the useless watch.

Her eyes started shining as they fell onto another sparkling water fountain.

Those were her favorite part. The design, the beauty, and the glimmering water.

She walked quickly to the waters edge and watched the carvings emit the tiny streams of tinkling water.

"Beautiful." she whispered to herself i reverence.

"Isn't it?"

She turned and gasped and nearly dropped her present in surprise.

"I always found that Greece was a lovely place, even before indoor plumbing and electricity." Naraku said smiling at her politely.

"Naraku." Kagome said without emotion

"My dearest Kagome. How nice to meet you face to face at last." he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"What do you want?" she asked feeling all the warmth and happiness leaking out of the day.

He smiled. "See, that's why I like you. You are so much more sensible than others. You already know that I can do nothing to you and at the same time you can do nothing to me."

"True." Professor Higurashi said calmly. "You can't touch me because we're in a crowded street but I can't call you out because you already have most if not all of the police here in your pocket."

"Oh, I don't presume I have them all." he said happily. It was so nice to deal with some one on his own intellectual level. "There are some who do have those useless morals such as justice and fairness. But you're right, I do have the bulk of them."

"So you know you can't touch me here, what do you want?" Kagome asked cooly. Strangely enough, she _did_ feel calm. She knew that she should be afraid, panicky, even apprehensive. But she felt none. It was as if the emotions were being held off and were waiting until she was out of danger to set in.

"I bring a message and I find they are so much more personal if delivered in...well...person." he smiled charmingly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked wishing desperately for Inuyasha.

"You may go back to wherever you are hiding, I don't know and I don't care," lie, her eyes told her, "and you can tell the buffoon that I am quite angry he stole from me."

"However he can keep the other things with my blessings so long as he returns something of very little consequence." Lie. "That pretty little golden necklace. No doubt he has hidden it somewhere about his person. He never trusts anyone with anything." Truth. "You don't need to necklace for anything, it was simply a mistake of mine. Everyone makes them you understand."

He smiled at her but she continued to stare motionlessly back.

"Well, I thought the necklace was important, for it was mentioned in Virgin's Journals, but I was wrong." Lie. "You may tell him that. I just want that pretty necklace back, it was so very fine."

"If you think I believe that then we are definitely not on the same intellectual level." Kagome said making him raise his eyebrow. "You're lieing to me and you think I believe it, but you're wrong. That necklace is very important, more important than the other pieces combined. You don't mind if we have them because without that necklace, you believe, it's all worth nothing. You also think we'll lead you right to the jewel. You do know where we are, you've had us followed since we went through customs. No doubt you were waiting for us."

Naraku smiled at her. "You are very smart, Miss Kagome. I was very wrong to underestimate you."

"Don't do it again." Kagome said with a smirk. "Now tell me the real reason you came."

He actually laughed. "_Very _smart. Very well, you win. I simply wanted to see your pretty face. After all I know all about you but I haven't yet had the pleasure of seeing you up close."

"Great, you saw. Now get away from me."

Naraku chuckled darkly. "Why should I? After all we _are _at an impasse. You can do nothing to me and I can do nothing to you."

Kagome continued to smirk. "You think? Let me take a guess real quick. You do have the majority of the police in your pocket, little slaves at you're beck and call. But I bet that they all work in criminal investigation. Murder, robbery, things of that nature."

"You're point?" Naraku asked and she knew she had hit the mark.

"There is one part of the police force that is filled with people who do have fine morals, the rape department."

His eyes narrowed and Kagome smiled triumphantly. "I may not speak Greek but I bet you can get the gist in any language."

He smirked back. "It seems you have found the chink in my armor." he bowed his head and moved out of her way.

"I can tell if you follow me." Kagome said leaving him behind. It felt rather like turning your back on a tiger but she carefully kept her eyes forward.

She had lied that time, she had no idea if he was following her. But he didn't know that and he hadn't known that she had lied, so he would keep it safe and not follow.

She started running the second she turned the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if that took too long '^^


	26. Act 9 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Sorry, sorry, sorry a million times sorry!!!! I know you're all mad at me and I'm sorry!! That took forever but it really wasn't my fault!!!! My really, really old computer finally died and I only just got my new one today!!! Yes, it is unbelievably awesome thank you for asking. I'm so sorry I really am, that took so long.

**Act 9 Scene 2  
**

"WHAT!?" Kouga and Inuyasha both yelled at once. For two men who had nothing in common they were sure a lot alike. Both had leaped from their seats and slammed their fists on the table as Kagome told them what had happened.

"It's no big deal." Kagome lied. Her hands were shaking. To her credit, she hadn't broken down until she had been safe inside their hotel room. But by then the after effects of her fear had taken over and now she was shaking and her face had paled ever so slightly.

"Aww, honey." Sango said pulling her friend closer and wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "I can't believe you stayed so calm."

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Miroku asked, the calmest of them all.

"Positive." Kagome said rubbing the place on her hand where he had kissed her knuckles.

"I shouldn't have let you leave. I am such an idiot." Inuyasha growled to himself.

"Yes, you are." Kouga agreed and for once, Inuyasha didn't snarl at him. "Come on, Miroku." Kouga said turning his back on Inuyasha. "Let's go make sure no one followed her."

Miroku nodded and left with him, completely oblivious to the arm that was still in a sling.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said gently. He had frozen with his fist still on the table. Every muscle in his body was pulled tight and his eyes were hidden from her.

"I'm going to go get you something warm to drink. That will calm you down." Sango said patting her friends shoulder, she had sensed the desire to be alone with him for a minute.

The door shut behind her and it was suddenly quiet.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said watching his large frame shake with the barely controlled anger she could see in him.

Slowly, she got up and walked over to him. She rested her hand on his arm and the muscles twitched.

"Inuyasha?" she said a little worried.

"Kagome, you...I'm such an idiot!" he cursed himself. "I _knew_! I knew and I still let you out."

"I knew, too." Kagome said not needing to be told he was talking about Naraku. "It's no more my fault than yours. He told me himself he saught me out, anyway."

"But I shouldn't have let you out!" He yelled the tight leash he was keeping on his anger snapping as he grabbed her arms and shook her slightly. "You could have been killed! You could have died!" The very thought of it was enough to send chills down his spine.

"But I wasn't." Kagome said his anger making her calmer. And she had to admire the control he had even when he lost it. His hands were very firm on her upper arms but she knew it wouldn't bruise or even be red when he let go.

"You could have been!" he protested. He was still shaking.

"It's okay." Kagome said soothingly. "I'm alright."

He made a choked sob and pulled her to his chest. His breathing was hard but his shaking had subsided slightly.

Kagome lifted her arms and wrapped then around his waist. With him holding her the last of her fear faded away. His chest was firm and strong and she felt so alive having that rock hard body holding hers so close. Protective, possessive.

Even with her there in his arms, warm and alive, he couldn't help the pain and rage he felt. He wanted to ship her back to Japan. He wanted to hide her away from the world and keep her safe.

He wanted to grab a shotgun and go Naraku hunting.

The fierceness of his emotions surprised him. Surprised him enough to push her back.

"Inuyasha?" she asked confused.

Keeping his eyes hidden from her again, he ran and jumped out the window onto the roof above.

"Inu...yasha?" she said holding out her arm to a man she knew was already long gone.

* * *

"I don't understand men, Sango." Kagome pouted drinking the warm coffee Sango had brought back with her.

Miroku and Kouga hadn't come back and neither had Inuyasha but Kagome knew all three would be in shouting distance if either her or Sango needed them.

"Really?" Sango said disbelieving. Kagome seemed to not understand very little.

Kagome heard the doubt as clearly as if Sango had shouted it. "I have 2 degrees in phycology and I_ still_ don't understand men."

Sango chuckled. "Let me teach you. Men are very simple creatures. The only thing I can think of that's more simple than a man is an amoeba, and sometimes not even that."

Kagome laughed but Sango said, "No, I'm serious. Guys are only ever thinking of one of four things." She held up four fingers. "Domination over other males," she put down one, "sleeping, eating, and sex. Mostly sex."

Kagome laughed again. "I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh, but it is." Sango said. "Trust me. You ask most men and they will probably agree with me. There may be sub-categories inside those four, but the only time they ever don't think about those things is during extreme emergencies. From about 13 to death, that about covers it."

"Really?" Kagome asked smiling. "Then why does a man run when he has a woman pressed against his chest?"

"Hmm...Good question." Sango shrugged. "But um...Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What's that chest like? I've always wondered." Sango said almost drooling.

"Mmm." Kagome said mock shuddering. "Sinful."

"I am so jealous." Sango said dreamily.

"You already have a chest, leave mine alone." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at her friend trying not to giggle.

"True, but mine doesn't hold a candle against yours." Sango said.

"I don't know." Kagome said thinking back. "Mine may be like a freaking rock, but yours is lith, like a swimmers. Supple and sexy."

Sango_ did_ giggle. "Yeah but yours is so broad and so damn strong!"

Kagome giggled with her.

Up on the roof Inuyasha tried not to laugh himself as he heard them discussing his and Miroku's chests.

outside the room Kouga was bent over with silent laughter and Miroku's mouth was open in shock. He looked down at his chest. Was Inuyasha's really better?

* * *

"I agree with Miroku and Inuyasha, Sango." Kagome said apologetically.

"Come on!" Sango cried knowing she was cornered and outnumbered but not wanting to give up.

"Sango, listen to reason." Miroku begged. "You're 8 months pregnant now. You could go into labor at any minute. Please, just go home. Kouga is willing to take you back, please."

"I'm just as much a part of this as you!" Sango said determined that if she should go down she was taking him with her. "If I do have this baby soon I will not have its father running through an ancient city doing God-knows-what with no knowledge of when he'll get back _if_ he gets back at all!"

"Sango has a point." Inuyasha said. "I wouldn't want to be treasure hunting when my kid was born no matter how priceless the treasure."

"Well, of course I want to be there but..." Miroku tried to grab a reason that didn't sound feeble and selfish.

"Miroku," Kagome put her hand on his arm, "it wouldn't be smart to be getting yourself killed and leaving the mother of your child with a new born. Besides, your still injured and you wont be healing anytime soon. For Sango, go with her."

"You arn't doing that phsycology mumbo-jumbo again, are you?" he asked his eyes narrowed in distrust.

"No mumbo-jumbo." Kagome promised. "Just logic and reason. Please?"

"You don't have a choice; you're coming with me if I leave." Sango promised and punctuated her statement with a glare.

It was a toss-up between the last adventure he might ever have and being with his wife and newborn son.

There was no competition.

He got up and walked over to her and clasped her hands in his. He kissed her palms and said with a smile that showed no regret at all, "I'm coming home with you."

Sango smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Good. Get the hell out of here." Inuyasha said smiling in truimph and just general happiness at his friends joy.

"Did I mention pilots don't like transporting pregnant women?" Kouga said without any real heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was kind of short but I wanted to get it out for you guys as quick as possible. Might be fluff next chapter, depends on my mood, *sly look in eyes*


	27. Act 9 Scene 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

...

**Act 9 Scene 3  
**

The next morning Sango and Miroku left with Kouga. Kagome waved them off and hugged her friend good-bye.

"Don't forget a thing." Sango said. "Because you are telling me every detail when you come home."

"Alright." Kagome promised and helped her in the car.

Kouga was driving and he said before he got in, "Sorry we couldn't get to know each other better, Kagome." He kissed her hand making Inuyasha growl behind him.

"I'm going to miss them." Kagome said later walking out of her room. The suite they were in had two rooms and a common living room with a TV and a small 'kitchen'.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha grumbled still thinking about Kouga.

"Stop pouting." Kagome said with a smile making him glare at her.

"I do not_ pout_." He said making the word sound like some disgusting swear word that even a sailor wouldn't use.

"It's not a bad thing." Kagome said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Well, at least he's gone." he said changing the subject. "You ready for what's next?"

"Did you find out where we're going then?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's further north, a lot further. We'll drive most of the way then the rest is on foot."

"Yay, hiking." Kagome said dully. She never really liked hiking.

"It won't be so bad." he said.

"Yeah." she said then she remembered. "Oh! I almost forgot! Wait right here." she jumped off the couch and ran back into her room.

He barely had time to wonder what she had remembered when she was back with a wrapped present in her hands.

"What's this?" he asked as she sat next to him, bubbling with excitement.

"It's a present I got while I was out. With all that was happening I totally forgot. Here."

His eyebrows raised in surprise as she held it out to him. "Thanks." he reached out and took it.

The paper was quickly taken care of revealing a simple cardboard box. Inside the box he found the glass sculpture Kagome had bought.

"Wow, thanks." he said again looking at it through eyes that she couldn't. Even through his super enhanced vision it was a piece of art.

"You like it?" Kagome asked.

"It's great!" he said honestly examining it.

Kagome bit her lip and said, her voice much calmer now, "You know, Naraku said something to me."

He had felt so...great when Kagome had given him the gift. There was no other word for it. The fact she had thought of him enough to get him something and not that mangy Kouga filled him with satisfaction and made the gift that much better. But when she said Naraku's name all his pleasure vanished and he was filled with the same anger and self loathing as before.

"What _did _he say?" he asked putting the glass down afraid now he might break it in his grasp.

"He said you would never trust someone enough to give them something important. Like you gave me the necklace. Is that true?" she pulled the chain out from her shirt and looked at the inscription again. She still had no idea what it meant though she had been working hard on translating the language.

There was no way he could answer her. It was true and he knew it. Before he met her he would have swallowed that thing to keep it safe before giving it to someone else to protect it. But trusting Kagome was so easy, so natural. It was as if he had known her his entire life. So he kept silent but that was all the answer she needed.

She smiled slightly and leaned against him. "Thank you."

"You tell anyone and you're dead." he grumbled without heat as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome giggled. "Who am I going to tell? It's just you and me here."

Then it hit her. It was just her and him now. They were together. Alone. With no one around.

Her body suddenly became hypersensitive to him. The feel of her soft body molded against his rock hard one. Her heart started racing and the blood rushed to her head. Not just from the sudden rush of desire that the others presence had kept at bay, but also from the fact that she knew he could hear her accelerated heart.

He did hear it. Quite well and he saw that charming blood blush in her cheeks as well.

Testing the waters, he lightly trailed his claws down her bare arm. She trembled. Not from disgust or fear as many reacted from his claws. But from excitement and anticipation.

He reached his other hand around and turned her face to him. Her lips were parted and slightly larger from the blood rush to her face.

Kagome looked deep into his eyes and saw curiosity and interest and the same desire she knew was mirrored in hers.

He leaned over her and put his face next to hers.

Kagome took a deep breath, she couldn't stop herself. He just smelled so damn _good_! He didn't wear cologne, he didn't wear aftershave, he didn't use extremely strong body wash. He smelled like complimentary hotel soap and Inuyasha. Two ingredients, one great smell. It was enough to dive her insane. It made her mind fog up and her body dizzy.

So dizzy she leaned closer to him and clenched his shirt in her fist.

It was innocent at first. The kiss was sweet, just an exploration of each other. New taste, new shape, new experience.

He dominated and she let him in a surrendor so sweet it only enhanced the experience.

Then suddenly the kiss became fiery and passionate. She gasped against his mouth as he lifted her in his strong arms and straddled her on his legs. And even though he was under her he still controlled it and he had taken advantage of her gasp by plunging his tongue into her mouth.

His large hands held her face securly in place and even as he took his own pleasure, he gave so much more.

Her body was limp against his but her hands were clenched on his upper arms as she felt the heat pool in her abdomen.

It would have gone further, she knew that even in her desire fogged brain. They probably wouldn't have even have made it to the bedroom.

If it wasn't for the bullets that tore through the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damn these chapters are getting shorter. Hopefully the next will be longer.


	28. Act 10 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

...

**Act 10 Scene 1  
**

This girl was deadly. Inuyasha felt like his entire being was on fire and she was the source of the blaze. But it wasn't just her kis that made her lethal, though she was sinfully good at it.

It was the fact that he hadn't heard whoever had shot the gun coming up to their door.

He hadn't smelt the metal and gunpowder until the blast had already damaged his sensitive ears.

Kagome jumped and shrieked but the bullets, fired without a clear target, flew harmlessly through the air and embedded themselves in the wall.

Inuyasha, his reaction much quicker than hers, leapt to his feet and threw Kagome on the ground.

Another round flew through the delicate wood and he made a snap decision.

"Ow...Hey!" Kagome tried to get up but was stopped halfway when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and drug her to the window.

"What are you...?" she tried to speak but he picked her up, turned her around, lifted her by her waist and threw her on the roof before she could finish a sentence.

The door burst open with a crash and Inuyasha gasped at who he saw.

"Kikyo." he whispered her name.

The pale beauty with the long mane of black hair had no emotion in her eyes for her former lover. Not even as she lifted her gun and shot again.

Quicker than her hand movement, he jumped out the window. He avoided a fatal shot but the bullet grazed his leg.

He groaned in pain but focused on pulling himself up.

"Come on!" Kagome said pulling on his arm whiled trying not to fall.

He did most of the work but he avoided another bullet just in time.

"Let's go!" he growled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the roof.

"Ow! Inuyasha, I can't run that fast!" Kagome tried to saw but he didn't listen. His mind was on the girl who was currently shooting straight up trying and failing to hit them.

Kagome shrieked as he suddenly jumped to the next roof with her wrist still in his hand. She landed hard and fell.

"Damn." Kikyo said lowering her weapon as the footsteps stopped.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wait, please!" Kagome cried but he couldn't hear her over the roar in his brain.

Kikyo.

Kikyo was here.

She tried to kill him.

Again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started crying from the pain in her ankle. He had lifted her right back up when she fell and proceeded to drag her again. That forced her to run on a foot that felt like it had been twisted, a knife on her ankle with every step.

The flash of the gun, from five minutes and five years ago, flowed through his brain.

"Ah!" Kagome couldn't take it and fell over.

He turned immediately, presumably to pick her back up, until he saw the tears flowing from her eyes.

He came back to reality with a hard crash. "K...Kagome?"

Her breath coming in gasps, she placed a hand on her shoeless, very swollen, ankle.

"Oh, God. Kagome, what happened? When did..." he played back the last few seconds of his memory but he couldn't recall her getting that. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here."

The pain subsided now that her weight wasn't on it and so did her tears. Inuyasha bent down and picked her up and put her gently on his back. He wrapped his arms securely around her thighs and started running again. Carefully, this time.

She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and tried to relax, but the memory of what just happened kept popping into her mind.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"It was my fault, wasn't it?" he didn't have to specify what it was.

"No. I shouldn't have landed so hard. It was my fault." she buried her face in his neck.

"Don't be stupid." he said without heat. "It was my fault. I should have picked you up to begin with."

She changed the subject, he had enough self-loathing without her adding to it. "What happened? Why did you zone out?"

He was silent as he ran. He didn't speak for so long she thought for a second he wouldn't answer. Then he said, "I knew her."

"Who?" Kagome didn't see the person shooting at them.

"The girl who tried to kill us. I used to know her."

"Lovers?" Kagome guessed and knew she was right from the wince she received.

"How do you always know?" he asked with a slight smile. The smile faded. "Yeah, I used to think she loved me. I know I loved her. But..." he sighed and slowed down.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"A couple years ago, 5 years ago to be exact. I was working for this guy. I've always been a thief for hire. He wanted a piece of art and a competitor out bid him in auction. " the memories flowed back into his brain, crystal clear even after all this time.

"He wanted the art taken, and the guy taken care of. He hired me to steal the piece, and her to kill him."

The black hair, the soulless brown eyes, and the skin like milk and honey.

"She was beautiful. Deadly, dangerous, and gorgeous. We didn't get along too well at first. We both have really strong personalities and they clashed something awful."

She had held a gun to his head once and only the fact that she would get fired had kept her from pulling the trigger.

"That passion brought us together and that first together, I fell hard. She was just like me, everything I would want in a woman. She didn't stare, she didn't tease me or insult me, she didn't flinch every time I touched her. And she was a part of my world. A criminal's world."

They had a fire between them that had burned him to the soul.

But she hadn't felt that fire.

"It turned out, she was getting close for a reason. Kikyo likes money and nothing else. Someone else hired her to kill our client. She waited until he had paid her before she did it. Then she turned the gun on me."

Nothing had stopped her from pulling the trigger then.

"The scars on my shoulder and stomach are from her."

She had shot him and left him to die, bleeding his life into the carpeted floor of his client's office.

"But she underestimated my powers. I heal to quickly and those wounds weren't fatal. At least not fatal enough that I couldn't get to Shippo."

There was a stain in Shippo's bedroom carpet where Inuyasha had jumped through, dieing and dizzy from blood loss.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. Wounds heal."

"Not all wounds."

* * *

"We should be safe here." Inuyasha promised closing the curtains on the window of the very shady motel. Outside of the tourist destination was the seedier part of the city and they had stopped at a one story, run down, motel that charged by the hour. The clerk at the front desk had given her a very funny look, she had been leaning on Inuyasha as her foot was still throbbing, and it made her look like a hooker. Especially with her hair messed up from blowing in the wind so much.

She had been scared to sit on the bed, so she sat on a rickety chair that looked too delicate to be the spot for any amorous activity to take place.

Inuyasha had knealed in front of her and started wrapping her leg tightly in some gauze from a decrepit first-aid kit he had found under the bathroom sink.

"Are you sure no one followed us?" Kagome asked thinking of all the times Naraku had found them.

"I run too fast to follow, he has to do it multiple times to get exactly where I'm going. Plus, I signed a fake name and paid cash. Pretty normal at places like this. We should be okay for a while.

"We should go hunting for that place soon." Kagome said.

He nodded and finished wrapping the ankle. "We'll leave tomorrow. I'm going to have to get some stuff for us to disguise ourselves first and the clues. I left them at the hotel. Will you be okay by yourself for an hour or two?" He looked uncertain about the idea of leaving her alone but she knew he had to so she smiled.

"'We'll be okay for a while', remember? Besides, it's not like I can go anywhere right...Inuyasha, your leg!"

He had stood up and displaid to her the bullet wound.

"Oh. I completely forgot about it." he said looking down as if surprised to see it.

"Let me clean it for you." Kagome said about to get up.

He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine. The bleeding already stopped."

"But..."

"Don't worry. Stay here and watch some bad cable."

He changed his pants first then walked to the door interrupting her re-run of Jeopardy which was fascinating to watch in Greek.

He hesitated at the door for a second then seemed to make a decision.

Kagome smiled as he walked over to her and dipped his head to kiss her good-bye.

He lingered over it a little longer than necessary but she tasted good.

"I'll be back soon. Don't open the door for anyone."

"I won't." Kagome promised knowing she couldn't even get _up_ to open the door.

* * *

"Should of known." he berated himself throwing down the remnants of his duffel. Not just the relics, but all the electronics Mya had given him had been taken as well. He would have been pissed at theft alone but he felt smug because Mya was a little eccentric and her work showed it. If Naraku could figure out how to work anything of hers it would be a miracle.

The cops had already been here and left, he could smell them.

Thinking of how he was going to get the things back, he jumped, once more, from the window.

* * *

It should have been obvious, with everything that had gone wrong. But Kagome was happily oblivious as she watched the Greek dubbed Jeopardy and laughed at how the words didn't match the mouth movements.

She jumped as the door slammed open and an all too familiar face smiled at her.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. Let's have a little talk." Naraku smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yay, loving it personally. What do you think??


	29. Act 10 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Sorry this is taking me so long guys. School is kicking my but right now and when I'm not in class, I'm at something to do with band, doing homework, or getting sleep that I never seem to have enough of.

**Act 10 Scene 2  
**

He took his time coming back. He thought Kagome deserved a treat and stopped and got her some fancy Greek food. It's smell was mouthwatering.

And jsut as destracting as she had been.

Had the food had not had such a strong and delicious aroma, he might have smelled him. He might have rushed into the room prepared, claws and fists flying.

But he didn't. He walked right on inside and had just opened his mouth to say hey when a gun was pressed to his temple.

"Evening, Inuyasha." Naraku said. He was sitting in the same chair Kagome had been with his legs crossed and a glass of wine in his hand. Kagome looked furious tied up and laying on the bed leaning against the headboard. "You took your time." Naraku smiled as if he was greeting an old friend while someone closed the door behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't respond though he clenched his fists.

"Ah, don't do anything rash Inuyasha." Naraku chided. "While you might be able to move before _he_can shoot you, can you get to Kagome before I shoot her?" he pulled a gun from his suit and pointed it almost lazily at Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't move.

"Good." Naraku smiled gently. "Now, to business. As you have no doubt realized, I taken the objects back and I have your precious technology."

Kagome was wriggling, trying fruitlessly to escape.

As quickly as a lite switched being flipped, his smiled vanished and his eyes became cold and hard. "I did not, however, find my necklace. Where have you hidden it?"

Before Inuyasha could respond Naraku smiled again and said, "No matter. You can keep it. For now. You see, I have need of you, Inuyasha." When Inuyasha didn't respond Naraku flipped the safety on the gun making a small but very clear click.

"What do you want." Inuyasha said emotionless.

"Good." Naraku repeated. ""I find myself in an unusual position, Inuyasha. It seems I got rid of you too soon."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked when he didn't go on.

"He can't find the city." Kagome said glaring at Naraku.

"Astute as always, my dear." Naraku tipped his glass at her.

"So you want me to find it for you." Inuyasha said and it wasn't a question.

"Indeed. But I don't give something for nothing you know. Kagome life in exchange. It seems very fair to me." Naraku smiled at Inuyasha and took a sip of his wine.

Inuyasha was in a no win situation. He knew better than to believe Naraku wouldn't hurt Kagome. He just needed Inuyasha to get him the jewel, just as he had used him to get the clues. All he could do was stall for time.

"We'll need a small plane. One that can touch down almost anywhere and a damn good pilot with a lot of balls." Inuyasha said in response.

"I know just the man." Naraku smirked in victory.

"I'm pretty sure I do, too." Inuyasha said without humor.

* * *

"You know, when I said call me if you ever need transportation, this wasn't what I had in mind." Kouga seethed checking all the readings on the small aircraft.

"Just shut up and fly." Inuyasha grumbled next to him. Neither was happy with the situation. Kouga sat in the pilot chair with Inuyasha riding co-pilot. Both had been bound tighter than if they had been in chains by the fact that Kagome was sitting in the back next to Naraku.

Behind her was Kikyo holding a gun to her head with a stone faced expression.

She had shown no sign of guilt, or any emotion at all for that matter, at the sight of her former lover.

Naraku kept trying to talk to Kagome but Professor Higurashi had been just as cold and uncaring to him as Kikyo had been to Inuyasha.

"It's a shame we can't get along better, my dear." Naraku said leaning close to her. "We would make a great pair."

"No." Kagome said without any infliction. "Couples normally share things; like ethics and morals."

"We're here." Kouga said double checking the latitude and longitude that Inuyasha had given him.

"Good. Take her down as soon as possible." Naraku ordered.

Kouga mocked him silently but did as he had been ordered.

"Aren't you excited, Inuyasha? The thing you have searched for is finally near." Naraku said smiling up at his former partner.

"Somehow, I just can't work up the enthusiasm." Inuyasha said. His mind wasn't even near the jewel, it was on Kagome and her safety.

Kagome was focused on getting a way out of this. Logic and reason had taken over her body and the hysterical female normal girls would be was pushed deep in the back of her mind. The necklace was still safe and unharmed under her shirt with Naraku none the wiser about its location. It was a small bargaining chip but it was the only one she had.

"A darn shame." Naraku said but he still smiled.

Kouga had no airstrip to land on, only a small patch of open grass in front of an imposing and threatening looking forest.

The spot was so small no other pilot in his right mind would have even considered trying it, but Kouga did it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present: The Middle of Nowhere. Please feel free to get the fuck out." It was obvious he was talking to Naraku and Kikyo.

"You're coming, too." Naraku said standing up dragging Kagome with him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kouga asked no one unbuckling his seat belt.

Kagome's ankle had been firmly wrapped and the three days healing it had taken for Kouga to get back from Japan to here had given it time enough to heal so she could walk on it, very gently.

Inuyasha was not permitted near her, Kikyo stood guard next to her to make certain of that as he lead them through the jungle with the map in his hands.

Inuyasha and Kouga led the way with Naraku after them followed by Kagome and then Kikyo.

Hiking through an uninhabited jungle, that was humid enough to make any hair curl being viciously attacked by blood sucking insects was bad enough.

It was even more awful when you added Naraku and Kikyo with their guns and demands to move faster.

"How much further?" Naraku asked, his good mood had vanished the second he left air conditioning. He had removed his jacket about a mile back and rolled up the cuffs of his expensive dress shirt that was soaked with his own preparation.

Kikyo, despite being in an all black, sexy outfit, looked calm and cool except for the tiny trails of sweat that gave her away.

Kagome's ankle was throbbing in time with her heart and she was almost as drenched as Naraku.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, looked as if he had been made for this place. Large obstacles were nothing to his powerful jumps, the heat didn't seem to reach him, and all the predators that made the place dangerous stayed away from his presence. Kagome knew it was the sight of an unfamiliar predator that was stronger than they were that was keeping them at bay.

Unfortunately the masquitoes weren't afraid of him and feasted on every one else as their weak noses couldn't penetrate his tough skin.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked back grumpily.

"You have the map." Naraku reminded him.

"This thing doesn't exactly give me miles and kilometers, Naraku." Inuyasha pointed out.

It took another hour and a half for the temple to appear.

Like a guardian in the forest, it rose up from the ground. Having rested there so long it looked as if it _should_be there. Five large steps led up to a larger opening with five columns holding up a massive ceiling, the sixth one having collapsed.

"Oh, my goodness." Kagome breathed at the sight of it. Large and impressive with a statue of a man whose features you couldn't make out because the stone had been smoothed over through time and weather.

"'The Guardian Temple.'" Inuyasha quoted from Virgin's journals. "'It holds the map of the city, appearing only to those who have the Sacred Veil.' Do you still have it, Kouga?"

"Right here." he complained moving the very heavy backpack he had been forced to carry. The Stone had been left behind but that still left the very heavy Veil and equally heavy Sapphire still remained.

"Amazing." Naraku whispered all his discomfort forgoten as his eyes fell on the crumbling structure.

Inuyasha's eyes, however, were glued to Kagome.

She stared back, her shoulders squared, trying not to let her fear show, but she knew a shadow of it lingered in her eyes. He saw that shadow, and knew it mirrored his own. For her safety. Because the jewel didn't matter any more. It was a hunk of trash that had no purpose to him now. The only thing that mattered was keeping the trigger on Kikyo's gun still so he wouldn't lose that which was infinitely more precious than some old rock.

Fear, she saw it, but she also saw hunger and the fierce desire to protect along with a shameful helplessness. She wanted to reach out, to hold him. But all she had were those seconds staring deep into his eyes.

"Hurry up." Naraku growled breaking their moment. "I want what is mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so sleepy.....zzzz


	30. Act 10 Scene 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

...

**Act 10 Scene 2  
**

Their steps echoed inside the great temple very much as if they had stepped into an empty church. It was filled with a power, a slight humming in the air. There were no chairs on the great, empty marble floor, and sunlight streamed majestically into the room through glassless windows

At the alter stood another great statue, this one a woman, holding a child. Behind them was a panting, small but interesting in it's colors and vividness.

Kagome understood it without being told. The man outside was the protector of the woman and child inside. It was a temple to family and love.

"The Veil goes there." Inuyasha pointed to the painting.

"Put it up there, Kouga." Naraku ordered.

Grumbling, Kouga took to backpack off and removed the large diamond sheet.

"Up-sie-daisy." he said lifted the large and heavy piece up to the painting. It fit into a small compression and stayed up. The painting, a useless, if pretty, array of colors suddenly transformed. In the diamonds clarity, broken as it was, it became a map. It revealed the city before their eyes.

"Amazing." Naraku said walking up to it.

The spot where they were was marked by a picture of the statue of the man, not very far from the edge of the city.

"It is here." Naraku said pointing to a large star at the farthest edge of the map.

"Yeah, pick the most obvious place." Kouga agreed.

"No. It's here." Inuyasha said pointing the spot marked with the words, 'My love' in the Latin they wrote in, just a few inches into the map.

"What makes you think so?" Naraku asked sceptically.

"The king loved Virgin, he wouldn't let the people remember her by the Jewel." Inuyasha knew that without a doubt. It was what he would have done.

"Hmm..." Naraku looked back at the map. "Exallent. Let's go."

They left the temple and dove back into the forest where Naraku's good mood evaporated again.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked Kikyo later.

"Why else? The money." Kikyo answered her face as blank as stone.

"That's a terrible reason." Kagome pointed out.

"Girl's got to make a living." Kikyo responded and pushed her foreword.

* * *

The jungle had taken over. There wasn't a run down, descripit bulding in sight without a tree and a family of one animal or another living in it.

"Look at this place." Naraku said in awe. The stone paved street had been destroyed by roots of large forest giants with weeds and grasses breaking through the smaller cracks, but it was still a marvelous place.

A place where life itself began.

All the stones that were out of direct contact with the elements had retained the air of power that the faded stones had only dregs of. They had been carved with stunning pictured of every aspect of life: lovers, family, celebration, animals, weather, even one Kagome would swear was childbirth.

"Look at that, Inuyasha." Naraku said clasping his shoulder as if they were lifelong friends. "You were right."

For in a clearing of stones, what Kagome would have called the 'town square' was a large mausoleum like building. Two small pillars held up the roof that guarded an alter which lay in front of a door. And in that door was a strange compression and Kagome knew the Star Sapphire would fit in like a glove.

"Let's go get my jewel, yeah?" Naraku smiled at him as Kouga removed the backpack.

"Aren't you excited, Ms. Higurashi, my dear?" Naraku asked turning his attention to her.

"Thrilled." Kagome said dully.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand in held in between his own. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and a dangerous twitch developed above his eye.

"You know, my dear, when I get my hands on this jewel, I will be the most powerful man on earth." he said getting closer to her. "I have no need of a queen, but a mistress or two I can use. You would be untouchable, my dear, on my arm. The best mistress in my harem."

"Ooh, some body pinch me." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Maybe later." he promised and turned his attention to Kouga who was lifting the Sapphire into the whole.

"Any last words?" Kouga asked.

"Just put the damn thing in." Naraku growled his good humor gone again.

"Yes, sir." he said and pushed the gem into the lock with a loud crunching sound.

Nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Kikyo asked.

"You have to pull open the doors you imbecile." Naraku said to Kouga. "This isn't a movie, there is no secret levers and knobs and sophisticated machinery way out of place for the time. It opens manually."

"Right." Kouga said as he started pushing.

It still didn't shove.

"Inuyasha." Naraku snarled his patience gone.

Infuriated and helpless, Inuyasha jumped over to Kouga and lended his strength to the push.

The door caved in with a loud crash that echoed back at them.

"Not bad. We didn't even need the Sapphire." Naraku chuckled all traces of his foul mood gone.

Kagome was about to diagnose severe bipolar disorder on this man.

"Shall we." he said walking ahead

Kikyo roughly pushed Kagome forward into the tunnel.

"We need a fire." Kouga said.

"Good idea. Kikyo, take Inuyasha and get to work on it. We'll wait here." Naraku ordered grabbing Kagome by her waist and pulling her close.

Inuyasha had to resist the impulse to throttle him. In the darkness, even if it had been for just a moment, Inuyasha could have grabbed Kagome and escaped. With his ability to see in the darkness he could even have escaped further inside and hidden her away while he dealt with Naraku.

"Thanks, Kouga." Inuyasha grumbled on the way out with Kikyo not a step behind him.

* * *

With a newly lit torch in his hands, he led the way down the tunnel.

"Look at this place." Kagome said unable to help herself. Actually, she whispered and still her voice bounced all around her. Enormous spiderwebs as tall as the ceiling dominated the decorum, for there were no carvings on these empty walls.

"Can you fell it, too?" Naraku asked practically salivating. "The power, we are so close." His desperate tone turned kind and thoughtful again, "Inuyasha, I do hope you brought the necklace. For Kagome's sake."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and saw her almost imperceptible nod.

"I have it." He said turning back and walking away.

Naraku had noticed the glance but was puzzled at it's meaning. Could Inuyasha have simply been reassuring himself to the fate he was doomed to, or maybe there was something more. Something Naraku had missed....

"We're there." Inuyasha said five minutes later.

"How can you tell?" Kouga asked. "It all looks the same to me."

"The tunnel opens up there into a circular room. There's a sarcophagus in the center." Inuyasha's voice had lost the furious quality it had held so many hours ago, now it was dead and resigned.

"Oh, how I love your talents, Inuyasha." Naraku said with a smile of one who was adoring a particularly good piece of art. "Soon I will have all of it, and more. Much more. Maybe when I'm king, you can lead my army. It is only fitting to the man who so generously gave me my power."

"Kill me first." Inuyasha said without any infliction.

"Careful what you wish for, friend." Naraku said without loosing his smile.

True to his word, only a few steps later the tunnel ended and expanded into a large circular room with three more tunnels branching out. There was a whole in the ceiling with the sunlight streaming down. That explained why the air wasn't very stale and stagnant. Why they could breath at all.

"Beautiful." Naraku said his expression hungry.

The sarcophagus wasn't laying down, it was against the wall, made of gold. It was shaped like a woman with beautiful features that had been preserved by the lack of movement. The gold was dusty and covered in grime, but it still sparkled dully in the torch light. The sarcophagus was much bigger than the body inside of course, but her hands, which were just the right size, were holding a brilliantly shinning jewel.

"There it is." Inuyasha pointed to it.

The purple, the only color in the room, glinted and sparkled as Naraku sped toward it with his hands outstretched.

His breathing was deep and filled with lust as he pried the jewel from it's resting place.

He turned the perfect sphere over in his hands and started laughing.

The laughter, first only a dark chuckle, turned slightly hysteric.

Abruptly, he stopped and turned around a gun in his hand.

Inuyasha, who had moved closer to Kagome while everyones attention was on Naraku, froze as Kagome landed in Naraku's aim.

"Nice try, Inuyasha, but I am no fool. This is not the the Shikon no Tama. It is a glass impostor!" he through it to the floor where it shattered. "Give me the necklace, Inuyasha."

He didn't move.

"NOW!" he cried his voice desperate.

When he didn't move again, Naraku pulled the trigger almost savagely.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome didn't have time to feel fear. She never felt the pain or the terror. She had no time to fear death because the bullet tore through her brain before she could even comprehend what was happening.

She was there then suddenly, she wasn't.

Inuyasha's eye widened in horror. It seemed to take forever for her body to fall back in a graceful arch and hit the floor.

Even in the half light, her eyes were dead and the tiny whole on her forehead bled sluggishly, but the back of her head was missing from the force of the bullet tearing out the other side.

And even as he saw it happen, Inuyasha knew that it couldn't be true.

Kagome couldn't be dead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh, what will happen now???


	31. Act 10 Scene 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

This chapter will be a little short and only maybe two or three more left guys. Just thought I'd warn you!!!

**Act 10 Scene 4**

He was deaf yet his ears were roaring. He was blind yet he saw her clear as day in the center of his vision. His nose had to be lying to him yet he smelled that raw rusty, copper-y scent of her blood.

He had to be dead yet his heart was still beating.

But hers wasn't.

He was so used to her heart beat matching pace with his own that without its tiny echo, everything felt too quiet. The smell of her blood, the smell he hated most of all, permeated the room.

He knelt down next to her with his hands shaking as he held them over her. He wanted to pick her up, wanted to hold her close, but he couldn't. He couldn't feel the body, which had been so alive only minutes before, limp and getting cold. Her eyes, those vivacious and astounding brown eyes, they had glazed over with death.

"K...Kag..Kagome...." her name slipped silently from between his lips but it had no affect on the shell that had once housed the woman he had loved. He had to have loved her, for this pain flew right beside the pain he had felt when Mya died but at least when she died he had known what to do. He felt as if his whole world had turned upside down leaving him confused and disoriented. The pain, so easy to push aside for revenge with Mya, was ripping a whole through his soul.

This pain, it couldn't be possible to live through it.

Naraku, his nostrils flaring, lowered the gun and looked at Inuyasha's form, his whole body was shaking now.

Kouga seemed to be stunned into silence and Kikyo just looked on through uncaring eyes.

Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek and felt the tears stinging his eyes as his stronger senses already noticed a slight drop in her temperature. He didn't care that it wasn't manly, Kagome would have understood, as the tears dropped from his eyes and onto her body.

"Do you want her back, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked breaking the silence.

The tears dried as quickly as they had come and he leaned back and clenched his fists.

"I can bring her back." Naraku promised. "I will have the power of a god. Just give me the necklace."

Suddenly his world righted and Inuyasha knew what he had to do. A hard ball of certainty formed in his chest, covering the heart ache for now.

Silently, he reached forward and tugged the necklace out of her shirt.

Naraku chuckled. "It seems I was wrong about you, Inuyasha. You_ did_ trust someone enough to give them the jewel."

Inuyasha couldn't touch her head, not the way it was, so he snapped the chain and threw it over his shoulder.

Naraku caught it neatly and grinned in satisfaction. He turned his back on Inuyasha and focused on the sarcophagus.

"Excuse me, lady, but you hardly care now." Naraku said politely.

Then he reached forward and ripped the aged door of the sarcophagus. The room filled with the musty old smell of decay as Virgin's mummy was revealed to the air of day for the first time in too long to count. It was there for only a second before the weakened structure collapsed into a pile of dust. And laying in that dust was a faintly glimmering purple jewel.

The impostor was all too obvious now as their eyes landed on the real thing. It was only a transparent shell but the inside was dense and even from where Kikyo and Kouga were standing, they could feel the power radiating off of it.

Naraku held up the necklace and smirked at the inscription then dropped it onto the floor.

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off Kagome, he no longer cared about that damned jewel. It had only brought him trouble. No longer able to see her lifeless eyes, he reached up and lowered the lids. She could have sleeping but for the small hole in her forehead, and the larger yet not visible one on the back of her head.

"To me." Naraku said to the quiet room and lifted his foot and slammed it down on the necklace.

Kouga raised an eyebrow as Naraku moved it revealing the shattered remains of the once priceless necklace.

He reached down and picked up, from the pieces, a tiny shard. It was purple and dense and still powerful.

Smirking, Naraku grabbed the jewel and held them up to the streaming sunlight.

"So many years of waiting, and I'm finally going to get what I always deserved." he whispered as the jewel and shard sparkled together in joyous reunion.

"Soon, beloved, soon." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome trailing a hand down her arm.

Naraku's smile turned feral as he placed the two pieces together.

A large light issued forth from the jewel and bound the two pieces together and Naraku screamed in triumph, "YES!!! JEWEL!!! GIVE ME THE POWER TO RULE ALL THINGS!!!! GIVE ME MORE POWER THAN INUYASHA, GIVE ME POWER OF A GOD, GIVE ME THE WORLD!!!"

Inuyasha never took his eyes off Kagome's face. Not even when the jewel enveloped Naraku in a bright white glow and he screamed in a hysteric ecstasy.

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome's body and whispered in her ear, "I love you, baby. And I'll be back. Wait for me, okay?"

Naraku's laughter was crazy and impossibly dark as the foundation of the ancient city started rocking and falling around their heads...

* * *

A dark chuckle spread through empty, echoing hallways The lights were shaded red giving everything an eerie glow. The chuckle got louder and more satisfied.

Servants cowered in fear from the dark lord they served.

For Naraku's wish, to rule everything and everyone with powers beyond imagining, had changed the world itself.

Time had gone back, technology had vanished, and Naraku himself was now a demon of exponential powers.

In his throne room, lounging upon his chair, Naraku smirked as his chuckle faded away.

"It's all mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm...I don't know...I think that was okay, what do you guys think (PS. My birthday was yesterday, I'm 17 now!!!! YAY!!!)


	32. Act 11 Scene 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

Thanks for all my happy birthdays!!! And no this story isn't over, didn't I tell you guys, I LOVE happy endings!! So here we go!!!

**Act 11 Scene 1**

A large black pit.

Sounds blended.

Vision swirled.

Nothing was the same.

The light was there...

...yet he was blind to it.

Music was screeching to his ears.

He only wanted to hear one song.

Her voice.

Her beautiful voice.

The pit.

Suspended in nightmares too frightening not to be real.

Life only held meaning when he was working for his revenge.

For her life.

Her soul.

That pure, good soul.

Such an empty pit.

He spoke words.

They held no meaning for him.

He slept.

But it was not rejuvenating.

He dreamed of her smile.

Her life.

Her.

Her.

Her.

That endless pit.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said looking at him gravely.

"Come on, buddy." Miroku said his eyes full of pity.

Such a dark abyss.

"I'm ready." he said. The words weren't flat, they were deadly and dangerous,

"Let's get that asshole." Sango said darkly her hand tightening on her weapon, a strange, very large, boomerang while the other was placed over her flat belly.

Her baby had vanished when time had shifted.

It never existed and Sango had been trapped in the pits of despair.

Such a deep pit.

Then she had been raging mad. Furious.

She and Miroku were after returning to things as they had been.

Getting their child back.

What would _her_ child look like?

What if it was his?

The image of her heavy with his child flashed into his mind and his stomach tightened in longing.

The pit got wider.

Impossibly wider.

"Don't worry." Miroku said placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We're going to kill that bastard."

"I'm not worried." Inuyasha said honestly.

Naraku was going to die.

Going to.

Inuyasha wouldn't move on until he did.

Inuyasha probably wouldn't move on.

Naraku's death.

His blood bathing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hungered for it.

"Let's go." Inuyasha stood up and looked around him.

Where was he again? It probably wasn't important.

A hotel?

It must be.

Two small decrepit beds and it smelled of many other people.

Naraku's citadel.

Naraku.

He was so close Inuyasha could feel his claws digging into him.

So close...

Kagome, as he last saw her, flashed into his mind.

Watching her slender form fall backwards, watching the life leave her eyes.

Inuyasha growled and didn't notice.

* * *

"Pompous ass." Sango sneered gazing at the very large, very extensive, mansion laid out before them.

They had holed themselves up in a tree that surrounded the mansion.

Trees were so use full.

The leaves hid them from view. In this time, unaided by technology, hiding was so much easier.

"He always was." Inuyasha said. The mansion, the riches, they had no effect on him.

There was only one treasure worth anything to him.

"Let's go." Miroku said.

As one, in a move so practiced it was habit, they leapt from the tree and onto the large wall surrounding the mansion and jumped from there to the grassy floor.

"Move!" Sango ordered needlessly as Inuyasha had already done so.

They ran quickly behind him, stooped over so as not to be seen.

They didn't need to fight any sooner than necessary.

They needed their energy for him.

He was here. Inuyasha smelled him.

And her.

But he always smelled her.

Her sweet floral scent that drove him crazy when he tried to sleep but couldn't. The smell of her blood that haunted him every aching moment.

The castle was surprisingly deserted.

Not a wind stirred.

No servants, no guards.

A clear path that made Inuyasha nervous.

The throne room was ahead but it was all too easy.

Naraku was expecting them, he knew it.

But he couldn't stop. Any chance at him, no matter how small, must be taken.

He pulled back his fist and, with a cry, punched the doors inward sending them flying with a mighty crash.

"Ah, Inuyasha. How good to see you." Naraku smiled at him from his throne. It was not a gilded chair but a raised dais with lounging pillows spread everywhere.

Next to him was a slender woman with a veiled head in a scanty dancing robe that looked Indian in design. She held a tray of delights that Naraku was eating in complete ease.

The sight made Inuyasha's lip curl.

That bastard.

He _needed_ to die.

"Oh, and you brought Sango and Miroku as well. This is a pleasant surprise. Now every ones here. How are you dear?" he asked Sango. "Where's that charming baby you were so proud of.

"You killed him, you asshole." Sango growled.

"Surely not I?" Naraku said in surprise. "I wished for no such thing." He held up his hand and the jewel glowed faintly in his hand. The purple it had once been had darkened to near black, it looked sick and poisonous.

"He's still gone." Sango said tears of saddness and fury rose in her eyes. "I woke up in this time and he was gone!"

"Then he is not dead. Just not here." Naraku said kindly as if he cared to reassure her.

"Even if you didn't kill him, you still killed Kagome." Inuyasha said his fists clenched so hard his claws had broke his skin and blood trickled down onto the floor.

"Yes, but I did promise to bring her back." Naraku said smiling almost sweetly, but his eyes were darker and more full of malice than the tainted jewel he caressed so lovingly.

"I don't give a damn what you promised." Inuyasha spat. "Your still going to die."

"Oh?" Naraku said carelessly as if loosing interest in the conversation. He turned to his hooded companion and selected a piece of food from her tray. "So you don't want me to bring her back?"

"I want you to drop dead." Inuyasha said getting ready to charge.

"Very well. Then you wont mind if I keep her then?" Naraku asked smiling as Inuyasha again.

"Keep who?" Miroku scoffed. "No one expects you to actually do what you said."

"I am a man of my word." Naraku said the very image of an offended man. "I did bring Kagome back."

"What?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

Naraku smirked.

He reached up and Inuyasha followed the path of his hand his body frozen.

No. It couldn't be.

No.

He grabbed the woman's veil and lifted it from her face.

No.

Kagome's face stared at him.

No!

Her eyes were just as dead as they had been before.

NO!

Naraku picked a slice of fruit from her and ate it while gazing at her.

"I did promise she would be my favorite mistress and I am a man of my word." he repeated then looked back at Inuyasha.

No.

No.

No. No. No no nononononono! It couldn't be true! NO!

Worse then dead!

No.

His breath came fast as a new, different pain ripped through his chest.

She didn't even look at him.

Her gaze, her flat, lifeless gaze, was focused on Naraku.

Naraku smiled as if he knew the torment Inuyasha was in.

No. Not torment. Torture. Soul searing torture.

No.

"Kagome." he whispered.

She didn't even flinch.

No. No.

"Inuyasha." Sango said placing her hand on his back.

Tears were burning a path down his face.

"No. No. No..." he didn't even realize he had been saying it.

"Inuyasha, what's the problem?" Naraku asked. "You wanted her alive."

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed and charged at him his claws out and ready to rip him to shreds.

Faster than anyone would have believed possible, Kagome jumped up and put herself in front of Naraku and the tray fell to the floor forgotten.

Inuyasha stopped dead and his eyes widened.

"Kagome. What are you doing?"

Naraku laughed. "True enough I brought her body back. But what was once Kagome has changed. She is my slave now."

"Kagome, baby, please move." Inuyasha begged.

Naraku snapped his fingers.

Kagome smiled. Or her lips lifted at the corners. How could you smile and your eyes still be so flat?

She walked toward him, her hips swinging provocatively.

"You can use her if you want." Naraku said as if he was bestowing a great honor on Inuyasha. "And I can still let you be my general. An army needs a good commander."

Kagome, Kagome's shell, wrapped her arms around his neck and plastered her body against his.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said his hands going to her waist.

To push her away or bring her closer?

He wasn't sure.

Her lips pursed and she leaned closer to him

Her eyes.

The pit.

They were one.

"I keep my promises, Inuyasha. So what do you say? Will you lead my army. You can have her when you want, as long as I am not using her.

She wasn't a thing.

No. She was. This shell was a thing.

This wasn't Kagome.

Kagome had a sparkle in her eyes. As if she held a secret no one knew and was daring you to take it.

This thing that wore Kagome's body had eyes like mud. Flat, distant, uncaring.

He had no use for such a shell.

It wasn't her body he loved.

It was her.

That sparkle.

That smile.

That soul.

Feeling as if he was ripping off his own arm, he pushed Kagome away.

She fell backwards onto her side on the floor.

She had made no exclamation of surprise, no shout of pain when she fell.

She didn't move, just laid there unmoving. A puppet whose master didn't want to pull the strings.

"No." Inuyasha said firmly. "Your death will come first. Then I'll get Kagome back. My Kagome."

Naraku smirked. "So you wish to fight me? That is your final decision?"

Inuyasha just glared.

"Very well." Naraku snapped his fingers again and his puppet rose to her feet in a graceful, lifeless move. "Defeat her and we will fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

how about that???:)


	33. Act 11 Scene 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

help me out here guys, I am so mad I'm AHHHH I can't even think straight! This bitch right here, XoTentenXgurlXo101 stole my story! A Southern Cinderella! And she made it suck so bad I wanted to rip my hair out! She copy and pasted it onto that crap she calls a story! Countrie girl can bring down something or other, the point is it sucked so bad I GOD I STILL CAN'T THINK!!! Please for me, go trash her or something to make me feel better and can you do it in a review so I can say 'hahaha bitch that's what you get!' please for me! I will do anything, write anything for you if you do!

**Act 11 Scene 2**

The thing moved close to him with the body it inhabited moving provocatively.

Inuyasha reached up his clawed hand and laid it on her cheek.

Naraku smirked, sure of his victory, when he saw Inuyasha's eyes start watering.

"This will never happen again, I swear." Inuyasha promised in a horse whisper.

Then he reached back his fist and slammed it square in her face sending her flying back onto the wooden wall, breaking through that, then flying into the room beyond it. When the body stopped rolling, it lay still.

Inuyasha caught a whiff of blood that smelled far too much like Kagome.

"What!?" Naraku growled leaping to his feet.

"I didn't love Kagome for her face." Inuyasha said, his voice dead. "I loved her because she loved me, and accepted me. That thing had no sparkle in it's eye like she did. It was an empty shell and Kagome wasn't even a part of it anymore."

He didn't know if he was telling that to Naraku or himself but despite his words and the truth of them, punching her had still felt like the burn of a thousand needles piercing his skin all at once.

"Your turn." Inuyasha said looking back up at Naraku. "The puppet's dead again, now I get to kill you."

"You think it will be that easy?" Naraku asked his voice like silk and all the more deadly because of it. "I have more power than your weak little body can dream of."

Inuyasha ignored him and cracked his knuckles in preparation.

"Do you still think you can defeat me?" his voice was low an dark.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Kagome's and Mya's faces ran through his brain and ignited a fury long banked that had been just waiting for Inuyasha to release.

He ran forward and reached back to slam his fist into Naraku's ugly, smirking face.

But Naraku was faster than Inuyasha. He jumped out of the way and faster than Inuyasha could blink, plunged his fist into Inuyasha's gut.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground, retching from the force of the blow.

"Pathetic." Naraku said confidently.

He was suddenly thrown back by a very large, very heavy, boomerang that slammed him to the ground.

"Did you forget me already, Naraku?" Sango asked running forward with a short sword in her hand Miroku just a step behind her.

"And what can you do?" Narkau asked reached out his arm. It grew to an enormouse length and swept them aside like trash. "I am more than a mere human." He boasted retracting his arm. "I am greater than you and the little wimp of a thing sprawled at my feet."

He cast a gaze at Inuyasha who was regaining his feet.

"You are pathetic, Inuyasha." Naraku said then used his stretching arms to slam him against the far wall with his hand at his throat. "You tried so hard to fight what was inevitable and you failed." Naraku started walking forward. "You lost your girlfriend, you world, your angel, and your entire life. When will you accept that I won."

"Never." Inuyasha spit out around his struggles to break free. "I'll hunt you down in the next life if I have to but you will die."

Naraku chuckled. "Somehow, I am completely unafraid. The vengeance for your dead lover gone unmet as you pass into the next life. It's like a bad fairy tale."

Naraku dropped Inuyasha. "I haven't had this much fun since I started ruling. Come at me then. Avenge Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Don't you DARE say her name!" Inuyasha hollered his fury rising again as he charged Naraku.

Deep in the back of his mind he knew Naraku was playing with him, knew he wanted Inuyasha to attack but he couldn't stop himself.

That damn smirk, he couldn't_ not_ punch it off of him.

Kagome would say it was his testosterone overriding his common sense. That little part in the back of his mind would have agreed, the testosterone fueled part would say kiss her until she shuts up.

He liked listening to his testosterone fueled part.

So he tried to punch Naraku and Naraku would doge and chuckle and bait Inuyasha at each failure.

Sweat was starting to roll down his face and his muscles, for what seemed like the first time in his life, were complaining at the strain he was putting them under.

Every so often Sango or Miroku would come in and beat Naraku back while he dodged their attacks giving Inuyasha a small reprieve.

But he knew he was alone in this battle. He was the only one who could hope to marvel Naraku's powers.

Sango and Miroku were only human, Naraku and he were beings above them. Stronger, faster, tougher.

However, Naraku was a step above Inuyasha. Even stronger, even faster, even tougher.

Inuyasha had never had to push his muscles, his body, like this. He had always been the stronger, always the better. Finding his body starting to slow, starting to fail was not something he knew how to deal with.

So he pushed himself harder.

He tried to be faster to make up for his sudden sluggishness. Punch harder despite his hands going numb. It was a test of his skills, a test he had never had to face before.

Finally, after one final punch attempt, he stopped. His hands on his knees, his breathing hard, fists still bunched up.

Naraku chuckled. He hadn't even broken a sweat. "Give up yet?"

"Do..you?" Inuyasha asked back with a satisfied smirk.

Naraku could hardly miss it and his face got suspicious. "Why would I give up? I'm the one whose winning."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked then he held up his fist and opened it revealing a shining, almost black orb.

"What?!" Naraku snarled and checked his kimono. "You mean...?"

"I knew better than to think I could actually hit you." Inuyasha said.

_No!_Naraku thought. _All those punches. He wasn't aiming for_ me! _He was trying to get the jewel!_

"Thieves are excellent pick pockets." Inuyasha said proudly.

With a cry, Inuyasha jumped forward and, in Naraku's outrage and confusion, managed to get his claws into him and slash his stomach open.

Naraku collapsed to his feet as the pain ran through his brain and Inuyasha took the second he had to crush Naraku's throat.

"Gotcha, bitch." Inuyasha said.

Naraku chuckled making bubbles as he choked on his own blood.

"Going to..wish back...Kagome?" Naraku chuckled again. "Already tried it." His eyes were full of malicious hate. "The jewel brought back....her body...Not her...soul. She came to...me...like that..." another pain filled chuckle.

"What?" Inuyasha asked his joy at victory fading.

"I wanted to...break her...spirit to my...my...my will...but her...spirit wasn't...part of...the deal..."

He died right there chuckling. He may have lost the battle, but when Inuyasha looked up at the thing that had once been the love of his life, he knew Naraku had won the war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

oooh what happens now???


	34. Final Act

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, him and Kagome would have kids already and Naraku would have died of a mysterious heart attack!**

**Disclaimer #2: I know absolutely NOTHING!!! about psychology. Anything you read is guess work and probably wrong. Take NOTHING!!! I write as truth.**

You guys are the sweetest fans a girl could ask for *blushes in happiness* The story has been discontinued and someone even reported her. She apologized and I'm happy again!:) So in celebration I present for your enjoyment, the final chapter in the beginning of life!

**Final Act**

"Inuyasha?" Sango said kneeling next to her friend.

"It can't be." Inuyasha whispered looking forlornly at the body. "I can't have her back?"

"Inuyasha." Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his head next to her heart offering all the comfort she could.

"Sorry man." Miroku said kneeling on his other side.

"To come so close..." Inuyasha trailed off.

The jewel's darkness had dimmed since Naraku had died but the purple was still tainted and dark.

"It might not be true." Sango suggested. "Naraku_ is_ an ass, he might have been lying."

Inuyasha didn't dare hope and why would Naraku lie? He was dying, he had nothing left to gain, and proving him right would only add to Inuyasha's misery which would be exactly what he would have wanted.

He lifted the jewel under his nose and looked at it in despair.

Inuyasha couldn't look at Kagome's face because he knew it had been mutilated by his powerful punch.

How was it fair?

The jewel that granted life, could change almost anything, couldn't bring back the thing he loved most.

Naraku had got everything he wanted but...

Inuyasha's head came up as the idea hit him.

It might work. It just might. And it would give him a chance to try again.

"Sango, Miroku." He said hope, painful hope, growing in his chest.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Would you mind waiting for your son for a while longer?" he asked holding the gem up to the light and watching the sun's light get broken into rainbows.

"Why?" Sango asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do this right." he said.

And made his wish.

* * *

"Okay, class. Quiet down." Kagome said walking into the noisy collage classroom. She was dressed simply in a gray skirt and suit jacket with a white undershirt. She had skin colored panty hose and black heels and her hair was in a loose and untidy bun. Her reading glasses were perched delicately on her nose and her make-up was subtle.

"Your reports better be on my desk in the next two minutes or they are not getting graded." She announced and walked behind said desk and grabbed a marker and started writing on the board.

There was a flurry of movement behind her as people who already had their homework out got up to turn it in and the people who had forgotten to get it out scrambled to do so. No one said they didn't have it. They knew Kagome would just stare at them because that wasn't her problem, it was theirs.

Exactly 2 minutes and 14 seconds later, Kagome put the marker down and turned around.

"Any questions about the reports?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh, I got one." a guy on the third row raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Gates. What is it?" Kagome asked her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Um...Well..." He looked around and cleared his throat.

"Speak up." Kagome said leaning her hip against her wood desk.

* * *

Inuyasha carefully hid his ears, she wasn't ready to see them just yet.

Oh, he couldn't wait to see her again.

"Nervous?" Sango asked her hand happily laying on her son.

"Excited." Inuyasha said his eyes bright.

* * *

"Well, you are the psychology professor, right?" he hedged.

"The last time I checked." Kagome answered. "But I'm going to assume that that wasn't your question."

"Well I was uh...thinking of Phantom." he smiled awkwardly.

"Phantom?" Kagome repeated. "That has nothing to do with your report."

"I know ma'am but..."

"Then why are you asking me about him. I asked if anyone had any questions on the report not Phantom." She never took her eyes off of him and it was making him squirm a little.

"Well it's just that...I was wonder if you do a psychoanalysis of him." he smiled sheepishly.

"Mr. Gates I am the psychology teacher I am not a criminal psychologist." Kagome pointed out.

"I know but you're really good. I mean, that psychoanalisis you did on Jack the Ripper was awesome." He looked at his classmates for support and a few nodded.

"Mr. Gates, even a novice psychologist who hasn't finished school yet, like you, could do a psychoanalysis on Jack the Ripper. The information on him and his killings is exponential. And again, this has nothing to do with your report." Kagome said dryly.

"Well actually..." He scratched his head. "This unit is criminal psychology and it is a criminal I asked about."

Kagome sighed and looked at the class who was staring at her with more attention than usual. "I do not know enough about him." Kagome said at last.

"But no one knows Jack the Ripper just what he's done and everything Phantom has done is known." A little girl who dressed as a punk said joining Gates' side.

"Yes but I do not know everything Phantom has done. Besides, the cases are completely different. For one thing, Jack the Ripper was a killer and Phantom is a thief."

* * *

"Class is almost over." Miroku said watching his wife's belly like a hawk. "Do you think she'll remember anything?"

"We did." Inuyasha said. "And she was a part of it so she should to."

"But she did die before anything happened." Sango pointed out.

"I guess it's all up to chance." Inuyasha said determined to win her heart again no matter what.

* * *

"Yeah, but he's so confusing." Gates said. "I mean this guy goes out and steals all this priceless artwork and things then suddenly the museums wake up to find their missing pieces on their doorstep. What does that even mean?"

Kagome shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. All I _can_ tell you is that I don't know enough about him. Jack the Ripper had many murders contributed to him and Phantom has a handful of thefts. No." She said firmly when Gates opened his mouth again. "We are not discussing this anymore."

Class ran by smoothly after that as they took notes on a man named Walter C. Langer, the inventor of criminal psychology.

"Homework is on page 243, 'Anyone can change. Explain and give examples.' See you tomorrow." Kagome said and there was a flurry of movement as people wrote down the homework assignment and left.

All except one man who walked in.

Kagome smiled as the silver haired biker took off his glasses and looked at her.

And Inuyasha knew that she had been waiting for him and that she remembered everything.

Instead of running into his arms, she opened her mouth and said, "I read an interesting article in today's paper. A man named Naraku was found dead in his mansion this morning with no signs of struggle or breaking and entering."

"Terrible." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I also read that some missing artwork found its way back to its rightfully owner." she leaned casually against her desk.

"Very strange." Inuyasha agreed.

"What do you think that means?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe Phantom decided he didn't need them anymore."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked her smile fading. She had to know.

"Maybe he decided that he was fine just the way he was." Inuyasha said still smiling slightly. "Maybe a certain love of his life convinced him that he didn't need to change. That she loved him for who he was and he didn't need anyone else's approval."

Kagome got up and walked calmly over to him.

Without saying a word or looking away from his startlingly gold eyes, she untied to bandanna and slipped it off his head.

His ears twitched as they were revealed to the world after being crushed for so long.

Slowly, cautiously, Kagome reached a hand up.

Inuyasha didn't move. He looked right back into her eyes as her delicate fingers started rubbing his ears.

Kagome smiled as she felt the velvet triangles for the first time.

"What would you do if Phantom got down on his knee and asked you to marry him?" Inuyasha asked freezing her fingers mid-caress.

She was silent for only a second before her lips turned up slightly. "Why don't you asked and see."

Happily, Inuyasha got down on his leg and grabbed her tiny hand and kissed it.

"Will you marry me, Kagome?"

She smiled so bright Inuyasha felt sure the radiance would burn him as she said, very quietly, only loud enough for him to hear, "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I liked that ending, what do you guys think, I still love reviews and I still love you and I hope to hear from you guys again!:)


End file.
